The Sweetwater Trail
by Namiyo11
Summary: Winner IYFG Best AU/AR 2nd qtr. 2008! The year is 1872, the place, Arizona Territory. In the tiny town of Sweetwater, Inuyasha has found a home as the local sheriff. But when the town of men repays him for his help in a way unexpected, everything changes
1. The Town of Men: Welcome to Sweetwater

The Sweetwater Trail

By Namiyo11

Chapter 1-The Town of Men: Welcome to Sweetwater

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Arizona Territory, circa 1872.

A dirt main street, recently built shops with wooden walks that showed little weathering, a saloon, stables at the end of town, men going about their business. Normal enough, but something was wrong here, in this tiny town in the Arizona mountains. Doogan knew it as he rode in with his men past the sign announcing they'd entered Sweetwater, Arizona Territory, Pop. 67. Ol' Jack, his right hand man, glared and spat over his horse's neck.

"Ain't a woman onna street! Lookit!" he grumbled. A long ride laying a false trail for the posse, and now a town with no womenfolk? It weren't right. This weren't a camp or nothing, so there ought to be women. At least that's what he figured. If there weren't-hell, what fun could they have?

It wasn't like Jack cared if they were wanting to be friendly or not, after all.

"They's got whores to the saloon, reckon. We'll go an grab a few. Have a little fun with our money, eh, boys?" Doogan announced, and his gang whooped. They tied up the horses and went inside the tidy building with the sign of two bright red roses framing the words 'The Silk Rose Saloon'.

As they did, a man crouched on the roof of the jail frowned and pushed his hat back on his forehead. Wonderful. A gang of fucking outlaws in his nice quiet town. He jumped down, and the short man in an apron and shirtsleeves sweeping the walk in front of his general store glanced over, completely unsurprised at the two story leap.

"Morning, Sheriff. Reckon they's trouble?" Howie knew they were if he'd come down. But he still had his hopes of being wrong.

"Morning, Howie. Yep."

"You sure?"

"Ain't drovers or nothing. Recognize the leader from the Wanted posters, the others too. They're suspected of robbing a Bank in Culver the week last, bunch of other shit too," he answered. Plus...they reeked of human blood and human fear. Old, but it was there. That stench didn't scrub or sweat off easy.

"Roker ain't gonna like it if you wreck up the Rose."

"Roker," the man's eyes lit with a certain enjoyment, "can deal with it if I have to fight them."

He strolled inside, and Howie just shook his head. The sheriff was never wrong when it came to such things. The storekeeper just hoped the only saloon in town wasn't going to need too much fixing up afterwards. Roker might raise the price of drinks again.

Besides, the dem...er...nah. The man who wore the town's badge seemed to take entirely too much pleasure in such things. Especially causing trouble for Roker, as everyone called him. Still, ought to be fun to watch. There were only five of them, so it wouldn't be much trouble for him. Anyone else? Sure. But not their sheriff. It was why Sweetwater was a quiet little town, after all.

Yash liked it that way.

The swinging doors opened and a whitehaired man in a black hat and a red overcoat strolled in, taking a table in the corner. The fellow tending the bar looked up. For just a moment, he really wanted to throw the newcomer out. He really did.

"What do'ye mean, there ain't no women?" Doogan was glaring over an empty whiskey glass at Roker, who sighed as he poured another set of shots down the line of men. The man in shirtsleeves, vest, and a blue silk cravat with an apron over it shook his head. His small ponytail swept across his collar as he did.

"Not a one. If you want a girl for awhile, ride to Culver. Madame Minnie's house is your best bet. This was a camp, and they started building it up a couple years back, but there's no whorehouse or anything. Not a single woman lives in this town," Roker explained patiently in excellent English.

"Three days straight ride away? Shit," Doogan scowled. Culver wasn't an option for a reason.

"Tell me about it," Roker answered. He fixed a cup of coffee and brought it to the newcomer's table.

"Miroku, you having fun?" Yash asked pleasantly, taking his coffee. He spoke the native language they shared, and the man scowled.

"You paying? You bust up my place, and so help me-"

"Do what? Remember what you were? Not likely. That would mean you wised up and went back to monking. You know only Shinto and Buddhist magics work on me, not your damned bartending. Just stay out of the way, and put the coffee on my tab...bonzu," Yash answered smugly.

"Rotten little youkai. Ought to drink tea if you want a taste of the old country. Or convert back to Shinto or Buddhism instead of Christianity," Roker answered. The gang took this in with interest, unable to follow the words, but watching the show.

"I was one back there, thanks. But maybe if there were a Temple...or a real Monk in five hundred miles, I'd consider changing my mind," Yash shot back, earning a scowl of annoyance from his host.

He'd left monasticism and it's strictures far behind when he traveled first to China to study-then here.

"Lousy with Chinamen, this place," Ol' Jack opined.

"Yep. They bleed like any other shopkeeper, though. We's can't have women...well. Might as well have a little fun here. What say you boys?" Doogan said expansively.

"Funny, I don't see any Chinese here. Do you?" Yash asked Roker as he returned to the bar. The dark haired man sighed.

"No. Just us," Roker answered sadly. He was getting ready to duck behind the heavy bar both for cover-and the loaded shotgun he kept there. Yash smiled and switched to English.

"First, we're Japanese, not Chinese. Second, you fuckers are wanted for robbing a bank in Culver along with horse theft, rustling, and murder through half of the Territory. Third-I'm taking your sorry asses in. You're all under arrest. Drop the guns, and put your hands where I can see 'em."

The coat was twitched aside to show a star pinned to his black vest.

"Oooo. A sheriff," Ol' Jack laughed with the rest. Five on one were good odds, after all.

"Well now, Sheriff. I do believe we just ain't minded to go quietly today," Doogan smiled and drew his gun with the rest of them.

In his store, Howie sighed as the screams and shots began. Most of the Townsfolk barely bothered looking up from their daily routine as Doogan's gang fell. If they did, it was as connoisseurs of a fine ruckus.

A particularly loud and agonized scream, a mocking yell, and a crash was followed by a shriek of outrage in Japanese as Miroku tried to save his saloon from ruin without obstructing justice. The word 'Europe', kept coming up, and Howie correctly deduced the expensive, imported piano had just been broken. Hurled, actually. Ah, yes, most of the town had learned those terms for the human anatomy in the sheriff's native language from repeated exposure. What Roker could do with the bill for the damage, Howie guessed. Also correctly.

"Shit, must've called Yash a Chinaman or something," John Carson, the town's resident Stableowner, said with a head shake as he bought a new blanket at the store.

"Reckon," Howie agreed, passing him his change. "Town meeting tonight."

"Yep," a nod as the man patted his pocket and they grinned at each other, "got mine, and a little extra. Got lucky last night in a game at the Rose. Need any more for the fund?" he nodded to a squat box on the shelf behind Howie's counter as the man wrapped his blanket up in paper. The poker had gotten very high stakes around town the last few weeks, and for a very special reason.

"Nope. Made the last of it yesterday. But I do thank you for the kindly offer and your business."

"Glad to hear it. Hell-it's worth every penny," another smile, and the man took his purchase and left.

That night the entire town gathered at the newly built Church. Dr. Phil Barnes, the mayor and the local physician, raised his hands at the pulpit for quiet when the reverend yielded the floor. Reverend Maxwell just sighed as he saw Yash leaning against the wall and listening. The parson had lived here for two years now, and it still pained him that the sheriff was able to come into the Church at all without...being cured, as it were. No matter what Roker and Yash said about the man's origins, it still seemed weird to him. Unnatural.

But he was here most every Sunday and the Reverend was a firm believer in the power of redemption.

"Alright! We know why we're here. Sweetwater's a fine town these days. We've got good houses, businesses, a good life here. We took a mining camp and made it into a town fit for families. But we're lacking the one thing that could make it right," the mayor began pompously.

"Come out an' say it, Phil! We ain't got any women!" a wag yelled.

"I was getting there," Phil answered with a scowl. "Now, as you know, the Town Council has determined that we need to fix this problem. We've all talked it over, you've all had your say, and you know why we're here tonight. To sign the contracts and collect the money, out in the open, so no one can say he was cheated or signed on when he didn't. I'll let Mr. Aberdeen take the floor," the town's banker, a thin, sharp faced man with washed out blue eyes and sandy hair combed fashionably, nodded and rose from the table brought in for tonight's meeting.

"Alright," Aberdeen smiled, "you know the deal, but I'll say it again. I know it ain't cheap, but Mr. Carter is a reputable agent. Better to pay for quality, right?"

"Hell, I'll settle for breathin'!" Frank Tomlin, the town Carpenter, shouted to laughs.

Mr. Aberdeen scowled at the heckler, but ignored him.

"Each man'll come up, pay his fee, and sign the contract. Terms are simple. Part goes to the Agent, part to the lady herself, and part towards the travel costs for your brides to be. Details are all in the contracts that were posted at the Bank. The ladies'll be brought here by wagon train and the reverend will perform the weddings when they arrive. It's fifteen hundred apiece, cash on the barrel head only, gentlemen. Come on up, and form a line, please!" he slapped down his money into the iron strongbox he'd brought and signed a contract with a flourish of his pen.

The crown surged anyway, most brandishing money.

"Line up, he said!" at Yash's bark-they settled down.

The Town Council exchanged looks. Yes. It had to be done. Best way to handle matters as the line moved along. To Yash's shock, even Miroku put cash in the kitty. Seeing his expression, the monk turned gambler turned Saloon owner grinned.

"Mr. Carter has assured me he can find a nice Oriental girl, and he'd try to get me a Japanese bride. Even if she's Chinese, I could care less. So long as she's pretty."

"Uh huh. You want to get married?" Yash's tone was of utter disbelief.

"Three years since I won that Saloon in a poker game visiting you in this little town you wandered into without me. Three years since I've had properly made food now that I can't just head to a restaurant in San Francisco. Three years of riding to Madame Minnie's when I could find someone to look after the Rose for a week at a stretch to ride there and back. What do you think?" Miroku sighed.

Yash just blushed and let it go. He never went to Culver for that.

"Now, I'd like to say something," Howie rose as they finished up, "like every man here, I've got a lot riding on this. That money has to get to St. Louis, and my new wife has to get here safe. I know we're hiring a wagonmaster and sending fellows to represent the town, but I think we need to send someone with this money we can all trust. An upright man. A good man. A man who can get the job done. There's one man I trust with most of my savings and with her, and that's Yash."

"What?" Yash sputtered.

"Alright! Who's for sending Yash with the money and to protect the ladies coming back? Show of hands?" the mayor called.

They voted, and before he could protest...he was going to St. Louis. Golden eyes glared at Howie...and the man looked unrepentant behind his spectacles.

"I know you'll get her here, Yash."

"Hell yeah! We can trust you to do it," Frank Tomlin beamed to cheers. The agreement from everyone made him incredibly uncomfortable. But it was true. He wouldn't let them down. They'd welcomed him, given him a place. If they were willing to entrust their savings and their women to him, he'd die before they failed to arrive as promised.

"Then I think Howie here ought to be one of the representatives," Yash said sharply, and the motion carried to laughter. But to his surprise-Roker was put forward as the other representative. Maybe it was because he was so slick, they figured he'd see anything sneaky if the agent tried cheating them. Had to be it, he decided.

Later, Yash oversaw the not so small fortune as it was put in the safe at Sweetwater Bank. The mayor and the town banker both were relieved to see it tucked away.

"Hey, Mayor Barnes," Yash began unhappily.

"Yash? Why so formal?" Phil asked, surprised.

"Well...when they get here, I'll be going."

"Going? Where?"

"Eh-the town's changing. It'll be time to go is all. But I'll get the women here," he answered, and then went home to his two room cottage.

When he did, the banker and the mayor sighed. While the entire town was looking forward to this...there was a problem. A big problem in a red coat and a black hat that covered his ah...ears.

They were all right with a demon sheriff. Out here, it didn't matter much, there was little time for niceties or worrying about things like that. He was a respected and valued member of the community. But they weren't sure their new womenfolk would be happy about it. So they'd meddled. Just a little. A plan they really, really hoped was going to work. Because without Yash, this place would still be a rough little camp with shoot outs and brawls all the time, just one with buildings.

"It's for his own good," Mr. Aberdeen said finally.

"That it is. Ours too. This town owes that man," a glance, "do you think Roker can pull it off?"

"I think so. He handled the arrangements with Mr. Carter. Even said he got a good picture of Yash like the agent wants from us all to make sure the right man gets a wife," the Banker answered.

"A picture? He won't sit for one for nothing."

"Yep. I didn't ask how he got it, but Roker is the only man for that kind of job."

"The only man for this one, too."

In St. Louis a few days later, a plump man was sighing as he went though his files. A little town in Arizona Territory was seeking brides. It wasn't that unusual, really. But John Carter prided himself on quality service, and he had a problem, a custom order, as it were.

Two Oriental women. Japanese preferred. He'd placed ads seeking them, and hoped. While he had several fine women lined up for the others, the two Oriental girls were making him worry. He hated refunding money! It was bad for his reputation.

Then he saw a young woman in a worn but clean dress standing outside on the bustling street and peering into his office window. Biting her lip and looking scared to death, clutching a newspaper. Ah hah! Ah hah, indeed! Mr. Carter heaved his portly frame out of his chair and headed out to intercept her before she wandered off from nerves.

When the door to the street opened, Kagome jumped.

"Hello, young lady. May I help you?" he asked.

"Uh-yes. I mean no-I-" she blushed and he smiled.

"Come in, please. You speak English, I take it?"

"Yes, sir," she nodded.

"Well then, that makes things easy enough. Come on in," she was ushered past a clerk working at paperwork in the front half of the place, into a partitioned off office lined with wooden file cabinets and a large desk. He settled her into a hard wooden chair in front of it and took the well padded leather and wood one behind the desk.

"My name's John Carter, miss. Welcome to the Carter Bridal Agency. Now, what's your name?"

"Higurashi Kagome."

"Pretty name, Higurashi. Unusual first name."

"No! No, um, Kagome Higurashi. At home, our family name comes first. Japan," she answered with an embarrassed smile.

"Ahhhh. I see. Kagome's lovely sounding as well. Now, Miss, I'm a bridal agent. Do you understand what I do here?" Mr. Carter asked.

"You...find wives for men. For money."

"That's right. The gentleman signs a contract and sends me the money, and you sign it as well. All it says is you agree to marry the gentleman for the money offered. I take a percentage for putting you together. Then you go on to a new, happy life together," his hands clasped as he spoke.

"Why-why do they do this?" Kagome asked. She'd wondered about this ever since she saw the advertisement when looking for work and the idea hit her. Dowries paid to a husband she understood, not the reverse! But there it was in the paper she held, that a friend had read out for her.

"Carter Bridal Agency seeking Japanese or Oriental Ladies of good family to travel west as brides. Eight hundred dollars paid up front and all travel expenses. Serious inquiries only," and his office address.

"Well, plenty of good men have made lives for themselves out west, but there's very few women in some parts. So they've settled, they have maybe a business, maybe a farm or a ranch, but there's no women to make their lives less lonely. No family to come home to or send for, but it's the same idea. They're just sending for a wife. An arranged marriage. You're familiar with that, right?" he asked, and she nodded.

"I see. Not-prostitutes?" she barely got the word out.

"No! No. No wonder I've had such trouble finding Oriental ladies if you thought that. No. They have to marry you. I deal in wives only. That other one's against the law, and I play straight," Mr. Carter answered with a kind smile.

"Oh. I'm glad."

Glad? She looked about ready to fall over in relief! Poor kid. Must be damned desperate if she came thinking that. Granted, that happened, agents selling off girls to brothels and camp or mine owners to work as company whores. But Carter had a good reputation in his line of work for a reason.

"I can understand your worry. I can't tell you how glad I am you're here, Kagome-may I call you Kagome?"

"Sure."

"A Japanese girl. Wonderful. You see, there's a lovely little town called Sweetwater, Kagome. It's in Arizona. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes. The far west," her hand waved that way, and he smiled.

"Good. Well, they were a mining camp in the mountains. But now they've got a fine, proper town, but no women. So the whole town's gotten together to arrange brides. All of them! Most are easy enough, but I got a letter...hang on," Mr. Carter rose and went to a cabinet, pulling out a letter and coming back. "Here we are. From a Mr. Kinjo. Seems there are two Japanese gentlemen seeking wives, and let me tell you, it's not an easy thing to find them! So I put in the advertisements, and here you are," Mr. Carter looked delighted. He was, really. She was pretty enough, healthy looking, and was the right age.

"But we get the money? The paper said eight hundred dollars," Kagome asked. She held up the paper nervously. Kinjo. It really was a Japanese name, then. That would ease Mother's worry when she found out about this little plan of her only daughter's.

"You do. But you have to go and you have to marry him in a legal marriage. If you don't, you've broken the contact, and there are penalties. Jail even, for fraud if you're already married or something like that. Do you understand that?"

"If there's that much money-I'll go," Kagome told him grimly.

"This is wonderful! We have a few things to settle though," Mr. Carter explained, pulling out a sheet of paper and a contract from a fat file labeled 'Sweetwater' he got from another cabinet. He asked questions and she answered...her age, her address, any illnesses, all sorts of things.

"Good, good. You aren't engaged or married? Promised?"

"No," a headshake.

"Good. Sometimes I get girls who are engaged to a man they don't care for, and their angry menfolk show up at my door. Now, you have a choice. First come, first serve, eh? I've a Mr. Kinjo and a Mr. Minemoto. I think I said that right...ah, here we are. Mr. Kinjo owns a saloon, and why, huh. Mr. Minemoto is the town sheriff," two photos were removed from the file and set down.

She peered at them. One of a man with short black hair and earrings, dressed in a rich suit with a certain wicked gleam in his eyes that made her suspicious at first sight. The other was of a dazed looking man with long black hair that seemed to have been taken at night. He was in shirtsleeves. He also looked drunk.

Miroku had to go with desperate measures to get him to sit for it.

Kagome gulped. This was going so fast! Here she was about to pick a husband from a picture! But...was it any worse then if her father had lived long enough to choose for her? Besides, they needed the money. No choice. So she looked again.

"Er...a saloon is a bar. But, a sheriff? Like in the stories with outlaws? Rustlers?" Kagome asked. Mr. Carter chuckled, but not unkindly. She looked a bit embarrassed, and he shook his head.

"Those are stories! He's just a policeman like we have here in St. Louis. A very respectable job. Well paying too, if he could afford the money to bring you to him. Or a saloon! A bar, yes, but out west they're quite profitable, I promise! Most have hotels attached, very profitable indeed. Why, either man would be an excellent choice for a young lady like yourself."

"Oh. Well...that one," she said at last, tapping the photo of the drunk.

If he drank, she'd manage. Besides, she'd had quite enough cleaning up after strangers working as a laundress. This Kinjo was likely looking for a maid, laundress, and a wife all in one if he owned a hotel and a bar.

"Mr. Minemoto then. I don't suppose you know another lady like yourself who might be interested? If so, I would pay you for getting her to come in and sign on. Say...twenty dollars right in your hand on top of the fee. Serious girls only, though! No one who'd back out, or I'll have that fee back."

"You would?" Kagome all but pounced. A nod.

"I take it you're interested? Excellent. Let's have you sign here," he asked, and pushed the papers over while inking a pen. She paused, and he frowned.

"Er-you can't write?"

"I can't read English...or write it. I can write in my own language," Kagome answered.

"Ah. Well, make your mark there and there. I want to make sure this is legal, and the courts know a witnessed mark well enough. Sign that, and you've a fine husband waiting for you in Sweetwater," he called the clerk in to be the other witness and they signed it. The deed was done.

Author's notes-Woo! We are off! Finally, some currently being written stuff for you guys here at FF. My first stab at a western. I chose one of the great classic western stories, the mail order bride. It was actually quite common in the day, heck, it still happens now. You'll note this is before Arizona's silver rush and post Civil War, soon after Japan opened to the west. I've tried to really stick with as much period feel as possible in both dialogue and details. Where I don't, I'll do my best to note it here.

Now, yes, I did indeed use a nasty slur. I admit it, and if you were offended, I apologize. I think anyone sane knows that this is not somehow a reflection of the attitudes of yours truly. This is a historical piece, and I have no intention of sanitizing things in the name of PC-ness in this story. There will be sexism, religious issues, swearing, violence, and all manner of things. That said, saddle up, and please enjoy the ride. Thanks for Reading!- Namiyo


	2. Signing up, moving out

Chapter 2-Signing up, moving out

Disclaimer on chapter 1? Still in force. Seriously.

Back in Sweetwater, Sheriff Yash scowled. He hated cities! Except for taking prisoners elsewhere or hunting somebody down, he never left Sweetwater. He didn't want to. Damned town making him...were they nuts? Those women would run the other way from him and the wagon train if they saw his true face, and Yash knew it as he packed. It meant the hated disguise, since he couldn't risk his friends not getting the wives they'd all saved up for. If he kept his claws trimmed and a hat on most people assumed he just went white haired early at a casual look, but long term exposure blew that.

So Yash packed up his saddlebags and glared around. His two room cottage was sound enough, but it was far from tidy. Cleaning was never high up on his list of priorities. He'd gone through every box and bag in the place, and no disguise charm. It wasn't like they grew on trees! He was damned spoiled, living someplace they knew what he was. Now he paid for it. Shoving dirty clothes aside, he spotted a small wooden box on the table and opened it with a relieved sigh.

There it was. He clasped the thin bracelet on his wrist and winced. It felt like tight clothing, but it made the illusion of normal ears appear in now black hair and his eyes looked brown. A glance in a grimy hand mirror, and he sighed. He looked human. Great. It would take months to get them here, and he would be stuck in this stupid thing until then.

But he wordlessly slung the saddlebags over a shoulder and picked up both his Winchester and his...katana. If he had to heard women through dangerous territory, he'd take Tetsusaiga. He'd only needed to use it a few times since coming to this country, really. Most of the time, his senses and his guns did the job well enough, but with his luck he'd need it. Hell, plenty of criminals never even knew he wasn't human when he tracked them with his nose.

To his unsurprise, Miroku, Howie, and the Wagonmaster were waiting.

Jason Bessonner was highly regarded in these parts for his skill on the range, and had been headed back East to pick up a new train anyways. He'd been willing enough to take this job when they'd put it in the Culver paper a month back and gotten into town that day. The problem was that something felt off with him when Yash got a look through the window of the Mayor's office. But Yash had nothing to go on but his gut as the large, muscular man sat his horse with incredible lightness. Miroku was mounted up beside him. He wasn't as comfortable in the saddle, but he was one of the men the Town Council picked to send as their representative along with Howie.

Howie was the least happy about this, actually. The shopkeeper could easily be a pudgy, short man...if not for the rigors of living out here. Short, stocky, round faced with thinning brown hair and kind grey eyes behind his glasses, he adjusted his brown bowler hat and settled himself on his gelding grey with a sigh. He was a wagon man at heart. For now, at least all he had to do was keep up. Yash was going to protect the money, and later the women. He and Roker would be in charge of getting them comfortable once they were collected and seeing to the business end of things. He just hoped he was up to this much riding.

They introduced him, and the man barely nodded...looking unhappy for a moment when he learned what Yash did here. Just for a moment, but it was enough to note. The other two missed it.

"Well, Doug's going to handle the Rose while I'm gone and Howie's brother can manage the store. Who's minding the Jail, then?" Miroku asked.

"Mayor picked Ed Stanhope. He's retired, but he was a lawman in Kansas before the silver bug bit 'im and he wandered out here," Yash answered as he got the bags on the bay mare and mounted.

"We ready? Let's ride," Bessonner said flatly, and they headed out.

"HOW COULD YOU?" Kagome winced as her mother yelled. She'd been yelling for awhile now. The entire tenement had to know. How could they miss it? The walls were thin and the customary yelling from upstairs had stopped when the fight down here began. Probably to listen in.

"Mother, this way you and Souta can go home to take care of Grandpa. It will pay for your passage!"

"Kagome, you expect me to let you go off and marry some stranger in this Arizona while we go home to Japan? If your father were still alive-"

"But he's not! Mother, he's gone, and Grandpa's all alone now that Uncle died. We'll never be able to save enough money on our own to go back. This lets you and Souta go home, and you won't have to worry about dowering me. He's Japanese, even! There are so few of us here, it's a lucky thing!"

"Kagome..." her mother trailed off, horrified. They'd left the old country like so many others, but her husband had died, leaving them to scrape along. The family had been managing, barely, and worrying constantly about the future. Until the letter came from Grandfather Higurashi begging them to come home to the family Shrine. He had no other family and it was a wonderful opportunity. It would mean Souta's future was secure as the next priest. It would mean a real home, a respected position again, security, everything their Mother wanted for them. But the price was far steeper then she ever imagined.

"It's fine, really," Kagome tried.

"Do you even know what you signed?" her mother demanded.

"Mr. Carter read it to me," Kagome answered.

"Oh, Kagome...you'll be here all alone. America is such a big place, dear. We'd be so far away," her mother sighed and hugged her, and she needed it.

"I can manage, and I won't be alone. I'll be married to the town sheriff. He's got a good job."

"Like in Souta's books?" the poor woman winced. Souta's Penny Dreadfuls were a common nighttime entertainment for the family. It was a good way to learn to improve their English with his beloved tales of brave white hatted cowboys fighting outlaw bands singlehanded.

"No, I'm sure it's not like that!" she said. Alright, she hoped it wasn't.

"Wow. Sister is marrying a sheriff? A real cowboy sheriff? Can we meet him?" Souta of course. He'd been sitting out of the way listening avidly.

"No, he'll be in Sweetwater. That's the town in Arizona. In the mountains."

"It sounds nice," Souta commented.

"I know it will be just fine," Kagome said with a confidence she didn't feel.

"Oh...my brave girl."

The next day, a man came to their door. One with an old paper in hand and a girl with him. Nakamura Ichiro and his daughter Sango. They let them into the sparse flat and blinked.

"Are you the family who signed for the marriage? A friend of mine lives in this building and said you were," Ichiro said with interest after they'd introduced themselves.

"Yes. How-it's all over by now, isn't it?" Mrs. Higurashi commented with a sigh.

"It sure is. I was wondering...do you really get the money?"

"Yes. Are you wanting to go?" Kagome asked Sango, but he answered.

"She'll go. Sango is a hard worker, and will make a good wife," her father said firmly.

The girl just nodded.

"Well, Carter-san's office said they were looking for another girl," Kagome offered.

"Do they pay up front?"

"No. You get it after the men arrive from Sweetwater. That's the town. They are sending the money and a guide to take us all there. You must sign a contract and when the men come for us, then you get the money Kinjo-san will send with them."

"Oh? Not yet, then. A pity, there was a fine opportunity...but no matter. We will see to signing it tomorrow. Eight hundred dollars," Mr. Nakamura looked starry eyed. His daughter looked ashamed, and no one could blame her. Kagome had sold her hand willingly to help her family. Sango was being sold. Big difference, and the Higurashi felt for her. But there was nothing they could do, it was the way things were.

It wasn't that uncommon anywhere in these times.

"Kinjo-san?" Sango asked.

"Yes. He's the man. He owns a...Saloon," Kagome answered. Sango nearly fainted.

"A saloon woman??" Ichiro looked outraged, but Kagome hastened to reassure him.

"No! His wife only. All of the men in the town are getting wives. Carter-san was very clear on that. He must marry her honorably."

"Kagome's marrying the town sheriff. A lawman, fighting crime on the frontier!" Souta chimed in.

"Oh. I am glad for you," Sango said politely. This girl was getting a sheriff, and she was getting a saloon man. Wonderful. A mere wineshop owner!

"He seemed handsome," Kagome offered tentatively.

"How-you've seen him?" Sango asked intently.

"Carter-san has pictures of the men. He showed them to me." Kagome pulled out hers. "This is Minemoto-san, my fiancee," Sango peered at the picture and nodded. He looked like a handsome drunkard. But she let it go. Her future husband was likely the one who got him that way.

So the next day, Kagome went with them to the office and Mr. Carter gave her twenty dollars in coin. Mr. Nakamura nodded his approval as he all but stood over Sango to have her make her mark.

"When will we have our money?"

"When the men get here. You'll need to be packed and at the B and R Stables on the west side of town, and you'll need to sign for a wagon. Most ladies are going two or three a wagon, the town's clubbed together and they're supplying them and mule teams. Very generous of them, and a good deal for you. Perhaps you'd share?" Details were hammered out. Date of departure, what they should bring, and how long the trip was expected to take to reach the place.

When they all left, Mr. Nakamura nodded to Kagome.

"Clever girl, making sure he gave you that bonus. You could make that money grow, you know. I know a way to invest it that will double it overnight! It'd give you a nice little cushion as a dower, hm?" Kagome saw Sango looking anxious as she held her photograph, and shook her head where her father couldn't see. The young woman suddenly understood why they were doing this. He must have 'invested' all of their money. Poor thing.

"This is for my family. For their trip home. I must give it to my mother, but thank you, Nakamura-san, for the kind offer," Kagome explained apologetically.

"Ahhh. A pity, a pity. Well, we will see you soon enough, yes? Come, Sango."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Kagome smiled at the girl as they went their separate ways.

When they finally reached St. Louis, Yash was sure something was up with Bessonner. He'd convinced Howie and Miroku not to tell him they were carrying the town's money. Both men agreed as their surly, cold traveling companion showed his true lack of charm or any interest in anything but getting this over with, but while they worried, they also didn't know how to move wagons through the country. It was half skill, half art to lead a train to safety, especially through the mountains. Being a good Wagonmaster didn't require warmth, after all, and a life on the trail wasn't exactly a place to learn it. Maybe he was just a bastard. At least, they hoped that was it.

Another problem was both his friends were getting awful nervous as they got into town. Yash figured it was because they would be meeting their wives to be. He tried to be nice to them because of it. If he'd known the real reason...he'd have ridden for home at once. Or just turned tail and run. Which was debatable.

So it was that they got to the Golden Gate Hotel by the B and R stables, where the wagons were already being readied. Twelve boxy Conestogas, with twenty seven women and mules enough to pull them and the supplies they'd need to make the trip.

Howie said he'd go with Bessonner to take care of those details later. Then they left the wagonmaster and headed to Mr. Carter's offices, and he was delighted to get their money.

"The ladies will be meeting up with you gentlemen tomorrow morning to ride out. My sincere congratulations! I know you'll be delighted." Hands were shaken and Miroku leaned over.

"Is she pretty?"

"A porcelain doll. Lovely and fresh from Japan," a significant look was shot at both him...and Yash. It went right over the sheriff's head and Miroku breathed a sigh of relief as his eyes lit. Japanese? Hah!

Maybe she'd know how to cook proper food from home.

"Well, we'll be right pleased to meet the ladies," Howie said carefully. A shy, short man, he was sharp when it came to business, but a bit of a mouse with women. Not to mention he was out of what little practice he'd had in courting.

They made sure to order baths at the Hotel and get their clothes cleaned that night. Even Yash, figuring he didn't want to make a bad impression. If his cover was blown, he had to try and seem trustworthy from the first moment they saw him. No one trusted someone who looked like they were fresh off the trail.

What they didn't expect was a gaggle the next day. Women of all sorts were gathered and most were already helping the stablemen hitch the teams and getting their things stowed. Others were gossiping at speed as they met up and realized they'd be traveling together for some time, and sharing a town after. Some were saying farewell to relatives or friends. Everything was being done at top volume and with great confusion. Bessonner was walking from wagon to wagon, barking orders and getting them sorted out with a sneer and harsh words for the slightest mistake in packing.

Most of the women looked surreptitiously at photographs...and were relieved when he wasn't in them.

Yash ended up lifting half a dozen things for various women as they made their way into the crowd. Howie got shoved to a large barrel and he climbed up nervously. He cleared his throat, and waved. This was ignored. He tried again. Nothing.

"LISTEN UP!" Yash roared. Everyone stopped. "Mr. Rutledge wants a word."

"Hello, ladies! I am Howard Rutledge, I run the General Store in town, and um-" he pulled out a folded paper and adjusted his glasses, "ah yes. On Behalf of the Town Council of Sweetwater, I would like to say we are all eagerly awaiting your safe arrival in our lovely town. I and my companions, Mr. Kinjo, and our own Sheriff Minemoto, will be escorting you to your new home under the able direction of Mr. Bessonner, our Wagonmaster," he gestured towards the men in turn. "I know we've a long trip to get to know each other, but I wanted to take this chance to say hello and introduce myself, and the other men who'll be with you on your eh-journey. If you need any help, I'm sure we can help you," he finished awkwardly and scampered down as talk burst across the small crowd there.

Yash adjusted his hat...and had a good listen.

"What sorts of names are those?"

"The town sheriff? That's a bit comforting."

"I wonder if they know our men?"

"I'm sure they do, Gladys. It can't be a big town."

"Well, it should be fine, I think. It will be nice to have people to help us."

"Hah! You said he wouldn't be here, sister!" Hm. That last one was a boy's voice, and in...Japanese? What the hell? Yash thought for a moment, assumed it was Miroku's bride's family, and dismissed it. He was intently watching the show as a tall, redheaded woman with a brogue planted herself in front of poor Howie and towered over him.

"Howard Rutledge, then?"

"Er-yes?" he looked up and smiled politely.

"I'm Molly Flynn, and aren't you a sweet little man. I've your picture, I do," her hand was offered. He stared up at the taller woman. Oh, my. He smiled and clasped it, mopping his forehead with his hankie.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Flynn. A true pleasure," he breathed.

"I think poor Howie's died and gone to heaven, Yash," Miroku chuckled as he joined his friend.

"Oh. He's over there, I think," a feminine voice.

"So's Kinjo-san. Oh no," another, lower voice. Ok...not what he was expecting.

"Well, I want to meet him, Kagome."

"Mother-"

"Nonsense. This is the man who will wed my only daughter," the Higurashi looked around...and saw a lean young Japanese man in a black hat and a red coat over black boots, pants, and they saw a vest with a pocket watch. And yes-a badge was on the vest. Dark hair tied in the back, a gunbelt. He and another man in a black suit and a blue silk brocade vest and cravat were watching Mr. Rutledge get overwhelmed with clear delight.

"Sango! Come with us," Kagome grabbed her arm. Her father and brother had dropped her off after getting the payment, and said their farewells already. So she might was well go with them. The other girl nodded and they straightened their dresses as she walked with Kagome's family. The Sheriff tipped his hat back and looked at Miroku, who suddenly paled.

"I want you to remember I'm your friend along with every man in town," Miroku hissed as he straightened his coat and dusted off his own hat on his sleeve. Yash didn't get a chance to answer as a woman, a young boy, and two girls stopped in front of them, both holding photographs. They bowed. It was returned. Inuyasha, not Yash at the moment...saw something familiar in the taller girl's stride. Even in the big ruffled skirt and puffed sleeves and corset, something about her movements reminded him of something. What that something was eluded him, though.

"Good morning. You are the sheriff? And Kinjo-san?" the older woman asked. Nods.

"I am Kinjo Miroku, lovely lady, and my companion is Minemoto Inuyasha. Our friends call us Roker and Yash, though. You are?" Miroku bowed again and made a flourish with his hat.

"I am Higurashi Keiko, my son, Souta, and this is my daughter, Kagome. This is Nakamura Sango. Come greet them, girls," Mrs. Higurashi smiled. Her future son in law seemed both handsome and commanding, getting everyone to listen to him so fast. Good things. But his name was so odd. Inuyasha. It meant...dog youkai. Yash just looked blank.

"Um-which of you is his?"

"An excellent question! I daresay I will be the luckiest man here either way!" Miroku beamed.

"Well. That...would be me, Kinjo-san," Sango bowed formally and offered the picture she'd been given to know the man that had contracted for the marriage. Miroku looked delighted and seized her hands.

"Lovely. Just lovely, Sango. You will bear me a son!" he announced. She looked pained.Yash looked on with cautious approval-until he noted the Kagome girl was still standing there expectantly. With her family. All of them watching him.

"What? Ain't you gonna wish 'em well?" he asked, puzzled.

"Of course. But..." Kagome trailed off. Surely he was pleased to meet her?

"But?" a frown as she offered her photograph, fastened to a little piece of cardboard like the others. The sheriff glanced at it, then his eyes drifted back to it as his jaw worked.

"Yash...eh-" Miroku smiled, "surely you are going to greet the charming Kagome, your future bride?" His what now? Did he just say...oh, no. Everything seemed to start spinning gently.He fainted.

"Some brave lawman. He isn't even wearing a white hat," Souta said critically.

"Now now, he's the finest sheriff Sweetwater's ever had!" Miroku objected.

Of course, he was also the only sheriff the town ever had. But no need to mention it.

Author's notes- 'Penny Dreadfuls' were cheap little paperbacks. Cheap, and usually bad, hence the name. Usually they were westerns and other adventure and light fare. I do think Winchesters were invented later, but they are pretty much the most recognizable rifle ever made. Literary license for my readers.

A note on wagontrains, or rather, on travel then. Maps were rough, few or no roads, and it was very dangerous. People who actually knew the way to a distant location off the rail routes going through at the time, along with the safe routes and where you could find water and towns were extremely important. They will take months to get to Arizona, and know it. Conestogas are of course the big canvas covered wagons we all know from every western ever made. Big for their time, nearly indestructible, and will be very important later along with the mule teams. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo  
Return to Top


	3. Surprise!

Chapter 3-Surprise!

Third verse, same as the first. Disclaimed.

Cold water splashing over him woke him up.

"er-"

"He was obviously overwhelmed by your beauty, charming Kagome," Miroku was saying as the girl held an empty bucket and gestured for another passed to her by a helpful woman. She frowned and hefted it.

"Stop that!" the hanyou snapped, getting up and glaring. Funny, he didn't recall ordering a wife!

"Well, you fainted. It helps," she answered. Besides, if he really was a drunk like in the photograph, she'd get plenty of practice doing this.

"Wench!" Kagome gasped and sure enough-hurled the water.

"Gah!"

"Now now, your fiancee was merely helping you," Miroku smiled.

"Fi-"

"And I'm sure you'd like to thank her."

"You-"

"Do I need another bucket?" Kagome asked sourly.

"No. You don't," Yash stood and saw that Roker-forget calling him Miroku-was looking...completely unsurprised at the news of his impending marriage. He had a sudden sinking feeling. Everyone in town had been saying they weren't worried about the ladies having a fit over him.

Oh, no.

This poor Kagome kid. He opened his mouth to explain things, that he hadn't paid her way, that he didn't want a wife and he was very, very sure she didn't want him as a husband.

"Go with it," Miroku barely breathed, knowing he'd hear.

"You...agreed to marry me?" Yash looked rather bewildered as he scowled at the soaked clothes he now wore. He hated getting wet! Damned mortals!

"Um, yes. I signed the papers, and you did come up with the money. I agreed, and I will be glad to marry you when we reach this Sweetwater place, Minemoto-san," Kagome answered firmly, but he wasn't fooled. Poor girl was scared to death. He could smell it even through the scents of the stables and city.

"We're very grateful, Minemoto-san. We are all very glad to be able to meet you first as well. We didn't expect it, and I only hope you and my daughter will be happy. These men of Sweetwater must place great trust in you to send you here. That alone tells me you are an honorable, upright man, and will take good care of Kagome when we are back home," her mother said warmly.

"Home? You're...going back to Japan?" he asked. Oh, crap.

"Yes. Since her father passed on, well. We're needed there. Your generous gift for my daughter will let us go home to Japan to take care of Grandfather. But now I can go knowing my daughter is in good hands. I'm very glad to say you will be my son in law."

So the mother was a widow who had to return to the old country to attend to family obligations. They struck him as honest sorts, so if he explained it-they'd give the money back and be stuck here. He was soon to be stuck with a girl willing to marry a stranger for her family to be able to go home. She'd be an ocean away from them, damn it! All alone.

Shit.

"Sure. Good hands. I promise she'll be taken care of," he found himself saying, and wanted to kick himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. All because of a trio of mortals were smiling at him. Grateful to him, since he was supposedly helping them and making him feel fucking guilty!

"Oh, thank you," she beamed. He was being hugged. Oh, no. Yash glared at Miroku over their heads. The former monk smiled as a confused Sango caught the byplay. She also wondered why he seemed strangely familiar somehow. There was something funny about the Sheriff. She just wasn't sure what yet.

"Alright, you two, spill it!" Yash's gruff bark made his friends sigh. He dragged them off to discuss this little surprise behind the stables. If he didn't like what he heard, he had a handy pile of shit to hide the bodies in after he rendered them into their component parts!

"Aw, Yash, don't be sore! We just thought-" Howie looked both pleased and apologetic.

"Thought? Thought what?"

"That you ought to be-well-you see, Roker was the guy who first came up with it."

"Roker...?" Yash's hands flexed. Miroku's winning smile suddenly burst free as he spoke fast.

"Look, you're afraid the ladies will run you out of town once they find out about you, so yes, I may have suggested we find you a wife, but it was for your own good! With a wife and family, they won't see a youkai, they'll see the town Sheriff and his bride. A beautiful one, too!"

"Youk-oh, yeah, that's your word for demon, right?" Howie asked, and Miroku nodded.

"You little asshole! How dare you-I never even sent for her! I didn't line up like the rest of the town for those damned photographs! I sure as hell didn't have fifteen hundred dollars fly out of my ass for her on fifty dollars a damned month pay! Half the fuckers in town saved up for years to get that much together!" Yash demanded in a sort of-soft shout.

"Actually...you did, and we passed the hat around town. You were ah-unwell at the time, but you did sign a contract and have your picture taken," Roker smiled painfully.

When he was drunk on that New Moon, Yash realized. When he could get drunk and stay drunk plenty long enough for him to be tricked! Bastard! Using his little secret to...oh, he was so fucking dead! Some friend!

"Yes indeed. Every shopkeeper in town kicked in, and half the miners too. Why, Mr Aberdeen put up five hundred dollars, since you've stopped his bank from being robbed all them times. We all chipped in to help. We just figured...well, we'd help you, since you've helped all of us," Howie managed to get it out around the air of menace that suddenly surrounded them. An air that vanished in amazement as Yash realized the man was serious.

"You all...paid for her?"

"Sure. We remember how it was before you rolled in, and we figure if you leave, well-it might go back to it. Being wild with all sorts of troublemakers, like before. You made it a safe place to raise our families. You might look funny, but you're alright, Yash. The best sheriff in those parts, bar none! Didn't mean no harm, and besides, she's a pretty little thing, I'm sure you'll cotton to each other. We were glad to do it, yes sir," Howie offered. He watched his friend anxiously as his face shifted through several emotions.

It was perhaps the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him. Entirely impertinent, unwelcome, and outrageous, but kind and incredibly generous. There was no way he could refuse such a rich gift from his mortal friends. Not without slapping them in the face. No help for it. Inuyasha reflected he really was slipping lately. First he offered to place a maiden under his protection, and now here he was accepting gifts of women from peasants and merchants who looked to him to protect them.

You could leave Japan, change your name, and put on a tin star...but Lord Inuyasha never quite left.

Sango still had no idea why this Yash person was making her twitch as they managed the wagon, leaving St. Louis behind. Well, she managed. She'd learned to drive a team a long time ago, and she would just teach Kagome as they traveled so they could share the work between them. Some of the other women were in the same boat, but by the time they got to Arizona Territory, she knew they'd all be practiced at it. Mr. Bessonner rode ahead of the line, while the other men rode at various spots along the line of wagons. Mostly.

That Howie fellow was right by Molly's wagon, the next one back.

Theirs was the third in line, and Sango kept a firm grip on the reins as they headed out at a slow, steady pace. Kagome sat beside her on the buckboard, and peered about anxiously.

"Don't worry," Sango said at last.

"Hm. I guess I shouldn't. It's just going to be a very long journey," Kagome sighed and leaned dangerously over the side of the wagon, her eyes going to the man riding a bit back. He looked bored as he rode, his red coat flapping along the mare's bay flanks.

"At least we've met our husbands and needn't wonder."

"That Flynn woman too. She seems happy with him already," Kagome agreed.

"Lucky her," Sango said dryly.

When they camped the first night near a small stream, Bessonner walked around checking that the women understood how to keep a camp. Under his direction, they made sure to water the animals downstream and he kept an eye on how they built fires, punctuating his orders with curt comments. If his intent was to insult and offend every last one of them, he succeeded beyond his wildest dreams.

Soon enough, Yash was settled against his saddle on the ground and reading a small book when a woman stopped on her way to help with dinner.

"Why-the good book, sir?" at that, he glanced up. A thin, prim looking young wench in a high necked white shirt and black skirts peered at him with curiosity and cautious approval in her sharp blue eyes. Her black hair was in a severe bun, and her thin face seemed set for permanent disapproval.

"Keh," a nod.

"Well, that's a fine thing. You'll hurt your eyes in this poor light though. My name is Miss Agatha Barnes, late of St. Louis, Sheriff. I was hoping to start a Bible study group on the trail, since we've no pastor to hold Sunday service in this wilderness. Would you be joining us?" she asked eagerly.

A head shake.

"Oh. Well, if you change your mind, you'd be welcome," a nod and she went off. He sighed and returned to his reading. Women.

Meanwhile, the women who volunteered to make dinner for the train talked.

"Might as well get working fast with that sweet little man o' mine wantin' to eat," Molly Flynn laughed as she checked stew. Kagome was carefully measuring out flour for biscuits when she was beamed at.

"You're a lucky one, aren't you? Met your man like I did. No waitin' and worryin', hm?"

"I guess," she blushed and it was noted.

"He seems well enough-helped me with the baggage nice as you please and not a hand wrong when he had a chance! I liked that," Molly smiled.

"Well, he's a good Christian, so that should rest your mind. So many from the Orient aren't, I hear. It's a great comfort to see it," Agatha Barnes nodded in approval as she came to set beans to soak for the morning with two other women.

"He...is?" Kagome asked, and Agatha nodded.

"Why yes. Lovely, is it not? I hope you'll all join the Bible reading group I want to start..."

"One way to put it," Kagome muttered...in Japanese. She followed Shinto.

Agatha soon bustled off to another task, and a short blonde in a pink gingham dress sighed.

"She'll have us trying to quilt and have knitting circles, and out here! I can just tell. Silly people. We'll be lucky not to fall over at the end of the day! It's worth it, though. Oh," she blushed prettily, "I'm Naomi Wilson, and I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi," a hand was held out to Kagome and the little woman beamed.

"So nice to meet you, Kagome. My, what a pretty sounding name! We'll all going to be together for awhile, so we should all be friends I think. That's Gladys Morgan, and Madeline Spotford and Sarah Hill working on the beans for tomorrow, and you know Molly, right? She's in the same wagon as I am. Molly," Naomi raised her voice, "this is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi, Molly Flynn. Say hello!"

"We haven't met properly, but I'm pleased to know you! Us immigrants have to stick together, hm?" the redhead grinned.

"Where are you from, uh-Molly?" it wasn't an easy name with her accent. Seeing her blush, the woman laughed warmly, making her smile back.

"Ireland, dearie. Don't worry about an accent! A man likes it from time to time, or so I'm told," she winked and Kagome giggled, "now, I hear tell you lot are from Japan? That's a fair haul, hm?"

"Yes."

"Oooo, so exotic! I've always wanted to see faraway places! What's it like?" Naomi asked eagerly, and they chatted as they cooked.

When a pan was smacked with a wooden spoon to summon everyone to eat, Molly made up two plates and pressed one into Kagome's hands.

"Your man's not come in with the rest-so it's a chance to feed him up and take the credit. Best way to win a man, feeding him. Go on," she was turned and sent off without a chance to protest.

Kagome stared at the stew and biscuit in her hands and sighed. She collected a tin cup of the strong coffee being served and quietly made her way over to this...Yash. He'd helped her family, and Molly was right in a way. If they were to marry, it would be her duty as his wife to look after him. They might as well start to get used to each other now.

She got there, and he barely glanced up until she knelt and set it down for him. He closed the Bible and stared at her, making her smile shyly.

"Hello."

"Hey," a nod, "what's this?"

"I thought you might be hungry," she confessed.

"Keh," it was taken and tried, "needs salt." Yash finished without saying another word. He then passed her the empty plate and went back to his reading without so much as a thank you. She held it and stared at him for a moment...then stormed off.

"Ingrate," a soft growl that made him sigh.

She better get used to it and would thank him for it later. They'd tricked her into agreeing to marry a halfbreed. They'd made her a fool and shamed them both, and when she found out, she'd never forgive him for every moment he let her think he was a man. It'd make things easier not to let himself get attached.

Kagome. Just seeing her, hearing her sweet voice and seeing her smile...and he was Inuyasha again. Not Yash, the man he'd made of himself, but Inuyasha the filthy hanyou. Not a demon, as his mortal friends here thought, but half. Neither. With it came the bitter reminder that even if he could admire a pretty woman, maybe even be interested in her-she couldn't love him, and never would. Not a creature like him.

If Kagome didn't run when she learned the truth and stuck it out from a sense of honor, his bride would be kept safe and wouldn't lack for anything she needed, not as long as she lived. She would be treated with every respect once the wedding was done, and he would keep his distance. He'd build a new room on the cottage too, to avoid any temptation from a lovely maiden he had no right to look at, much less touch.

Her bedroom.

The next day was much the same, except that Miroku started teasing him about the fine, traditional wife he'd landed. He was glared at, and the ex-monk gave up by afternoon, choosing to ride beside Sango and Kagome's wagon after they rested the animals at noon.

"Ahhh, it is such a pleasure to be traveling in the company of such lovely young women!" he exclaimed.

"Hmp. So I hear," Sango shrugged. Her fiancee seemed far too smooth, and far too easy with every woman in the train for her to be much impressed. He'd admired and flirted with every last one at every opportunity last night and this morning! Shameful.

"Ah, but I can't say it in our tongue to them, dear Sango."

"Kinjo-san..." Kagome began and he beamed.

"Miroku, if you please! We are all going to be fine friends, and this isn't Japan! I would never stand on ceremony with such delightful maidens. Not least with my own lovely bride and that of my good friend," he answered pleasantly.

"Kin-Miroku?" Kagome smiled shyly and he beamed.

"Yes?"

"May I ask...how did you both end up in Arizona?"

"Oh, that's his fault entirely. We are old friends, and I was visiting him when he moved there. Fine country, really, I was merely passing through. But when I arrived, I fell into becoming a business owner with the Rose," a glace at Sango's nonplussed expression, and he hastened to add, "it's a very nice place."

"Fell in?" Sango asked.

"Eh-I won her in a poker game. On a royal flush, as I recall. Eb Lewis was the previous owner, and staked the deed on four of a kind. He'd just gotten it built, it used to just be a tent with a whiskey wagon parked out back, and then it was mine. That's why the townsfolk call me Roker, rhymes with poker and it plays on my name. Many people earn such bynames out here. Inuyasha became Yash, and myself-Roker," he chuckled, and Kagome managed a small smile.

Sango stiffened and gripped her reins tightly.

"You won it...gambling? You took the man's business away from him?"

"Well, not so much took as earned. I won the place. He wasn't too sore about it, it's the way things go at times. I was planning on just selling it, but instead I decided to settle down and run it. Sweetwater's a good place to live, and it makes me a fine living, better then when I played cards for my keep, I think," he explained, showing off a bit.

"You made your living by gambling? Do you still do so?" Sango asked.

"I did. I still play, of course. More to keep my hand in, really," at that, she just nodded. But Kagome bit her lip. Sango's face had completely closed as he'd explained, and she actually felt bad for them both. Miroku had been trying to impress them, and Kagome knew it. Seeing their conversation die...she took the plunge and asked.

"Um, are you like Inuyasha?"

"Like?" he asked, his face shifting into stillness.

"A Christian? Is he...I am Shinto," Kagome explained, and his face suddenly cleared. He looked-relieved?

"He'll be fine with that, Kagome. I am a Buddhist, after all, and he-"

"You're a Buddhist??" both girls were shocked.

"Of course," a winning smile followed the declaration...that faded at their expressions of disbelief.

"Next he'll say he's a monk!" Sango snorted as he rode off, yielding the field.

But Yash, riding not far off...noted Bessonner kept glancing back at him-and the girl's wagon. All of the wagons, really, in an odd way. He didn't finger the Winchester in the rifle holster on his saddle. He fingered his extra blanket strapped to the bedroll behind him. The one that concealed his sword.

No one was going to hurt them.

Author's note-Ahhh, we begin to meet the ladies! Before you grow concerned, trust me, I have no intention of bashing any religion with the formidable Miss Barnes. That's not how I roll. You'll see. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	4. No Good Deed

Chapter 4- No Good Deed...

Again, refer to the disclaimer on chapter 1.

The next week passed swiftly enough. The wagon train shook itself out, it's people settling into a routine as miles slowly rolled past. Kagome and Sango were settling in no less than the others, and found out that Molly and Naomi had taken it on themselves to make sure the girls were part of the group. Their new friends were the nicest of the women and welcomed them, ensuring most of the others did too. Some, like Agatha Barnes, were sour and only got more so as the journey continued.

Especially when she found out that Kagome and Sango didn't share her stern religious convictions. That happened when she spotted Kagome praying in front of the little family altar her Mother had packed for her, along with almost everything the family had brought from Japan. Her reasoning was they would soon be back at the Shrine-and her daughter ought to have the mementoes. She'd asked what it was, and when told had a case of the vapors.

That little event led to her arriving at their wagon armed with her Bible along with a couple of other women, aiming to make some conversions when they camped a day later. Well meaning, but entirely unwelcome.

"But Miss Higurashi, surely you are Hellbound with such heathen ways."

"I don't think so! How dare you?" Kagome yelled.

"Honestly, I'm just trying to help you! You came from such a strange land, I can certainly understand your ignorance. But I think you should-" Agatha began, her thin face earnest.

"Ignorance? What is..." she didn't know the word.

"Why, backwards. Foolish," Agatha explained gently.

Oh, really?"Why you-" Kagome was getting down as a wide eyed Sango tried to stop her! She broke loose and jumped down to lay into the woman when a hand picked her up by the collar. Yash.

"Kagome!" he scowled. She realized her feet were off the ground and gasped as he held her without the slightest effort. Where had he come from? She hadn't even seen him! Her hands went to his wrist in a futile attempt to break free. He had a grip like iron!

"Put me down!"

"No." He looked at Agatha and the other women, "what's going on?"

"We are just trying to explain the Bible to the girl, Sheriff. She's keeping some sort of odd ritual things, and I saw it as my duty to speak to her." Nods. Yash turned the furious hellcat he held and studied her, then looked at the women.

"Seems to me she don't want to hear it."

"They insulted my family, and my ancestors! Let go of me!" her feet kicked as Kagome yelled. He winced when she got his legs, but didn't let go.

"Feh," Yash planted Kagome back in the wagon without so much as grunt of effort and shook his head. "You. Stay in here or I'll dump you in the nearest pond," he said flatly, making her gasp. He then turned to face the trio, "if she wants to stay Shinto, it ain't your business. So leave her be."

"Surely you'll have her convert, Sheriff? As her husband, you have a responsibility-"

His eyes narrowed.

"She ain't any business of yours, Miss Barnes."

"Well, I never!" Agatha sniffed, and stormed off with the others in tow, muttering sourly about how ungrateful people were.

"I can't believe you let her get away with that! How dare she say such things? Her duty?! I ought to give her duty! In Japan, it's much better!" Kagome yelled in Japanese as she glared.

"Let's get something straight, wench. It ain't better," Yash snapped. Her eyes widened.

"I..."

"Feh. You can keep your damned ancestor worship all you like. But don't ever get on no high horse about Japan to me! I fucking grew up there too! Got it?" he finished with a glare. She paused, and Kagome nodded. As angry as she was, something lurked in his expression that warned her off arguing or questions.

"Inuyasha-"

"It's Yash," he left her staring after him.

But the incident was the talk of the train. Several women eyed her with puzzlement and suspicion...and a few gave Kagome looks of unabashed approval and amusement. Agatha had already stared getting on a few nerves and most were of the mind that she ought to keep out of other people's business anyway. The attention embarrassed her, so she took her supper to her wagon to eat alone.

When she got there, the Wagonmaster was waiting. Thumbs hooked in his belt, Bessonner stood there glaring. Kagome gulped as he moved to tower over her, and she backed away until she bumped into the wooden side of the wagon.

"What do you want, Mr. Bessonner?" she asked nervously.

"I hear tell you're causing trouble, woman. I'll not have scrappin' and fights in this wagon train," Jason Bessonner said coldly.

"I didn't. It was-"

"Don't you dare backtalk me. I'll beat you good and proper if'n it happens again and toss you out for the coyotes to pick at. Hear? I don't like a woman who gets out of her place, an I ain't got a problem putting her right back in it," he promised, his washed out grey eyes boring into her.

She nodded, frightened. Kagome realized he knew he was scaring her...and that just made it worse. Then she saw someone stride up behind him, and shivered at the anger in Yash's eyes. Nor did she understand why those eyes suddenly looked...golden for a moment. Was his hair white??

He was angry enough from the stench of her fear that his illusion was straining.

"What are you doing, Bessonner?"

"Just explaining a few things. How things are. Wasn't I?" he answered, nodding to Kagome in warning before he turned to face the man.

"It was...nothing, really," Kagome barely managed to get the words out.

"Get away from her," Yash ordered. Bessonner spat to one side and considered.

"This here's my wagon train, and I don't take kindly to being ordered when I'm the man in charge. We ain't in Sweetwater, now are we, Sheriff?" the last was laced with contempt.

"I don't need a badge to deal with you," for a moment, it looked like the big man was going to take him up on the clear offer to settle it then and there...but he just nodded and turned to leave.

"Well well. I'll keep this in mind, Sheriff. I will keep this in mind. Making it easy, reckon."

"See that you do," Yash watched him as he stalked away. Then he helped Kagome get in the wagon and passed her supper in. "Asshole. You stay in there tonight. He gives you any more trouble, you tell me."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," her eyes were soft as she smiled.

"Feh. It's Yash, I said. I told you-this ain't Japan, and that ain't my name here. Eat your supper and get some rest. Stay out of trouble."

"Yash, then," Kagome answered.

"He what? Did he hurt you?" Sango looked worried later as she sat with her new friend. Kagome was scared to death and had nearly jumped out of her skin when she'd climbed up into the wagon. Now, she'd told her everything that had happened. Except for Yash's eyes and hair. That she left out, putting it down to a trick of the light and her own fear.

"No...but Sango-he wanted to. I know he did. If Inuyasha, I mean, Yash hadn't stopped him, I don't know what he'd have done. He frightens me."

"Well," the woman frowned, "if he tries to get at you, he'll have to get past me," she announced, and scooted through the well packed wagon to a traveling trunk that had seen better decades. The one that held all of her personal possessions besides a big bundle strapped to the iron roof hoops that she'd packed personally, allowing no one else to touch it. Opening a compartment in the trunk, she removed a slim Katana and set it under her bedding. Kagome peered inside as she did-and gasped.

"Sango! Those are Spirit wards on the inside! And that mask..." she stared at the older girl, who looked embarrassed. Ashamed.

"You aren't the only one who brought a piece of the old country, like Molly says," she sighed.

"What are you?" Kagome managed.

"I-I was a tajiya. I was trained as one, anyway."

"A youkai slayer?? Then what are you doing-I mean..." Sango had never said much about her family, and Kagome hadn't pressed. But now she was completely confused. A tajiya was a respected, important person! How did you go from that to so desperate that you had to marry for money?

Of course...she was a former Shrine Maiden who'd done the same.

"My former village is full of slayers, you see. We lived there, and worked at it like the others. But then Father was passed over for my Uncle when it was time to choose a new Headman for the village. So he appealed to a friend in the Shogunate, and he obtained permission to leave when they denied him the position. He thought we could come here and grow rich, since there aren't a lot of us here who are trained to fight youkai. But...our magics and remedies don't work on most of the youkai here. Many of them are from different lands and came with the human immigrants, and the native ones are just as bad. They're almost completely immune to our tactics unless it's direct combat. He was too proud to admit it was too much for one family to fight like that all the time and just return home or try and learn the new ways...so he wanted to find another way to support us."

"Let me guess, investments?" he'd tried to get her to invest her finder's fee when they left Mr. Carter's, so it made sense to the girl.

"More like scams. Father wants to believe every two bit hustler and snake oil salesman-and soon we were almost penniless after they took his money. I hate people like that! Smooth talking tricksters who only want to coast along on other's foolishness. So when he saw the advertisement...he jumped at it, and now I am to wed this-person," Sango admitted. One she saw neither honor or security with. A mere gambler who'd been fortunate! It was shameful! One who seemed just as likely to eye other women and perhaps gamble off this saloon of his at any moment, leaving them with nothing!

"Oh. No wonder you don't care for Miroku," Kagome nodded. He'd proudly told them he'd won his business in a poker game to impress them, and ever since she'd been so sad. No wonder! He had to seem exactly like what had brought her family low. Alright-he seemed that way to Kagome as well. But she couldn't say that.

"It would not be my choice," Sango sighed.

"I understand. Father came here first, because he didn't want to be a Shrine Priest. He had a good job with a trading company that brought him here, and sent for us...but he died of a fever a year later. So I agreed to this to help them get back."

"I heard part of it before but, a Shrine? Really? Are you a miko?"

"Not really. I was taught some, and Grandfather always said I had gifts...but nothing serious."

"Ah. We're quite a pair, aren't we? A youkai slayer who's skills don't really work on the locals, and a miko with no Shrine," Sango smiled.

"I'm to marry a man who isn't even Shinto and doesn't seem to even like me-and you're to marry...Miroku," Kagome couldn't say it. A confidence trickster. Sango winced. She wanted to talk to her, warn her about the strange feeling she got from Yash-but couldn't bring herself to set more on Kagome's shoulders.

"I will do my duty and fulfill the obligation as I promised. Besides, at least we have each other, right?"

"Me too. No matter what, and we'll face it together," Kagome smiled gratefully, and they both settled for sleep. Worry kept them both awake in the night, though. For the present, the past...and the future.

Yash didn't sleep either. Not when he was worried about Bessonner and he'd suddenly smelled power from the girl's wagon. A small, sudden surge-when Sango opened the sealed compartment of her trunk. A glance at a dozing Miroku...and an eye opened. He nodded, and rolled over on his back. Lying on his bedroll, he frowned thoughtfully up at the stars before he closed his eyes and breathed in a slow, centering rhythm.

He'd sensed it too.

The next day, Miroku went sniffing at their wagon...but not as a tomcat. Instead he used his rusty Spiritual sight. He never really bothered with it anymore. He'd centered himself last night, and now took a good look at the wagon as he rode by the rear wheel. In all honesty, he wasn't expecting much. Perhaps an item from home in their belongings or something with a strong blessing of some sort. Wasn't uncommon, really. But Yash had cornered him at breakfast and asked him to look. He'd have done so anyway out of curiosity, but the hanyou had insisted.

He nearly fell off his horse!

There was a massive, glowing silver white light flaring from the front! He rode forward more by accident then design, the gelding picking up on his rider's distress as it tried to shy and bolt. Getting him back under control wasn't fun, but he managed. Oh, no. Sango's was a clear, solid, astonishingly steady aura. It spoke of a great deal of personal discipline, perhaps even training of some sort. Given her background, he could guess either a strict dojo or perhaps even Shrine training. Kami knew what she'd do when she learned about Yash, but then there was the bigger problem, the source of the light.

The magnificent silvery glow was Kagome! What in the Kami's names was she doing with that kind of power and not in a Temple or Shrine? She had to have been once, he saw the signs of it, but seemed to be at best half trained from the flaring of energy. If she were taught how to manage European or native magics, not a youkai here would be safe if she went after them, much less a Japanese one. A true miko, a half taught and gifted woman-was engaged to wed a hanyou that was extremely vulnerable to her skills, and didn't even know it.

Of all the ill fortune! Of all the women he could have gotten, he'd gotten them! Miroku reflected that Inuyasha was going to kill him. Nor would he blame his friend. The hanyou hadn't had to worry about inimical magics in years! Certainly not from his own betrothed or possibly his friend's own bride. Who knew how they'd take it when they discovered him?

Miroku remembered to calm himself. Maybe it was a fluke. Maybe he was overreacting. He made himself look at their wagon. Neither woman matched the thread of power from last night. He'd noticed it because it had suddenly appeared, and he berated himself for letting his Sight deteriorate to the point that he hadn't even noticed Kagome's aura before. He was an idiot-but at one time a trained one.

Spirit wards, and sophisticated ones. On one...no two items. Up near the canvas roof, and something inside the wagon proper. They shielded something, and damped down the aura of anything within them. Oh, no.

He avoided Yash, and tried to figure this out.

While Miroku poked and discretely prodded, the next days passed swiftly. All of them were feeling the heat and eating the dust of the trail as the land slowly changed.

He finally decided on the direct tact when they rested in camp one night.

"Sango?" she was seated on a cushion, sewing up a tear in a shirt sleeve. He admired her profile as she knelt there working in the last daylight, and she glanced up. The woman had been cool, but polite the entire trip. Lately even more so. He honestly wasn't sure why. But even if there was a contract, he didn't want an unwilling or unhappy bride.

"Yes, Kinjo-san?" she asked, and he wanted to sigh.

"Sango, please, call me by my name. I have asked you to do that before, haven't I?"

"It would not be proper," she answered stiffly, eyes down as she set her work aside. She'd proved adept at keeping a formal distance, and it annoyed him even as it fascinated him. He'd nearly forgotten how it was to court a woman from home.

"If not for the dress," he nodded to her plain brown skirt and white shirt, "you seem a very picture of Japan. It's good to see a fine, honorable woman will be my wife. Not to mention I'm glad you're here so I won't have to do my own mending," he was joking to cheer her up, and she knew it. But it only reminded her she was marrying beneath her family's former glory. Back home, other women saw to such tasks when she had served with her fighting group.

"Thank you. I will do my duty, Kinjo-san."

"You aren't going to make this easy, are you?" he asked with a wry grin, kneeling across from her.

"Easy? Have I offended?"

"Hardly! But you aren't happy. Is there anything I can do, Sango? Is it...that you miss your family?"

She was quiet for a moment.

"I miss them as they-no, Kinjo-san. I am fine, thank you," she finished. Sango missed them as they were. As she was, once, before her father's harebrained plans!

"You aren't, though. Anyone can tell. I really wish you would feel easy in confiding in me. After all, we're to wed. If there's anything I might do to make you happy, I'd be glad to. I really do think perhaps you do miss them. I didn't see anyone waiting with you besides the Higurashi. Are you worried for them? Are they well? Heading back home like Kagome's kin, perhaps? You haven't told me much of them."

"My father and brother live in St. Louis, and they are well."

"A brother? Younger? Older? Your mother? I'd like to know everything about you," Miroku asked kindly.

"My mother died long ago. My brother is younger, his name is Kohaku. My father will see to it he is well," she replied. Evasions. Lots of them. But he tried again.

"So...why did you leave Japan, Sango?"

"Why?" She looked up, "Father wished to. I...really would rather not discuss it."

"As you wish," he rose, and sighed, "but one day, I hope you'll talk to me. Or at least tell me why there are wards inside your wagon. I am quite trustworthy, and I wish only for you to be happy, Sango."

Sango stared after him in shock. She nearly went after him to demand to know how he could possibly know that. But when supper was announced, he started lavishly praising the cooks with a wicked grin at them. At that, the young woman let her distaste answer her unspoken questions. He'd probably been spying or something! There the matter rested.

Author's notes-Ahhhh. Sweet conflict! Bessonner went after Kagome, because the Wagonmaster kept order. Not to mention he's a bastard. : ) Sango and Miroku were fun to write in this chapter, and yes, a lot's starting to bubble under the surface. Good things. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	5. Causes and Effects

Chapter 5-Causes and effects

Disclaimed! Promise.

They passed through little towns, sometimes stopping for supplies, but mostly they kept to a punishing pace as Bessonner drove them on. He'd done nothing questionable after the incident with Kagome-but Yash had quietly taken to sleeping by their wagon to keep an eye out. Especially as they weren't traveling the same way they had going to Missouri. Not even close to it.

When Howie asked, the man had explained this route was better for water and wagons, and all but bullied the shorter man in the process. Howie had backed down meekly and the other two kept their own council. If they'd pressed, it would embarrass their friend in front of Molly and make him look weak. Hell, he was the only one of the three of them...who seemed to be falling for his bride to be and vice versa. The whole train was smiling at the sight of the pair. Besides, at the moment there was no real reason to do it. It could be true, hell, probably was true, but it meant they were dependent on Bessonner to get to their destination.

As for Kagome, she was no closer to understanding the ill tempered Sheriff. He had insisted on a Japanese wife, yet seemed to despise any mention of their homeland. He followed the local faith, and diligently, as far as she could tell-yet didn't care that she followed her own. He didn't drink, he didn't eye women, and all the other women on the train spoke admiringly of these things even if they didn't care for his rough language. While she could also appreciate these habits, he didn't seem to look at her, either.

Sango was in much the same boat. She didn't understand Miroku-or Roker-a bit. Except that her future husband seemed to be a drinker, a gambler, and a flirt if not an outright lecher. Delightful. Those weaknesses in his nature were most clearly apparent when they passed near a boom town called Defiance, one with a Fort attached and several saloons and brothels catering to the Cavalry there.

Especially when Bessonner announced a day's rest to resupply, and that he had things to do in town. Roker had perked up, tidied himself up, and hurried off. They didn't see either man at all once they hit town. Sango was certain she knew just what he was up to, and it shamed her.

Yash had stayed with the women-and they had promptly dragged him into town with a deputation to go shop for supplies as the rest watched the wagons. Roker and Bessonner had vanished...and Howie was off getting his mare's thrown shoe replaced, so he was stuck with them on his own. Besides, Kagome was going, and he had to look after her as promised.

Not wonderful. While most either ignored them or tipped a hat politely, plenty of men eyed the ladies as they made their way into the general store. Yash's glare warned off several would be troublemakers-as did the gunbelt he allowed to show under his coat. After watching them go inside the shop, a tired, sharp looking man detached himself from the shade of a porch, strolling across the street to meet them.

A dangerous, lean, exotic man with a killer's eyes walking around heeled and guarding ten women from the wagon train outside town was plenty to draw his eye. Any strangers around here now was reason enough to take a look, a dangerous hombre like that more so. Something was up with that train, he could taste it. Few wagon trains came by Defiance from the north. Most of them that did come were California bound from the east-and didn't have suspicious characters with them.

"Lee Holden, U.S. Marshal," he introduced himself in the store, eyes suspicious as he asked their business in town. But when Yash identified himself, the man thawed noticeably.

"Sheriff Yash Minemoto, out of Sweetwater, Arizona Territory. These women are brides, I'm helping bring them home. Hell, you can see what they're up to, and if you want to know why we're here, ask Bessonner, he's the Wagonmaster."

"Sweetwater...seems to me I done heard of you. Yes indeed I have! Heard tell you took out the Doogan Gang singlehanded, and tracked Mad Phil Yarbrough through them mountains for a month to bring him in after he killed two men. In winter!" Holden said suddenly, hooking a thumb into his belt and nodding.

Yash shrugged as Kagome looked up from checking over some onions. He what? She slipped a bit closer to listen to his reply, biting her lip.

"Nothing special."

"That ain't what Ted Masters says. He told me you saved his life awhile back."

"He'd have done the same," Yash looked almost boyishly embarrassed at the praise.

"Even so, I'd like a word, Sheriff. I would indeed. Reckon I'll be visiting your camp later too-Jason Bessonner is an old friend of mine," at that, Yash's eyes narrowed for a moment.

"Sure," the pair stepped outside after Yash checked over his still shopping charges, and Kagome stared after them. He'd fought a gang of criminals alone? Hunting an outlaw-a murderer-through the mountains? She'd managed to dismiss Souta's western tales as silly stories. But those things...didn't sound like a silly story. It sounded incredibly brave, and dangerous. There was a real U.S. Marshall admiring him for it.

It surprised her that the thought was so troubling, of him being in a dangerous line of work.

Yash felt quite at home as he accepted a cup of coffee and sat down. The Sheriff was out, but had given the use of the Jail to Holden. A few men in the cells, but nothing unusual. Drunks and brawlers, it looked like. Smelled like it, too. Both men relaxed in the man's office and talked.

"So them women are all mail order brides?"

"Yep."

"And that pretty little gal with onions you were tailing? Didn't miss them ears listenin' in on us," a small smile...and Yash had the grace to flush a bit.

"Eh-she's here with um..."

"Reckon she'll make a fine wife for a man far from home," Marshal Holden chuckled.

"Oh, I am home, Marshal. Trust me. The old country wasn't for me."

"Don't see many Japanese about. Hear tell the government there don't much like people leaving. Mostly from China, oriental folk. Learned some of the lingo in San Francisco, and they all say that's so from what they know about it. Mind if'n I ask how you got here?"

"China." At the man's confusion, Yash lifted a hand, "I left Japan for China a long time ago, and came over with a friend of mine. I hear it ain't hard to leave no more either."

"Ahhhh. I see."

"Now, mind telling me what's wrong here?" Yash asked flatly. Marshal Holden chuckled.

"Fair enough. I've got a Government gold shipment that went missing three weeks ago in this area, Sheriff. The guards were killed and not a sign of it's been seen. I also heard tell that somebody's planning on moving it out. Over a hundred thousand in gold, and a wagon train coming here on the way to Arizona when they don't usually come this way. Makes sense on the map from what I can figure in my head, but not enough. I have to ask myself if it's connected."

"Bessonner's been plotting our trail. Nobody gets a look at his maps but him."

"That sounds like Jason. Man's tight with 'em to make sure no green sodbuster second guesses him. He lost a train a long time ago because of that kind of thing. But you'll be hitting them mountains where your town is awful close to winter. Even in Arizona, it ain't good," Holden frowned. Yash nodded at that.

"We'll manage." "Reckon so. But it ain't what I'd expect from him with a train full of womenfolk and just four men to help pull those wagons over the foothills in the snow, and that's after the rough country between. He's a cautious man when there's people depending on him. If'n he'd taken the more usual route, you'd get there weeks ahead of first snows and I can't see it happening now at a laden mule team's pace."

Neither spoke for a time. It was true. Arizona boasted both desert and mountains that were hell to travel in winter. It was going to be damned difficult getting home as it stood. Both saw some possibilities that didn't look good anyway you tried to figure it-and Holden didn't want to consider them. That didn't mean he wasn't, just that he didn't care to.

A wagon train was a damned fine cover for moving things long distances. Nobody looked at them twice. Large things like strongboxes full of a fortune in stolen gold. Slip them into a wagon, move them to the Territory, and you could easily slide right on into Mexico or just sit tight there where plenty of gold could be spent without too many questions. Certainly worth the trouble of dangerously delaying a wagon train and risking the people in it.

"This Bessonner...you trust him?" Yash asked at last, frowning at his cup.

"With my life," Holden replied.

"Feh. Right now it's me and my friends wives that he's got in his hands, Marshal. I ain't so happy about it."

"Reckon I can't blame you entirely," the man considered. "Look. Let me talk to Jason, private-like. I'm sure he ain't doing anything wrong, even if it does look odd. Might be an Indian problem we ain't heard of that he's taking you around, you never know. Man's always got his ear to the ground when it comes to that, or somebody ambushing wagon trains. If'n there's a problem, well, we can see to fixin' it before it bites you."

"I don't like it a bit," a scowl.

"Fair. But them women need to trust him, and do as he says as soon as he says it or they'll get killed out here. You start making them wonder, and they won't make it," Holden answered. It was true. Yash hated it, but saw no choice. Holden understood, and nodded.

"Don't you worry. I promise you I'll get to the bottom of it."

Outside-other problems were popping up, or rather resurfacing. Having finished buying their purchases, the women were collecting parcels, arranging deliveries, and getting ready to leave when Naomi realized she was being stared at. So she paused as she stepped out of the door. Glancing about, she saw a soldier standing in the wooden walkway and staring at her in astonishment.

"Naomi?"

"What? Who..." her brown eyes widened, "N-nate? Nate Hickley?" she asked uncertainly.

"Naomi! It is you! I'll be damned! Pardon my language," the man flushed as he removed his hat, hurrying forward to say hello. Naomi had tensed, and Molly saw it. She stepped closer to the shorter woman, and so did the others. But the little blonde shook her head slightly, signaling it was alright.

"Nate, what are you doing here?"

"I'm stationed here with the Fifth Regiment. I can't believe it. Naomi Wilson, prettiest gal in Parkersville, right here in Defiance! What are you doing out here? You marry Clancy finally and come out west? He didn't say nothing about you two getting hitched and coming out, and I reckon he ought to! Course, haven't heard from him in awhile. His letter probably missed me with all the traveling the Cavalry does. Where is that son of a gun big brother of mine? With them wagons outside town? I can't believe he let a pretty little thing like you out alone! I sure wouldn't!" Nate beamed.

"I...I didn't marry Clancy, Nate," Naomi answered, clutching her parcels, and he looked confused.

"But, you was fixing to. Clancy said it himself. Whole town knew that, it was all settled."

"No. I'm on my way to meet my husband," she answered softly. Frank Tomlin, the town's carpenter. The townsmen they traveled with had assured her he was a kind, easygoing man with a good living, eager for a family and a proper home.

"You married somebody else? But Clancy, he's been sweet on you since we was kids. You and him were going to marry, he done asked you years ago and was just waiting till he could keep you right," he looked around at the women watching and frowned.

"I'm a mail order bride to a man, Nate. So I'm spoken for."

"The hell you are! You were promised to my brother! Not to some tinhorn out here you ain't even met! What is this, Naomi?" Nate snapped.

"No. Nate, I didn't want to-I don't want to talk about it here," her arm was taken and the twine wrapped bundles dropped to the wood with dull thumps.

"I think you owe my family an explanation, Naomi. You owe me one. I leave town for the army and what? Everything goes sour? No. I don't believe it. Clancy was fixing to buy that land from Mr. Phillips and farm it-all for you! This ain't right at all!" he shook his head.

"I said, I don't want to talk about it here, Nate. Now let me go," Naomi asked again.

"No way. You ain't going nowhere till you tell me the truth! Why are you saying you didn't marry Clancy? I knows he never treated you bad, like you was gold or something more like! If you ran off and broke his heart, so help me, you ain't gonna like it when I'm done dragging you back home where you belong!" Nate scowled, and Naomi trembled. His hand was white knuckled on her arm.

"Miss Wilson asked you to let her go, sir," all of the women from the wagon train were surprised that Agatha, of all people, had stepped in.

"Ma'am, I don't rightly see this as any of your business."

"This is improper and unseemly and you will let her go, Private. Or your Commander will hear about your conduct. I know full well that when you are attached to Colonel Edelson's Fort and on leave, manhandling a woman in public like this isn't tolerated. You should be ashamed!" Agatha said flatly, disgusted.

"Colonel Edelson?" Nate let go, and Naomi rubbed her arm.

"A friend of my father's from the War. I won't hesitate to discuss this with him in full, you horrid barbarian! When I'm through with you, you shall rue the day!" Agatha answered without a trace of fear of what he might do. Nate's mouth worked, and he scowled.

"This ain't finished, Naomi!"

"I didn't want to marry him, Nate. I broke it off. He wasn't what I wanted, and we ended it. There isn't anything else to it," Naomi managed as she looked at the wooden planking of the storefront.

"That ain't right. Ain't right at all! Don't think I'm letting it go neither, no how!" Nate yelled. But the women all glared...and he swore, stalking off. Agatha patted her shoulder gingerly and frowned.

"I think it best we head back. Miss Flynn, Miss Spotford, would you help me conduct Miss Wilson there?" Madeline Spotford nodded and helped Molly take charge of the girl, passing her packages to others to take and the mousy brunette picked up Naomi's things for her. The young woman took them back and hugged them to herself.

"Of course. Come on, Naomi, before he comes back," Madeline told her nervously, one eye out for any sign of an angry Nate nearby.

"You'll be right as rain with some rest," the look Molly shot Agatha was impressed, and the stiff woman shrugged and waved a handkerchief.

"Such a brutish fellow! Shall we go? Come, I've a good patent tonic that will help your nerves. Mine as well, after such a shock," they followed her with no little surprise. But Kagome wondered as she walked. While everyone else was on a first name basis, Miss Barnes was the only woman they referred to by her last name, a favor she returned. She was so...cold seeming and proper. Yet she'd done this for Naomi, when she hardly spoke to her usually.

"That was kind of you to do. Do you really know the man you spoke about, Miss Barnes? That was very lucky," Kagome asked.

"My late father was a Doctor and he served as a military physician in the War, for the North, of course," Agatha added proudly, "and he was well respected by many officers in the Army. I remember him speaking of the Colonel many times, Miss Higurashi." A pause, "I also noted the commander of the Fort's name on the postings there, and I am certain it is the same man. Almost certain," she nodded to the posters on the wall of the General Store...and her face held a touch of embarrassment beneath her black bonnet.

"Well well! I didn't know you had it in you, Miss Barnes. You bluffed him a sweet one!" Molly chuckled. Kagome had to admit to herself that while she found the woman annoying...it seemed she wasn't all bad.

"It was nothing. I'm not proud of it, such things are not entirely respectable," Agatha answered, and glanced at Naomi. "I trust it was...I do not like to ask, Miss Wilson, but..."

"I did break it off with his brother, Miss Barnes. I figured this was a way to start over, and maybe see something of the world past town. Even if it's just the way to Arizona," Naomi admitted.

"Well then, you've nothing to be ashamed of, Miss Wilson. Engagements do break for many reasons, and if you broke with him properly, then they've nothing to complain of. I suspect that you're much better off not marrying into such an uncouth family," but Agatha's eyes had darkened as she spoke of broken engagements. Like everyone else-she too had a reason to accept a marriage to a man she'd never met.

Yash caught up to them as they headed down the street and scowled at Naomi's upset.

"What happened?"

"Nothing important, Sheriff. Thanks for asking," Naomi answered before they could.

"Alright..." he shrugged and took her parcels anyway, along with several others. He made sure to take Kagome's as well, and Agatha nodded.

"Thank you. It is good to see there are proper gentlemen here, Sheriff. It's a great comfort to us, being merely poor, fragile women in need of protection," she said serenely.

Everyone hid grins. Even Naomi.

"So, this Parkersville wasn't to your taste?" Gladys Morgan was asking as they settled Naomi comfortably in the wagon. She was a plump, bright eyed, dark haired woman with freckles across her nose, a few years older than most of the women. Several other women from the group that had stayed in camp and the entire shopping party were poking their heads in and looking after her, and the girl was touched by the concern. She sighed as they gently prodded, and explained.

"Clancy, the farm, all that...wasn't what I wanted. He treated me fine, but I didn't even love him. It was expected, and I went along is all. Parkersville was where I was born and raised, and fine enough, I just-I just didn't want to live my whole life and die knowing just the same twenty miles around town. Is it so wrong?" Naomi asked sadly.

"Not at all. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life as someone's maid, so I'm here," Molly answered. She'd told them all that already, that she had seen a good chance for a better life and took it.

"They do say the West is the place for a new start. Since my Tom passed after that horse threw him, God rest him, it's been lonely. He was a good man, but I want a nice family in a town...well. That didn't remind me of him. Besides, I'm too young to be the widow Morgan forever! I'll be Mrs. Barnes, the town Doctor's-and the Mayor's wife too! That will suit me very well, don't you think?" Gladys asked diffidently. She worried that perhaps it was wrong that she wanted a new husband, but it wasn't, was it? Also, that perhaps the other ladies thought she'd been ambitious to choose him.

"Relax, ain't no shame in sayin' no to the wrong man or finding a new one who can look after you good when you're widowed. If that fool comes back, Naomi, we'll chase him off," Sarah Hill promised. Her green eyes were hard as she pushed her short brown curls away from her face. She shared a wagon with Agatha and Gladys, and seemed by far the most level headed and practical of the women. She generally kept her thoughts to herself, and seemed built to handle the trail. She even wore britches half the time and wasn't afraid to handle a stubborn mule or any of the messy jobs, along with being the best shot of any of them with a rifle. If she'd been with them, well-Nate would have needed a doctor when she was through with him, if not an undertaker.

"I suppose. Sarah, why are you here? If you don't mind. It's just that Kagome came to help her family, and Molly for a better life than she had, Gladys because she wanted a new husband...so what about you?" Naomi asked shyly. But the woman shrugged easily.

"The same reason you are. A chance to see more of the world and land me a man. I've got five brothers to home, and my Pa raised us alone when Ma died. Weren't no time for no foolishness or frippery. I had to pull my weight on the farm and he made sure we all learned to stand on our own. Some men," her eyes flashed, "didn't think I was ladylike enough to suit 'em. Reckon that a man out here could appreciate a woman who can manage herself. This Stable owner Mr. Carson and I'll get on right well, I ain't afraid of nothing with hooves and I'd like some young'uns while I'm at it. It's why I picked him."

"I picked my Howard for his smile in the photograph. Mind you, his business didn't hurt, either. A General Store's a good, solid line for a man," Molly admitted.

"True. You were both wise to take that into consideration. Mr. Aberdeen will undoubtedly suit as a prospective husband, and of course, I shall be able to manage a home suitable for his social station. I was surprised a banker sought a wife in this manner, but I was well pleased to accept. The one girl I feel for among us...is poor Miss Nakamura," Agatha answered softly, her eyes going to Kagome.

"Because-he's Miroku. Roker, that is," Kagome commented. There were nods.

"I hate to say it about someone's future husband, but he's a slick lil' varmit. Luck of the draw, I guess. Somebody had to get the bad apple," Sarah sighed.

"I didn't want to say anything, but I'd swear he was trying to...look at us when we went to bathe in that pond a few days back," Naomi admitted, and Molly scowled.

"You haven't been on washing duty. That man is always ready to be helpful around a woman, if you know what I mean. He wasn't thinking of helping me lift the clothes baskets, either. More my skirt, and him with a good woman to hand! I told him I'd brain him with a washboard if he so much as thought it! Poor thing, she's a fine lass and doesn't need that kind of man, nor deserve it either," Molly sighed.

"True that. That there Sango, she seems like a alright sort, you know? Like you, Kagome, decent people even if you're kinda funny seeming sometimes. But that Roker...he done grabbed my ass!" Sarah growled.

"Miss Hill! Such language!" Agatha snapped.

"He didn't!" Naomi gasped. Her upset was forgotten as the gossip flowed.

"He ain't gonna do it again. But a hand landed square on me, squeezing, and I kicked him good for it right where it hurts the most. Accidental like, he said. So was my boot to him! Why else do you think he was walking funny that whole day last week? Riding after that had to hurt, and he deserved every mile of it," Sarah answered with satisfaction.

"Shouldn't we warn Miss Nakamura and the others if he's done such horrid things? What if he takes it in his head to...ravish one of us? We should tell the Sheriff!" Agatha gasped, clutching her collar. Not a one considered Bessonner as the man to go to. No. While he'd only threatened Kagome and none of the others had heard about it, they could see what kind of man he was and didn't think he'd help.

"Ravish? Nah. I told him I'd string him up by them there parts he was itchin' to use if he tried that hand on any one of us. That fixed him. 'Sides, if'n we made a fuss, she'd know. Who wants to tell her that? Ain't right what he did, but I ain't gonna be the one," Sarah answered, and the others nodded.

The women all sighed or gasped depending on their temperaments, and Agatha was horrified. But then they realized someone was standing at the end of the wagon holding a full kettle of hot water. It was tipped and the water was pouring out, pattering to the ground in a steaming stream. She didn't notice.

Sango. "Oh, dear me," Agatha gulped.

"Sango..." Kagome began, and stopped in the face of the sheer outrage pouring off the taller girl. She set the kettle on the edge of the wagon and left without a word. She was apparently meditating when Kagome finally went to their wagon, and said nothing as the girl went to sleep.

Towards dawn, Roker came back to camp at last, smelling of whiskey and looking tired. He had news. Marshall Holden had died last night when he'd tripped and fallen down the stairs at his hotel in front of a dozen witnesses. His neck had broken and it was accidental. Bessonner looked grim when he came back not long after, and ordered them to break camp and move out. He wasn't even staying for the funeral, they didn't have time. That's what he said when Yash asked.

As he did...it felt to Yash as though they'd lost their last chance to get through this clean.

Author's notes- Some period slang this time. 'Heeled' meant armed. 'Sodbuster' was a derogatory term for farmers. 'tinhorn' referred to someone new to the west, a newbie, again it was derogatory. It was nice to go into the ladies' motivations a bit and get to know them. Poor Sango, she's got Miroku to deal with, and now she knows the gossip is flowing. I hope you enjoyed, and Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	6. True Confessions

Chapter 6-True Confessions

Consider all Disclaimers Disclaimed.

Yash worried as they broke camp. Marshal Holden had given him a whole new concern. Missing gold. Gold that could easily be broken into smaller amounts and smuggled in a variety of ways. Barrels that had been refilled with food and water. Supposedly. If someone was slipping things into the train, they could have done so in them. Parcels of sundries, bags of coffee. Everything new or refilled now got a cold eye from the sheriff-and he cursed the limitations of his very sensitive nose. He could smell metals, yes. But it was a thin, subtle scent.

So much other stuff around washed it out. Short of sniffing a gold eagle to lock the scent in his mind and getting his face into things, he couldn't be certain if he smelled it, or pocket money and jewelry. Plus doing that would be a little noticeable. When he was younger and more stupid? Sure, he'd have done it. If he was certain it was here-he'd risk it. But not after so much practice playing human. So it could be hidden, and his senses wouldn't tell him. That left him with trying to figure out if it was here, and if so, how it got here.

Yash assumed someone, likely Bessonner, was possibly involved if it was here and worked from there.

All it would take was one or perhaps two women who agreed to help hide and carry it, or perhaps even was doing so unwittingly. They'd do the dirty work of hauling it, and the thieves could collect it in the next town or wherever Bessonner arranged to meet them. They had the time he and most of the others had not been here to move it in, or even openly, right in the delivery wagon that brought some of the supplies from town. The men who'd delivered from the stores had of course helped load the heavy items. So it was possible part or even all of the stash was in the train. Because, of course, the wenches were 'mere maids' who couldn't lift them.

After weeks with these women, he was not buying the 'meek, defenseless little gals' routine.

Over the course of the journey, he'd seen them drop that act when they were on the trail, even the ones like Agatha. Even if it took two or three of them to do things that required a lot of strength, they swarmed like bees and figured it out instead of forcing the four men to do all of the heavy work. They pulled their weight and didn't bitch about shit any more than the men he'd ridden with for long distances had. But sure enough, out it popped on occasion. Like for anything he suspected it suited them to avoid. 'Oh, la, poor helpless little me', his ass!

Sneaky wenches, the entire pack of them.

Not to mention he could hardly come right out and ask if anyone was holding suspicious items. Subtlety wasn't his strong suit and he got nowhere with trying to gently poke around. Just because no one admitted to anything special being brought meant nothing to him. Their definition of 'nothing special' was not the same as his. After all, people had been visiting the camp as usual when they were stopped by a town. An enterprising horse sharper who'd come hawking replacement mules and horses of questionable age, a few curious people, and a local farmer who'd sold them some smoked hams.

Yash really, really wanted a look in everything when all he could smell was fucking cured pork.

Naomi kept glancing over her shoulder, but Nate didn't come charging after them to drag her back as the next few days passed slowly. In time, even she had to admit he was just angry on his brother's behalf and had probably drowned his sorrows in whiskey.

Sango went inward, and hardly spoke to anyone. Roker tried, and discovered she not only wasn't speaking to him...but most of the other women weren't either. Agatha Barnes insisted on having one or both of her wagonmates accompany her everywhere after hearing about the groping incidents. Yash still kept Kagome as far away as possible out of self defense. She kept trying to be friendly and to get to know him, even if they rubbed each other the wrong way most of the time.

It was hell. The closer they got to Sweetwater, the closer they got to having the truth come out, one way or another. No way was Yash looking forward to that. Not least because it would mean Kagome would know who-or rather what-he was. Kagome. She'd make anyone a fine wife, and it would be very easy to love her.

But that was impossible.

Now, the land truly began to change, and things grew more difficult. Tension rose as wagons got hung up, rain mired the wheels or the sun beat down, the land got rougher, and tempers frayed as towns grew further apart and smaller. Little gems of the civilization they knew strung across the heart of the West, a land that seemed to stretch on endlessly under an equally vast sky. The wagon train kept going. If they just kept going, they would get to Sweetwater.

But the land swallowed them, and they all felt...smaller.

Not least when they saw a massive storm forming as they urged the nervous animals onward one afternoon. There was no shelter, no place to hide from the towering black clouds filling the sky. The wind picked up and everyone, even Yash, worried. If a mule bolted, if lightning hit, if a twister formed...they were in for it.

But Bessonner was strangely calm as he ordered them not to secure the wagons. He rode on, and said not to worry, it wasn't coming near them. When everyone was yelling that it damned well was rolling in on them, he turned on them savagely.

"I said it ain't! I know the damned weather! I been ridin' in it twenty damned years, and I can read it like a damned fancy book! It's gonna pass right on over. Now get your sorry asses up on them damned wagons and move out, or we're leavin' you behind!" he shouted.

"Mr. Bessonner, look at that! A blind man can see it's going to hit us!" Howie pointed upwards as he shouted, and the Wagonmaster had a strange gleam in his eyes as he did just that. He smiled for the first time since the trip started, and they found it more frightening than the coming storm. It was oddly unnatural, that smile. Somehow...unclean.

"I see it. Ain't nothin' to fret over. Big, but it ain't nothing but a show for us. It'll form up and pass by before it spits more'n a few drops," he answered. The man turned his horse away, ignoring Howie's shocked expression. Bessonner kicked his beast forward in spite of it's protests, soothing it and keeping it steady with long practice, murmuring to the air.

"I knows you, don't I? Oh, yes. I knows what you can do. But you pass on by, lil' cloud. You'll pass on by me, I'm telling you that. Throw that power on somewhere's else. Not here or across my trail. We've a deal, you and I, don't we? You pass on by like I say. Get on now. I gots the right, and you know it. Hell, I got the power, and I can't give it up. It's mine."

As he spoke, he touched a small scar on an arm covered with them. Gifts of a life out here, in the wide lands...it was one of the first. The deepest, perhaps. The one that shaped so many of the others.

Black clouds boiled and rolled like the Devil's own stewpot as the wind blew, and a cold rain pattered down lightly as lightning flashed in it's depths. But the mighty storm...passed over them with barely more then a sprinkle of water falling on them, like a lady rushing past in heavy skirts. Speechless, the people below watched as it did just as Bessonner said it would. Against all reason and experience, the storm just blew by! He laughed at them when he looked back.

"Jus' like I said, ain't it? Best learn to understand the sky if'n you want to last out here! I know it, and never doubt it. We're wastin' daylight with all this jawing about nothin'! Come on now. Wagons...HO!" he barked, waving an arm.

Come on they did.

It was a relief to water the mules and themselves at a mission that had a few sad little buildings clustered around it. The small outpost welcomed them, and even Bessonner allowed that they could stay for Sunday Mass when it was clear the wagon train was near revolt. After the long haul here and strangeness of the storm, they wanted the comfort of people and walls. Of civilization, if only for a short while.

Padre Peto was delighted to discover several of the party were of his faith, and spoke to them warmly in heavily accented English laced with his native Spanish. He was also delighted to note that both Bessonner and Yash spoke Spanish well. But Yash in particular surprised him.

"You sound like a truly educated, cultured man, senor Minemoto. Your Spanish is quite beautiful. But you accent, it is of Spain, not Mexico. Odd though. It is almost an antique one, I would say, from old literature."

"Thank you, Father. I had...a teacher a long time ago, he was from Madrid."

'No no, my little forest friend. It is not said like that. Listen. It is so,' he'd pronounced it again, 'now, try again, hm? You have taught me and I promised I would teach you in return, so you will the proper Spanish, yes?' Frey Eduardo, a Missionary, yes, one who'd been lost and separated from his mostly Jesuit and Dominican traveling companions.

That strange little Franciscan, so curious about everything he found in Japan, even a half wild, orphaned little hanyou brat. Kind, gentle. A man of endless faith, who was everything someone in his calling was supposed to be. The finest person he'd ever known, and the closest thing he'd ever had to a father.

Until the bastards killed him.

"Ah, I see. You will come to Mass, of course?" a smile and a nod at the cross he wore brought Yash back to the now.

"Keh," Yash paused, and the Padre looked knowing.

"My confessional is available, my son. I doubt that I have not heard it before, whatever it is...and if I have not, be certain He has," a nod upwards.

"Thanks," it was barely audible.

Kagome watched silently later as Yash got ready to go. She'd followed him to where he was sitting on a stool from one of the wagons, cleaning a pair of filthy boots.

"Why?" she asked, watching him.

"Why what?"

"Why are you going to Church now? This service of yours isn't until tomorrow morning," Kagome said finally, her eyes thoughtful. She just couldn't see the reason for him to be like this. The other Japanese she knew here all kept to their own faiths. Why was he following their way? Kagome had heard of it-it just wasn't right for her. It seemed rather silly, truth be told.

"I ain't going for Mass now."

"I don't see why you go at all."

"You don't need to," he shot back, and gave up on the grime.

"Miss Barnes doesn't seem to like this Church you're going to. She said she isn't going," Kagome ventured. Christians did seem to have a rather dizzying array of types. To her, anyways. Nor did she understand why Miss Barnes wasn't going when she constantly harped about not getting to attend Church on the road. She only scowled and kept muttering about graven images.

"That would be because she's a very strict Protestant and it's a Catholic Mission. It's Church, but it ain't her Church. Get it?"

"Are you-not Protestant then?" he looked up.

"Eh...I was Catholic. Not so much anymore. The only church in Sweetwater's Protestant, I go to what's closest. The nearest Priest is in Why, it's over a week away. I only go once in awhile. Father Henry's pretty understanding," he was, actually. Irish Jesuits could maneuver through anything. Even how to be a sometime Confessor to a hanyou who's faith...wasn't always perfect. Who wasn't actually human.

Kagome was just trying to figure out who'd name a town 'Why'.

"But you believe what she does?"

"Mostly."

"Why do you act as though you're so different, then? You do the same things, right?"

"I'm guessing we all look alike to you, heathen wench," Yash actually grinned wryly. Kagome didn't know why he smirked, but it annoyed her. Here she was trying to learn about him and again he mouthed off!

"Fine. Go on and insult me, then!" she scowled and stalked off.

But Kagome followed from a distance as he went into the Church. Feeling like an idiot, she stood outside and stared at the doors for awhile. Biting her lip, she squared her shoulders and slipped inside. Maybe if she understood his faith, she'd understand why he was so harsh, even rude to her.

It was simple. Adobe, wooden pews, an altar and wooden crucifix. Small wooden pictures and wildflowers and candles. She ducked down in the last row of pews when she heard him-but realized he was in a two doored, curtained box along the far wall. Kagome didn't understand what was happening, and felt like an intruder. But once started-she couldn't stop. She'd come too far already, and slipped closer, straining her ears to hear. Voices from both sides of it?

"Can we...do this in English? I have bad memories of this in Spanish," he asked, and did he ever. First Confession to a fervent Jesuit Missionary was enough to curl anyone's toes. Especially one who'd been rather put out that baptism hadn't removed his new spiritual charge's youkai streak as everyone had confidently expected. Looking back, the look on the man's face had been rather funny.

"Of course, my son. Go on," the Priest?

"I...I've been lying to my fiancee-a lot." Kagome. She was always a problem for him anymore, especially now when he could swear he smelled her...

"Your fiancee?"

"Yes, Father."

"How so?"

"She thinks I want to marry her. I don't want to marry anyone, even if I have to."

"That is not good. You do this because she is perhaps...with child?"

"No! No no! She ain't been with no one. I know that. But it ain't going to be real," Yash sighed.

Kagome was stunned as she took it in. He didn't want to marry her? But why? Besides, how could he know that? Maybe he just correctly assumed she was um...innocent because she was unmarried? Besides that, what business was it of this Priest if she had? Why say such private things to a stranger he met yesterday? He hardly seemed the sort to be so open to anyone.

"Then I do not understand, my son. The marriage, you will not be properly wed? Legally, perhaps?"

"I ain't going to eh-touch her. You know. Like a husband does a wife. Ever."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and hands flew to her mouth. Why? Did he not...want her? Dazed, stunned, anything else he said went right by her.

A hand suddenly clamped down on her shoulder and another on her mouth!

"Mphn!" Kagome nearly screamed when she realized a furious Molly was the one holding her. Outraged, she dragged Kagome out of the chapel and onto the street, nodding apologetically to the altar as she did.

"What in the Lord's name do you think you were doing?" the redhead demanded, letting her go.

"I..."

"Spying on a man's confession? I've never been so shocked! Whatever he's saying is for God and the Priest, and no one else! Be thankful it was me what saw you, and not him! You've done a terrible thing, Kagome Higurashi, and you should be ashamed! Here he's been patient and kind about your ways, and you spit on his! Mine too, for that matter!" Molly snapped.

"Molly...I'm sorry. I just-I just wanted to know. Sorry," Kagome saw how truly furious she was, and paled.

"The shame of it!" Molly told her angrily.

"How bad is it?" Kagome winced, anticipating the answer. The woman shook her head.

"Bad enough. I'll not tell him, but I've not the least wish to discuss it. Go right back to the wagons! Go!" she pointed and glared. Kagome backed away and fled, tears forming. She knew why he was so cold now, alright. She was endless miles from her family, from anything like home-and now, knew the man she was supposed to marry had no interest in her. Didn't want her.

She should never have come here.

When Yash came back, he didn't look happy. He wasn't, because he hadn't been able to bring himself to confess everything. Like lying to everyone in the wagon train but Howie and Miroku about being a human. He just hadn't been able to get the words out. Reverend Maxwell knew, and Father Henry, but he didn't know if even the confessional was enough to convince that man not to go off the deep end if he learned the truth. He didn't feel right about it, but he saw no choice.

That could not be risked with the women not yet safely home.

As for Kagome, Molly didn't talk to her for two days and even after that, it was only after convincing her that she really didn't understand what she'd done wrong. Having her ignore Kagome as people went to mass was bad enough, but Molly had a knack for looking through someone she was mad at like they didn't exist. In response, she swallowed her pride and all but begged her to forgive. Knowing what she did now, Kagome couldn't bear to lose her only friends here.

The woman finally relented and explained what confession was on a visit to her and Naomi's wagon back on the trail. When she was done...Kagome had never been so grateful not to be caught by Yash himself. A private ritual? Oh, no. He was going along with the marriage for now, he'd probably dump her off here if he'd known! Seeing she meant the apology, Molly sighed.

"It isn't me you should be saying it to, but that would just make it worse. We'll say it didn't happen, but you are not ever doing that again and you'll keep it to yourself, mind? Not one word about it or anything you heard!" Molly warned. Kagome nodded fervently. No one could ever know what he'd said. The shame that would come with it was just too much to bear.

Her treacherous eyes went to a cradle packed with their things, and she wanted to cry again.

"I understand, and I promise. Not a word, ever," Kagome said at last. The woman did smile at that.

"Good. Go on, now. I don't like poor Sango being alone so much. I wish the lass would just speak to it. She'll not even let anyone mention the gossip, and I can't say I blame her for it. Cheering her is a much better thing than snooping, or being cross with each other," Molly said sadly.

"I know. And...thank you, Molly."

"Hmp."


	7. Moonless Concequenctes

Chapter 7 Moonless Consequences

No, Inuyasha isn't mine! Honest.

A day later, Inuyasha looked positively miserable. But then, it would be a moonless night. The first of the cycle. His bad night. When he was a human.

"What's the plan?" Miroku asked, riding alongside him-and out of earshot.

"Plan? Eh-they won't notice anything different. I'll just wait it out and take watch all night. It's what I usually do. Hiding in plain sight," he answered grimly. But Miroku looked uncomfortable. Seeing this, his friend's eyes narrowed.

"Right?"

"Leave camp when you change. I'm not sure if someone might notice," Miroku managed softly.

"Why? There isn't a gifted person here except you. Only Spiritual sight can see the differences." The charm would stop working when he began to change into a human, and the changes in his aura as it happened could get him caught at such times.

"Um-" a pained smile, and the hanyou looked furious.

"Ohhh, don't tell me! It's that Irishwoman, ain't it?" Yash growled.

"Molly?"

"Sure. Plenty of them have the Sight. It's her, ain't it?"

"Well...possibly. But most likely it's...one of our...own...lovely...brides?" Miroku answered with a wince.

"WHAT?"

"Keep your voice down! Do you want everyone to ask questions?"

"Lying little bastard! You said that power was just a piece of family junk! Which one?" Inuyasha, not Yash, hissed. Miroku radiated innocence.

"Possibly...either one?" he managed-and everyone wondered why his riding companion started chasing him when he galloped off!

"Get back here!"

"Now now, we'll wear the horses out!" Miroku yelled over his shoulder.

"ASSHOLE! Prepare yourself!"

"Just a little disagreement, ladies!" the ex monk called as several people watched the show.

"COWARD!"

"Cut that crap out!" Bessonner bellowed.

"This ain't got nothing to do with you!" Yash snapped.

"The hell it ain't!"

Things went rapidly downhill from there, and Howie had to smooth it out.

"It breaks up the boredom, I guess," Kagome managed as they watched them go at it.

"Hmp. He probably did something to deserve it," Sango observed sourly.

That night, Yash ate supper and sat apart, almost radiating annoyance. Then he left camp without a word as the sunset lit the sky vividly, walking until he reached a ravine pretty far off.

He ducked into it and waited, staring at his hands.

The sun set completely, and felt it. He didn't see it happening, but in a way it was worse than his usual changes. Because he felt it. Felt...smaller. Weaker. No scents. No nightvision. Hardly any sounds. Felt all the strength flowing out of him. His claws were nails now. Yep. He was a human. The charm was removed and tucked into his inside pocket to put on again near dawn. Then he carefully made his way back to camp before they sent a search party after him.

Yash tripped a half dozen times getting there.

"Who goes there?" Sarah demanded when she saw a figure, her Winchester ready. Watch was taken seriously at least-something he appreciated at the moment, when he could privately admit it was safer in the camp than outside it.

"It's me," he answered, and she nodded, lowering her rifle with a nod.

"Careful, it's dark out without that ol' moon and cold out too. Go set yourself by the fire, warm up," she said, and he grimaced.

"You don't know the half of it," Yash muttered as he made his way farther into camp, limping slightly. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Kagome's head poked out of the canvas of the wagon, lantern in hand.

"Yash? Are you alright?" she asked.

"I course I am! Just perfect!" he swore at the bruises he now had, and she frowned.

"Funny, you don't look it," she answered. Kagome hooked the light on the side of the wagon and climbed down to peer at him in the thin yellow light of the lantern and the faint glow of the campfires. He seemed...different now. Nothing she could put her finger on, just different.

"I'm fine."

"You look a little pale, Yash. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm not sick. Go back inside and leave me alone," he looked away and stalked to the edge of camp to sit as usual. But she followed. Kagome was sick of him pushing her off, and sick of being treated so poorly when she'd done nothing to deserve it! Well, yes, she'd gone spying, but still! Miroku, for all of his many faults, was at least trying to charm Sango. Howie was always being so kind to Molly-what was wrong with her? Why didn't he want her?

She deserved an answer!

"Not this time!" Kagome muttered. She sat next to him, setting the light down. He frowned and looked away as Kagome realized he was holding a rolled up blanket. The one from his saddle that he never unrolled or used. They sat silently for a time, and she looked up at the great sweep of stars. Aside from the soft glow of wagons and the small lights of campfires and lanterns-nothing interfered with the view overhead.

"They're pretty," she said after a moment.

"Feh."

"Yash?" Kagome asked. He wanted to hit his head against a rock. Hadn't he asked her to go away? Not now! Not when he felt things like any other human tonight. Sitting with her under the stars, close together...it was too damned romantic.

"What?"

"Why me?" she asked. He looked confused.

"Huh? What kind of nonsense are you talking?"

"Why did you send for me if you don't want a wife?" Kagome asked directly. He froze. Yash gulped and looked at her...and his expression in the dim light said it all as plain as day. Miroku had sent the letter. She remembered Mr. Carter telling her that when she signed on for this. Not him. He'd been so confused the day they met. Like he hadn't been expecting her at all!

Because maybe...he hadn't been?

"You...did, right?"

"I-Kagome, it ain't that simple," Yash watched her face fall.

"You really didn't send for me, did you?" Kagome asked him, her voice soft.

Yash hated lying. He also hated the fact that he'd been stuck in a spot like this. That he was a damned human right now. That she was going to hate him when she found out. It was all wrong. The frustration and guilt was strong enough that he said it.

"No," he admitted with a headshake.

"But the money..."

"I didn't send it. The town did."

"The town? Why would the town send money for you to have a wife? I mean, there was a contract and a photograph and everything. How could this happen?" she tried.

"Damn it. I was going to explain, Kagome, alright?"

"Well? I'm waiting," she told him flatly. He winced and gripped the blanket tighter.

"They sent the money. The whole town clubbed together-they thought it was a good idea. I didn't know they got me to sign it. They sort of meant it as a kinda reward for me, alright?" he finished. Bad idea.

"A reward...? I'm a reward to you? Like a village handing out women?" she demanded.

"No! I wasn't-your family were right there thanking me, and I just couldn't say no! Happy now?"

"How could you do this to me??"

"Because I didn't get a choice! Not when your family were going to use it to go home! I figured they'd give it back and be stuck! I'm the injured party here, thank you!"

"I thought-but no," she shook her head and scooted away.

"Look, it's better you know now, right? I wasn't going to make you do anything wifely besides maybe clean and cook, anyways! You ought to be thanking me!"

"Thanking you...?" Kagome growled. He swallowed hard.

"Yeah?" a wince.

"I've been slogging through mud and sand and filth and rain and bugs and having crazy women trying to convert me and I won't even have a family for it! Here I'm just to be the brave sheriff's bought housekeeper?! You'll pay for this! I will make every day a misery for you! You just wait until we're married-Inuyasha! You just wait!"

"You don't have to marry me, you know!"

"Yes I do-read the contracts! Baka!" she got up, and her eyes were very bright as she ran away out of camp.

He wanted to die as Sarah called to her. Kagome ignored her and kept running. But a man sleeping lightly in his bedroll got up and stared around, blinking quickly to clear his eyes as Sarah called.

"What is it?" Bessonner demanded. Yash just looked grim and the man got up.

"She'll come back."

"You done let a woman run off out there alone? At night? Damned fool thing to do. Stay here, and try not to chase off more of 'em. Useless greenhorn!" he snapped. Bessonner walked purposefully after Kagome, telling Sarah to stay there at her post.

"Mr. Bessonner? Shouldn't we come?" Sarah looked worried and the Wagonmaster shook his head.

"Don't need no help getting her back safe. Ain't lost nobody yet this trip, ain't gonna start. You jus' keep watch. Ain't doin' a half bad job, they's need you here, not out foolin' around," he replied, and took a lantern and a rifle with him as he left.

In spite of her worry, Sarah did grin slightly. Clearly, she was a damn good camp guard if that man said so.

Kagome ran through the rocky ground, crying. When she tripped, it was inevitable thanks to the moonless night and irregular landscape. She hit the ground hard, gasping and sore. Kagome just lay there, letting the tears fall...and heard something near her hand.

Something hissing from a hole.

'Not a rattler-please not a rattler!' she didn't dare move as the thought whirled around in her head. Rattlesnake? Something else equally dangerous? She didn't want to find out the hard way.

She didn't even dare scream for help. Kagome didn't know what to do, or what might get it angry enough to bite her. Or even if it could bite. Freezing in place, she had no idea how long she was there when she saw the light moving. She wanted to yell, she really did...

"Well well. Lookie here," the light shone in her eyes and she realized who it was by the voice. Bessonner. Her eyes were pleading and he shook his head as he heard the soft hiss and rattle.

"Help," she whispered.

"It ain't on you?" Bessonner asked softly. A head shake-a tiny one. The light rose a bit and he sighed, setting it down and taking the rifle in both hands.

"Alright. Stay still. It don't like people and it don't like you near it. It's probably all riled with you over it's hole, and it's tellin' you it ain't happy is all. Warnin' you off. Now, listen real close like." Kagome had never listened more intently in her life.

"Uh huh?"

"I can't shoot it or nothin' when it's in a hole and I can't do nothin' if it takes it into it's head to bite. So what you're gonna do is move away real slow like. Jus' move real slow and easy, and stay calm. Best bet. Now, start moving slow."Kagome trembled, and eased ever so slowly back, her hair brushing the edge of the hole. Something hissed again-and she screamed as teeth sank into her hand!

"Shit!" Bessonner barked, and fired as her arm was flung upwards. His aim was damned good even in the dim light of the lantern. The longish snake attached to her hand wriggled and died, and Kagome knew she was dead too...

Bessonner was fast for all his bulk. He was at her side before she could blink. Then he grabbed her hand, holding both snake head and hand close to the lantern.

"S-sh-shouldn't you suck out the poison?" Kagome looked panicked and he shook his head.

"That don't work. Seen fools try it and it don't work, seems to kill the poor bastards quicker," Bessonner scowled and peered at her hand. "Shit. You used up about a lifetime full of luck. This here ain't poisonous."

"It...isn't...?"

"Nah. This here's a Gopher snake. They bite, but there ain't no poison. See? Lookit that, them teeth marks are a Gopher, and there's the head for proof."

"You mean-I won't die?" Kagome was stunned and it showed.

"Nah. Hurts though, don't it? You'll want to clean it real good and take care of it, but you ain't gonna die from it," a handkerchief was wrapped around her hand as he spoke.

She felt giddy with relief as she impulsively hugged the man. He had an odd look on his face as he detached her. A trace of something ran over his weather beaten face too fast for her to note in her relief. Guilt.

"Thank you!"

"Ain't nothin'. This is why I say to stay in camp and go to the bushes with somebody, ain't it? I check all the holes around all the time. You run off again, and you likely ain't gonna be so lucky next time. If'n you don't know the land, it's real easy to get killed and maybe whoever comes lookin' for you too! It ain't safe out here-and you ain't even got no gun or nothin'. I ain't minded to lose nobody out here for bein' a fool," he lectured. She accepted it, realizing how lucky she was. It surprised her, really...he was a mean tempered snake himself, but here he'd come out here to help her.

"Yes, sir. I'll never run off again. Thank you so much!" Kagome was crying, and he looked away.

"Alright. You done wasted enough of my time and I don't think you'll do it again after this here scare. Let's get you back to camp."

But he helped her up and let her lean on him for support as they made their way back. They were, however, met by a determined and heavily armed search party, Yash in the lead. They'd heard the scream and the shot. Seeing Kagome, Yash grabbed her away protectively and glared.

"What happened?"

"She done met herself a snake," Bessonner explained, and they were horrified.

"No. Kagome..." Yash nearly panicked when he saw he hand was bandaged. He grabbed it and started unwrapping the hankie. She pulled it away and straightened up, looking Yash in the eye.

"It wasn't poisonous. Mr. Bessonner helped me, thank you."

"He...did? Are you sure it wasn't dangerous?" Yash was stunned.

"I am. Don't give no damn what you think," his eyes went cold, "but I do my job of lookin' after my people-and I do it better'n anybody. Now, if'n you're done scaring women into running off alone, reckon I'd like to get me some rest."

Bessonner handed Yash the snake's head in passing as the search party cheered with relief. The hanyou turned temporary human stared at it, and then at the man's retreating back. The women took Kagome into their charge and saw her to her wagon, following him in.

He followed, and felt useless.

"Oh, Kagome..." Sango stroked her hair in the wagon as she sobbed not long after. Kagome had managed to keep it together long enough to get her hand seen to and have the others leave-then began crying again. All of the taijiya's attempts to discover what exactly had caused her to run off hadn't been working.

"Sango-" sobs.

"Can I help?"

"No," red rimmed eyes met hers, "you're lucky, do you know that? You got the good one." At that, the poor girl was horrified.

After that night, the wagon train was a very different place for Kagome.

The sunny cheer was gone, and would likely never come back. Her friends here didn't understand the change, she just couldn't bring herself to tell them. Because unlike them, she didn't have anything to look forward to. No proper husband, no children, nothing. She and Sango were steeped in sadness, and nothing anyone did seemed to help as days turned into weeks, the weather turning as the land rose into foothills. Another moonless night passed, this one without incident. But on the way, Yash and Roker found out that yes, it was possible for the girls to completely decide they didn't exist.

The only good thing so far was that Yash was fairly sure there was no stolen gold in the wagons.

That was about the only good thing. They were indeed going to hit the mountains in the beginning of winter. But Bessonner didn't seem to care. For the last few days, it seemed more and more like he was eager to finish an unpleasant duty. Never so much as when he was about to lead them down a certain pass...and he sat his horse for a long time.

'Has to be. Time to pay for it, Jason. Else they won't let you keep it. It's them or you. They's just a bunch of women and some damn fools. Got to be done, and they jus' want a couple of 'em. They want 'em, and no mistake. Them or you. You can make it up later,' after reminding himself, Bessonner raised his hand as he always did.

"Wagons-HO! Move out, or my name ain't Jason Edward Bessonner!" It echoed down the pass of obliging rock...and was heard.

By the people he was leading them to meet here, on the appointed day.

Author's Notes- Gopher Snakes are a real variety of snake in the Southwest. While they aren't poisonous, they imitate the sounds of rattlers. They are active at night on occasion and like crevices, and do bite. I love the net. Also, don't ever try to suck out poison. It really doesn't work and is a bad idea. Learn the correct first aid to handle a snakebite-and not from a fic or a movie. Seriously.

As far as the story goes, things hopefully get interesting! Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	8. The devil you know part 1

Chapter 8-The devil you know, part 1

Disclaimed.

The canyon wound and narrowed, and everyone was cautious.

Rockfalls, ambush, snakes, a sudden flood...all sorts of possibilities and worries came to mind, none of them comforting as they trudged on under leaden, grey clouds that obscured the sun. Bessonner was checking a pocket watch and scowling at the fact that it was only midmorning as he let them take their time. People walked alongside the wagons and ahead of them to make sure that large rocks and holes didn't wait for the animals or wagons as they headed deeper into the canyon. It was cold, and the air smelled of soon to fall snow.

Wait. Those clouds had rolled in awful fast. Sango didn't like this a bit as she handled the reins. Something was wrong.

"How are we are going to camp? It looks like we'll be in this canyon all day," Kagome asked Sango-only to have the reins handed to her.

"Something is wrong. Be ready," she answered, and climbed into the back. Kagome had her hands full with the team as the mules grew nervous, not liking the canyon or the footing. All along the line, women were having the same problem as Bessonner rode around a bend and vanished from view for a moment. When they followed, the first sign of trouble was the fact that this was...

"A box canyon?"

There was nothing but stone closing them off! The wagons were halted and questions flew as the unwelcome news went down the line.

"Stay with the wagons!" Bessonner ordered, turning his horse and riding along each wagon.

"What's going on?" Sarah demanded.

"Stay up there. Keep them teams calm!" he said as the horses shied and mules brayed.

"They smell something. Something they don't like. Yash! What is it?" Howie yelled as he tried to get his mount back under control. It was no time for niceties. Bessonner was far too experienced to have led them here accidentally and the shopkeeper knew it.

The disguised hanyou's head had lifted and he dismounted, blanket in hand. The mare took it into her head to run to the natural wall ahead of them and he let her.

"We've got to get out of here! Something-I don't know what it is, but something's wrong here!" he yelled back, shoving a hand into the blanket to feel his sword for a moment, then felt the butt of his colt.

"Bessonner, where are we?" Roker demanded as he glared at the man, Howie and Yash right behind as they turned on him, the mounted pair urging their horses towards him.

"Little place called Devil's Canyon. Pretty appropriate. Relax, boys."

"Relax? We're getting out of here right now," Howie answered. They all paused when their Wagonmaster...drew his gun and pointed it right at them, deftly controlling his nervous horse with his knees and a strong hand on the reins.

"We's all friends here, ain't we? You fret too much, reckon. I don't want no kind of funny business now, we're gonna do what needs doin' and then we'll get on our way," Bessonner answered. As he poke, he could all but feel at least four rifles taking a bead on him.

"What are you doing?" Howie gaped, and the colt didn't waver.

Instead of answering, Bessonner glanced at the women and yelled to them, "none of you get no ideas! Drop them there rifles and guns on the ground! You sit tight and most of you'll get loose and safe to Sweetwater. My word on it. Otherwise-at least one of these men'll die."

"Do it!" Yash roared. The man was serious, and even with his speed and firerat coat he doubted he could get Bessonner before he got a round off and hit someone.Rifles were lowered and tossed, along with handguns. Someone was weeping, and fear wafted across the hanyou's nose.

"Smart man. Real smart. As for y'all leavin', well, can't let that happen just yet. It's too late, anyways. Mind you, this ain't personal. I likes my job, and I likes helpin' people get to new homes, new starts. I look on 'em like my own families, most times. Look out for 'em, help 'em out. But sometimes, a price's got to be paid, and it's gettin' paid on time. I ain't glad for it, but I reckon the people I'll help later, well, might just make up for this," Bessonner explained grimly.

"The gold shipment. You sold us out and don't want any witnesses when you take it out of here," Yash shot back, and the man shook his head.

"Lee told you too, did he? See now, he done told me about that there missing gold before he died. That was Lee Holden for you. A damned shame he went, he was a good friend of mine. God rest him, but he always did think just like any lawdog, only about the stuff he could see with his eyes! Jus' like you are right now, Sheriff. But no, there ain't no gold here. Might be better if'n it was gold they'd wanted for payment," Bessonner replied sadly. Yash's eyes narrowed at the 'dog' reference, mind racing. He had to get him before he hurt the others...

"What payment? What gold? What is this?" Roker asked, his hand hovering as close as he dared to his own sidearm. The Wagonmaster had lost his mind!

"This here ain't about no gold. It's about something worth more than all the gold in the whole wide world. I'll thank you to keep that hand off that gun, fancy man-or any spring knife or derringer you got in them gambler sleeves. Don't think I ain't watching you real close like," Bessonner answered.

"What is all this? Neither of you are making a lick of sense!" Howie snapped, and Bessonner scowled.

"I ain't explainin' it. You'll see soon enough, shopkeeper. A damned shame though, that you got all attached to that there gal. Should've been like your friend here, and kept a distance. Like me. Ain't smart to get close to anyone in this train, no it ain't. Maybe you'll be all lucky like, and she'll have gotten friendly with a man or three. Won't want her then, reckon, and Irish trash usually are easy," his expression was wry as his eyes went to Molly's wagon for a moment.

"Molly. You aren't touching her!" Howie's hand moved-and the shot rang out. Women dove for dropped rifles and several took aim in that crowded moment.

"HOWARD!" Molly was off the wagon in a heartbeat as he fell off his horse, clutching his shoulder. Even as she ran to him and chaos took hold, a rumble made them all look up. Slowly, ponderously...time seemed to slow as lightning erupted at the end of the canyon and rocks moved.

The last wagon's occupants saw it coming and leapt out, stumbling and fleeing in panic. The mules screamed and tried to bolt from the boulders that suddenly tumbled down! The wagon was pulled over by the panicked beasts, only to be crushed beneath unforgiving stone and two more teams stumbled in panic. Screams of horror rose as the way back closed under tons of rock.

Trapped.

"Hello, dear ladies! My, what a charming group! I am Monten, and I am of the Thunder Tribe. Be certain that I shall enjoy each and every one of you cute little mortal women!" a huge creature with horrific teeth looked down from the top of the canyon as screams increased in volume. One in armor familiar to four of the people in the train. Japanese armor!

"WHAT? You done said some! Not all!" Bessonner suddenly yelled.

"You are dead! Face me, asshole, and prepare yourself!" a sudden roar as Yash yanked something out of the blanket and Miroku groped for ofuda he no longer carried regularly. Sarah Hill, steady, reliable, calm Sarah...was the first one to get a truly good look at Inuyasha when Tetsusaiga transformed and he removed the illusion that hid his nature.

She fainted.

"What have we here? A challenge?" Monten was fascinated at the sight of the hanyou growling at him.

There was an instant's silence, and Madeline said it.

"D-DE-DEMONS!!"

The panic redoubled.

But one wagon's occupant reacted quite differently. A figure suddenly dove out in the open, a weapon freshly taken down from the top of the wagon where it hung all this time, now unwrapped and at the ready in her hands. It was flung with all the skill she had.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The boomerang flew upwards, carving a deep gouge in the stone as the Thunder Brother leapt away.

"A tajiya?? Here? Well then, have this!" he opened his mouth as the boomerang arced in a return path to her. Light formed...she saw it and knew what it was...the lighting was coming...aimed at innocent people, wooden wagons and canvas...

Miroku leapt off his horse and rolled in front of her. He lifted his rifle in both hands as he once would have lifted a staff, praying it would still work...come on...just once...tricky, it had to be deflected, not just blocked if they were going to keep more stone from coming down on them with an explosion...

The barrier sprang into life for just a moment as he drew heavily on his rusty powers. It was enough, but barely. The blast was reflected away into the air and away from the vulnerable humans as Inuyasha jumped from ledge to handhold to get to Monten. It was over so quickly her weapon went right through where the barrier had been an instant before.

"How-uh!" Sango caught her weapon and slid with the impact, staring at her fiancee.

"Help Yash!" Roker barely got it out as he collapsed, his strength drained from the effort. He felt hands grabbing him as Naomi bravely tried to pull him along with the others already getting to the meager cover of the wagons.

"Come on! I can't lift you! Move!" she gasped out. But the one time monk just stared upwards helplessly.

"DIE!" Inuyasha snarled, finally reaching the top of the canyon and rushing forward, sword raised. Monten glared, and there was a swirl of clouds.

"Wait until we come back, hanyou! My brother will be most eager to meet you."

"Come back here!" Inuyasha roared.

But he was gone.

"So that's why you moved wrong!" Sango yelled up. He stared down at the canyon, the disaster unfolding beneath him that stank of panic and fear and blood...and leapt.

It only took two bounces to get the floor of the canyon.

He paled at the fear in their eyes...and had no chance to duck the sudden cloud of powder. What the-oh no. A stench and a sudden desire to throw up almost overwhelmed him. Tetsusaiga fell from his hand as he collapsed from the sudden assault on his senses.

Scent beads!

"NO! SANGO! Inuyasha's not evil!" Roker weakly rose to his knees and tried to stop her as more little pellets were hurled. The last thing the hanyou saw...was Kagome braining his best friend with a frying pan as Bessonner threw down his gun and put his hands up under rifles. Demons? They didn't know how to handle those. The man who brought them here-that they knew how to manage.

The women had taken control.

When Inuyasha woke, he realized time had passed from the sun and that he was tied up. Rather thoroughly. Ropes, chains...oh, crap.

Ofuda?

He could barely wriggle! Looking around as best he could, he saw that Miroku and Bessonner were just as well wrapped, and realized women were speaking over their heads.

"We need more pans, you think? Reckon we can tie a couple more at this end. Molly said iron worked on them there wee folk of hers." Sarah?

"My mother swore by bread and salt buried under the doorframe...a pity we don't have a doorframe. Sorry, I'm just not used to this." Gladys??

"Can't hurt to keep thinkin', even if it ain't no use now. Reckon most of us are doin' the same. I knows I am," Sarah calmly finished tying another pot to some ropes they'd strung around them as she spoke.

Miroku groaned as he tried to sit up, and only succeeded in rolling a bit. His head ached, and he stared blankly around at the er...enclosure?

A circle of salt, one of bunches of herbs, candles, iron pots on ropes, ofuda, crosses, complicated knots, brooms, and things sketched in the ground. A dozen different traditions were represented in a makeshift binding circle! They were locking them in! Not only that, but there was enough Shinto magic in them to work on Inuyasha!

"What are you doing? Let us out of this and untie us! I'm not even a youkai! Er-demon," Miroku demanded, and Sarah studied him for a moment before she answered.

"Uh huh. Like he was? I seen that there light thing you done pulled with my own two eyes, Mr. 'that there's my best friend an' we ain't nothin' funny'. Or Mr. 'Wagonmaster who led us here to get killed'. Or Mr. 'dog eared-big sword' feller," a nod to Inuyasha, who was just lying there. Bessonner looked oddly impressed and nodded.

"Sneaky, ain't you? Shit, you done got us good, don't you? Wouldn't have figured on a bunch of women catchin' me and tyin' me up. Must be gettin' old," he said with a snort, eyeing them.

"Believe me, I'm as human as you are, and Yash isn't evil. Yes, he's a youkai, but I assure you, not all of them are evil," Miroku tried.

"Now, I might be believin' you, if you hadn't already done showed us you were a slick lil' varmint who's been lyin' to us about this feller here. Trust me, try to get out of that there circle or them ropes, and you won't like it," Sarah promised.

"I'm afraid so. Sarah will shoot you-and Sango helped her with the bullets. She promises they will hurt you, Sheriff. And you, Mr. Kinjo, human or not. As for you, Mr. Bessonner, she will gladly shoot you if you give her an excuse," Gladys agreed. Inuyasha scowled. Gladys, of all the damn women to be here as a guard. It felt like he was being held prisoner by someone's mother.

"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Inuyasha said finally as he glared at them, and both women looked surprised and a little embarrassed.

"Well, it was talked about, and we voted on it," Sarah admitted.

"You...voted on it?" Yash asked in disbelief.

"We did. I think you should know most of us aren't in favor of doing that to you-or Mr. Kinjo," Gladys explained kindly.

"Less'n we got to," Sarah added.

"Then why the hell did you crazy wenches tie us up in this stupid circle? Let us out!"

"Language! Now, we aren't sure that's the best idea either. Letting you out, that is. Our Wagonmaster brought us here, after all, and well-you know. We have an actual demon in our midst and we're trapped with more probably on the way! So until we know more about who we can trust besides ourselves, you're staying in there. I advise you try to relax and answer our questions honestly," Gladys answered. She glanced up at someone approaching and sighed in relief.

"I say we can't trust either of them. Possibly not even Howie. He called to Inuyasha and asked him about a scent, and they're all from the same town. I'd say they all were hiding him and decided not to tell us," Sango announced, and both men winced as she came into view. Actually, at what she was wearing. The same little costume they'd seen when the battle started earlier.

Armor. Mask. Katana. No doubting what she was. Tetsusaiga was sheathed and in her hands. She sat and set it down carefully in front of her, frowning.

"Hell, I didn't know there was a demon in the train. Can't be puttin' me in with them, now! Ain't right! Not a bit of it! I ain't with them!" Bessonner protested.

"Would you like us to do what we do in Japan to people who bring humans to demons for food? You won't like it, and it can take hours to die from it," Sango asked sweetly, and he wilted.

"Weren't gonna be all of you," he muttered.

"Sango, you mean you're...really..." Miroku trailed off.

"My family are slayers. I'll admit I didn't think I'd need my weapons anytime soon, but I'm glad now that I packed my equipment. As for you...Sheriff Minemoto. You'd fetch a fine bounty back home, you know. I'd say you're lucky they don't offer them here for your kind," she noted as she examined them dispassionately.

"Well, what a wonderful taste of the old country you are," Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing personal. The old Shogunate offered the rewards and bounties, and we were happy to help protect humans. Besides, my village never turned over the harmless ones. If you truly mean no harm, then we might just let you go," a glance at Gladys, "please tell everyone they're awake."

"Of course," the woman bustled off.

"Miroku, you better fix this. Your little quest to get laid regularly and have some decent Japanese food has officially gone too far. Only you would find a fucking tajiya in motherfucking St. Louis!" Inuyasha said slowly. He glared at her, and she just watched him as Gladys got the other women together.

They gathered and stared, all of them eyeing the trio in the circle with everything from worry to fear to curiosity...and a great deal of loathing directed at Bessonner.

All but three. Molly and Agatha weren't here. No. It was the other missing woman they let through to the front that was worse. Kagome. Who stood silently looking down at Yash with her hands bunched in her skirts, still stained with blood. Howie's. He could smell it.

"So. Let's start at the beginning," Sango said grimly.

"Is Howie alright?" Inuyasha demanded, and Gladys looked at Kagome.

"Agatha got the bullet out. Don't worry, her father was a Doctor who had her help him sometimes. She says he'll probably be alright as far as she knows, but she thinks we need to get him to a real doctor. She's still in with Molly working on his shoulder," Kagome answered.

There were nods of relief.

"Good. But we still have business...my Lord. Right?" Sango demanded.

"I ain't a Lord! Now let us go!"

"Really, now? That was a very high quality concealment charm you were using. One good enough to fool me for so long isn't easy to find without connections," she pulled his bracelet from under her shoulder armor.

"I'm a good shopper."

"You must be," Sango let him dangle a moment before she said it, "after all, this charm and sword each have Master Totosai's maker's mark and he almost exclusively works for the youkai nobility. Or was there a sale on powerful magical weapons too?" she asked.

"Damn it," Inuyasha muttered.

"Lord? Totosai? Sango, what do you mean?" Kagome leaned over and asked it softly. Sango looked down at the youkai and shook her head.

"Admit it. Kagome deserves to know at the very least!"

"You've got all the answers, Sango," Inuyasha shot back.

"But I don't. You match the description of a Lord of the Clan Inu who died in battle nine years ago, taking a warrior monk with him. Was it you two? I mean, a monk and a youkai together would seem to fit you both."

"Feh."

"Who are you? What Tribe or Clan? What are your intentions? Why are you here? What are you planning on doing? Well?" Sango asked.

"Nothing! I told you people who I am and what I'm doing!"

"It's true. He has. Inuyasha is the Sheriff of Sweetwater. We sent him along here to meet you all, and well, try and avoid this unpleasantness. Granted, this isn't how we imagined telling you, but we all know what Inuyasha is and we all trusted him enough to ask him to escort you all home," Miroku explained.

"You mean to tell me the entire town knows?" Sango looked shocked.

"Of course."

"A...demon sheriff??" Sango repeated.

"I have to say I'm disappointed, Sango. You're being very close minded," Miroku answered reproachfully.

"I have something to say," Kagome said softly, and every one of the women gave her the floor.

"I would," someone muttered.

"We should let him and Roker go," she commented.

"Let them go?" Sango stared at Kagome in shock.

"Yes. If they come back, we'll need them. He tried to fight off the other youkai, and Roker-Miroku...he shielded you. They wouldn't do that if they were evil. Besides, neither of them has hurt any of us, Sango."

Physically. Kagome felt like someone had hit her with a club, but let it go. There was no time now for her feelings. Everything he'd said, everything he'd done-it made sense now.

Horrible, horrible sense.

"I'd like to point out I can also be useful in such situations," Miroku offered.

"A man who can create spiritual barriers running a bar. You should be ashamed of yourself," Kagome told him.

"Why? I'm not a monk anymore," Miroku answered, honestly surprised.

"You're the powerful warrior monk in the story, aren't you?" Kagome asked dryly, and he blushed.

"Well, I was. Look...here's what happened..."

And a tale it was.

Author's Notes- I really enjoyed this one. The scent beads are from 'Possessed by a parasite: Shippo, our worst enemy'. I had to split it for length, but both parts are going up today. I hope you enjoy. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	9. The Devil you knowpart 2

Chapter 9-The Devil you know-part 2

Nine years before. Outside a small village on the Japanese coast.

The fisherman bowed in the cave near the shore and the tired looking man smiled. His helper, and his only chance to escape the hounds. Literally. Between his brother and most youkai long since disowning him for his faith and half blood, and the humans hunting youkai-there was no safe place here for him. But it never ceased to surprise him that a very small, equally hunted part of the population...did offer him real help on occasion. Like now. They accepted him as one of them, just as Frey Eduardo had.

"The boat's ready, and you may leave this night on the tide. She is sound enough, if small for the task. I have placed food and water onboard, but the rest will be up to you."

"Damn. I owe you for this, Hideki." The man standing there in a red kimono looked exhausted and wary. His nose was almost overwhelmed by fish and salt and sea. It made him nervous.

"No. I aid you from faith and gratitude, you are owed this! If not for you, the hunters would have caught my family when they sought the Christians of this village. You led them away by breaking your hiding, and letting them think that the rumors were merely of youkai bothering people. You were our guardian angel as you have been to others like us, and so I am proud to help you," Hideki bowed again.

"I ain't no angel. Trust me. But, why ain't you leaving?"

"We shall stay. I have heard rumors even here in this little village. It is said that the Shogunate crumbles, and I believe that we humans will be able to practice our beliefs in safety one day when they are gone. Besides, we are of this village. They all would be punished if we left and it was discovered. No, it is safer to have my boat stolen," the man explained. Inuyasha had heard rumors of the Tokugawa collapsing for over a century. He'd believe it when he saw it. Maybe not even then. But he didn't argue.

"Keh. Good luck-and thanks," he answered. It was awkward...but sincere.

"None are needed. God watch over and protect you on your voyage and after," Hideki answered.

"And you."

The man turned to go-and froze as a shadow crossed the cave mouth. Inuyasha hadn't smelled him with his nose awash in fish. Oh no. A very young man in robes and a hat. Robes...that were awfully expensive looking, holding the rings of his staff so they wouldn't jingle. He was also wearing plenty of jewelry. Not what was usual for a poor itinerant monk.

"So. There is a youkai here. I rather thought it would be profitable to follow you, my good man, and I see that I was right. Although I confess I wasn't expecting to run across hidden Christians on top of a youkai. There are rich rewards for such pernicious Western influences and a youkai being brought to light. I might have a most fortunate day today," the monk said with amusement, tapping the staff and peering at them.

"Oh, no. Please, this youkai, he means no harm! He is leaving, can you not just let him go?" the fisherman asked, horrified. He'd betrayed him!

"He ain't going to listen. Get out of the way," the hanyou drew his sword.

"Oh? How rude! We've just met and yet you make such judgments of me. I am Miroku, a humble monk, and I assure you that I am open to reason," a glance at the water behind, "particularly when travel away from Shogunate authority is involved."

"You don't sound like any Buddhist monk I ever met," Inuyasha answered.

"You really ought to get out more."

"I was trying to when you showed up!"

"You truly intend to make for the continent?" Miroku asked with interest.

"Like it's any business of yours. Now are you gonna fight or what?" the hanyou demanded, and the monk visibly considered.

"Hm. Perhaps I might instead make you a deal, my new found friends."

"A deal?" the fisherman asked, and there was a nod.

"You see, if I were to stay here, it would be my duty to inform the authorities of both the youkai and the Christians hereabouts. Now," a finger lifted, "if I were not here, why, there would be no need to tell anyone. You see, I have long wished to study in China. Mind you, permission is difficult to obtain, so I have been stuck here. But if I were to accompany you, everyone gets what they want. The fisherman's secret is safe, you are free to terrorize the continent or not as you wish-and I get to study as I desire."

"Study in China?" the hanyou asked.

"Of course. You see, I find the current government seems to have taken a small dislike to me, and I feel travel to the Temples there can be most conducive to the my development."

"You mean you're on the run and want to escape," Inuyasha sneered.

"One man's flight is another man's journey. Besides-I make a marvelous traveling companion. I have studied their language, I am a cheerful and pleasant person, and a most useful one if I do say so myself. The good fellow here can give out that we...killed each other or something as well, so no one will be looking for us. When I surprised you stealing the boat that sadly washed out to sea, hm? It could work," Miroku answered with perfect sincerity. Faking their deaths? That was a damned fine plan.

Shit.

"I bet you end up getting chased out of China," Inuyasha said at last.

He was right-but that was another story.

"So we traveled to fair China, and I chose to leave the life of a monk behind. Well, we remained friends, Inuyasha and myself, and in time the opportunity came to come to this wild and lovely country. Naturally, we took immediate advantage of it, going our separate ways after we arrived to explore this wondrous land," Miroku explained.

"Because you managed to piss off the head of a fucking Opium operation with friends in the fucking government by chasing his wife. Who promptly tried to have us both killed and I told you I wasn't saving your sorry ass again," Inuyasha said at last.

"She said she was a widow!" Miroku yelled suddenly. The women got the feeling this was a long standing argument. They would be correct.

"Right," Inuyasha's sarcasm could cut steel. It was ignored.

"Then of course, I elected to visit him in his charming town, and settled in. A common enough tale. In any case, if that was in fact Monten, you will need us. The Thunder youkai are incredibly powerful. His brother Hiten is not known for kindness any more than Monten himself is," Miroku added.

"Hm. Well now, I'd like to know how a whole danged town decided on a demon sheriff. But I reckon we'd best let you out an' get ready to meet them Thunder things. Mind you, I want that story afore we get to Sweetwater," Sarah said at last.

"Let-? Have you all lost your minds? We cannot trust them!" Sango barked.

"Sango, while that may be so, we don't have a choice. You told us yourself that this...Shinto magic of yours worked best on those things. Besides, you weren't exactly honest either and we still trust you, don't we?" Gladys replied, and there were firm nods.

"Well-that's different! I'm a slayer, we're perfectly trustworthy!" Sango replied, startled by the very idea of anyone not trusting someone like her immediately.

"Not the same here, is it? When have any of them seen one before?" Kagome asked her. The tajiya blushed slightly as she realized Kagome had a point.

"We trust you because we do know you, Sango. We know enough to think you want to help. We also know how these two have behaved. Any one of us would have sworn that Yash is a good man who would gladly help any of us before this came out. So it seems to me that the sheriff and possibly Mr. Kinjo are our best way to get through this alive," Gladys finished. Miroku was a bit put out by the fact that they trusted Inuyasha more than himself.

"He hasn't hurt anyone, like Kagome said. Besides, he's got puppy ears, and I can't believe anyone or anything with puppy ears is evil," Naomi commented. Inuyasha was annoyed-but bit it down as they began untying them and breaking the circle. Puppy ears. Feh.

"I think we're making a big mistake," Sango muttered.

"Maybe. But what choice do we have?" Kagome answered.

"What about me?" Bessonner snapped, and they all glared.

"Ohhh, we've got plenty to be askin' you," Sarah coolly pointed her rifle at him.

"Shit," he said tiredly, and looked bitter.

"Well?" Sango asked.

"I ain't talkin'. No damned woman's gonna make me say shit."

"How about a demon making you, then?" Kagome asked suddenly...and crossed the circle to kneel by Yash. He stared up her.

"You know, all those stories about hanyou eating people? Myths. You wenches tied us up, you deal with your own damned prisoners."

"Hanyou?" Kagome asked suddenly, and he looked away.

"Heh. Seems like your demon don't want to play the big bad, do he? Hell, we's dead now anyways. Ain't nothin' no bunch of women and a little demon and a gambler gonna do to stop it," Bessonner said, and spat at her feet. She glared and hit him.

He screamed as her hand glowed.

Meanwhile, Monten had reached the caves that were his destination and reported what happened. He had just been told to seal the canyon, but had brought news of far more interest.

The handsome man at his ease in the caves smiled. Outstanding. A real challenge at last! There was so little amusement in this region, and here a prime opportunity waited for him!

"When do we go, dear brother?" Monten asked eagerly. Hiten smiled.

"Soon enough. This youkai and tajiya interest me. We haven't faced any human opponents capable of harming us in far too long, and my blood yearns to prove itself!"

"A pity they captured that human fellow, though. He was promised to me and they will probably kill him," Monten sighed.

"True. That greedy little gravedigger didn't pay nearly enough for his crimes. To make up for it, I give you the tajiya and first choice of the virgins he delivered. But the youkai is mine," Hiten warned.

"Truly? You mean it? Oh, thank you, brother!" Monten beamed.

"Of course. After all, you were probably robbed of his blood, and you did well by telling me of the prey waiting for us. They should be in a fine panic soon," Hiten answered.

"Yes! Oh, this will be fun!"

"So it shall, brother, so it shall."

Meanwhile, the wagon train was learning a great deal.

"Oh!" Kagome pulled her hand away and stared as Bessonner writhed in the bonds.

"Wait," Miroku peered at him, and his jaw dropped. Something was...glowing? Something on the man was tinged with power! Something small, and it had been washed out by Kagome's own aura!

"What is it?" Kagome asked, and he told her he saw something.

"Ain't nothin'! You can't have it!" Bessonner yelled.

"What you got?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"More magic? But...he doesn't seem to be the sort who'd have magic," Gladys commented. Of course...it also was bizarre that a demon wore a sheriff's badge and a demon slayer was apparently engaged to a former monk of some sort. But this was that sort of day, she supposed.

"Where is it?" Kagome ignored Bessonner's protests and looked him over.

"Along his...right side, I think. Around where you touched him," Miroku answered.

"Tell us or I'll touch you again!" Kagome barked.

"Kagome, untie us and let us out. I think you need someone skilled at this, and I doubt Sango is up for it," Miroku asked, and she bit her lip. The others watching nodded.

"Alright. Move funny, anyone-and I'll shoot. Go ahead, Kagome," Sarah allowed, hefting her rifle into position. Gladys passed Kagome a knife. She carefully removed the ofuda and ropes from Miroku and let him stand. He rubbed his arms and worked his hands as Yash glared.

"Well?"

"You can stay tied, thank you. You don't want to help so you can stay there for now," Kagome answered tartly. Miroku rolled the struggling man over and frowned.

"Well well. His right arm, I think. Something in there, perhaps?" he asked the man, and the look on Bessonner's face was proof enough.

"Kagome, give me the knife and stand back," she nodded, passed it to him, and scooted away.

"Oh! You aren't-" Gladys' fingers made vague flicking gestures.

"If something's here..." he loosened the arm as he tried to keep him partially bound, "ah hah. Something's right here under the skin. Stand back," Miroku asked. They gladly obeyed as he carefully cut the ropes, then skin. Bessonner screamed like a dying man as he came up with a bloody piece of metal that he threw on the ground!

"What is that?" Kagome gasped.

"Get me an ofuda now!" she did, and he slapped the paper over it. It suddenly began to smoke and hiss.

"What kind of evil thing is that?" Gladys had backed away, fear plain on her face.

"I'm not sure. Something powerful," Miroku stared at it. It looked like an almost triangular bit of oddly golden metal that was likely broken off a larger piece. It had an edge, and he was pretty sure it didn't belong to Bessonner.

Unless the man had taken up Japanese magic at some point.

"Maybe Sango?" Kagome suggested. Miroku shook his head.

"Inuyasha," he answered, and the girl looked away. He couldn't blame her. She didn't want anything to do with either of them now, and it was entirely deserved. After all, they'd set her up as a youkai's bride.

"I ain't doing a damned thing until someone unties me!" Yash yelled. Miroku glanced up, and the women let him remove the papers on the hanyou. Who promptly ripped through the rest of the ropes and chains like paper before rolling up onto his feet. Sarah gulped and pointed her weapon at him as others gasped.

"Well well, aren't we brave. Put that damned rifle down, alright? I ain't gonna hurt you!" Yash snapped.

"What about the metal?"

"It's old. All I can smell is human blood and that it's got power, Miroku."

"Yes, but can you figure anything out about it's shape? It looks like it's part of something. After all," Miroku looked disgusted, "it seems our friend here isn't willing to confess."

"Sure it does. But I ain't got any idea what," Inuyasha answered.

"Hm. Bessonner said that he was paying for something, right? Something from the Thunder Tribe. Now...they're known for mastering..." Miroku stopped as Inuyasha got a similar notion.

Storms.

"You pacted with them," Inuyasha said slowly, and Bessonner looked nervous.

"No. Ain't like that."

"You bought a portion of their power, and it ain't like that?! You fucker! You ignorant little piece of shit! You fucking brought us out here to offer them payment, didn't you?! Do you have any idea what they'll do to these people?" Bessonner learned away in terror at the expression on Inuyasha's face.

"NO! I didn't trade nothin'! I...I didn't know. I swears I didn't. I found it years ago, and figured it out's all. It gives power over the weather! Had it for years, and not a lick of trouble. Then they came to me right after I took the job with y'all. They said it were part of their Papa's Thunder Pike and it weren't mine. They'd lost it, they said, when their Papa done got killed after comin' here. But they offered me a deal, all easy like when I told 'em about this here wagon train. They jus' wanted a couple of the women to make up for my usin' it and they'd let us go. Lyin' little bastards done cheated me," Bessonner answered quickly.

"You did pact with them. You're disgusting!" Kagome yelled.

"Don't you be judgin' me! I was savin' people, includin' you all! Remember that there little storm? That there could've taken the whole damned train if'n I hadn't sent it off! Easy like, too! You ain't traveled out here without the power! You ain't seen what I seen! You ain't seen twisters pick up a wagon, or a flood or a blizzard or lightnin' hit nothin', you dumb little ignorant bitch!"

Miroku had cut part of the ropes and removed the chains. Enough of them, actually. Bessonner lunged for her, to perhaps to buy his way out of this with her as hostage. What he planned-or if he planned anything...was moot. Because of one little thing.

Yash wasn't wearing his disguise.

"No one touches her!" a roar. Kagome gaped as she saw him grab the man and hurl him against the stone of the canyon. Bessonner landed with a sickening crack as the impact crushed his body into unforgiving stone, and Madeline screamed in terror. Yash was between Kagome and the now dead human, growling softly and furious. Disgusted with himself.

It was one thing to defend himself or take out a criminal. He had been protecting an unarmed woman, after all. But the feelings coursing through him...were sins. Pride. Satisfaction in the act. He'd killed an unarmed man. It was wrong. But he'd done it and wasn't sorry. Yash looked at the worried women, all of them travel worn, frightened and uncertain as they stared back at him, and at the rock closing them in. He saw the thought like it was written over their heads.

If just one demon could do that with a heavy, fully grown man...they were doomed.

"If you don't want to die, you people will do what we say, when we say, got it?" he asked.

"We can manage ourselves. Right? Humans can fight youkai, trust me on this. We tied that one up! We can protect ourselves if you're willing to work hard and work fast," Sango asked them, and there was silence.

"I ain't fixin' to die today, so I reckon we'll find out if these here bullets work," Sarah said grimly. Gladys, Naomi, all of them nodded. He heard Madeline pray softly in the crowd, her voice weak with fear, and agreed wholeheartedly with the sentiment as they set to work raising what defenses they could. The twenty third Psalm.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me..."

Author's notes- Part two. I had a really rough time with the flashback, I wanted to establish their relationship without it being too long. Hopefully it worked well. I must say, this is also likely to be the only story I ever quote the Bible in, but I really thought it fit.

I did a touch of editing here, since some of the spacing went wonky.

Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	10. The Battle of Devil

Chapter 10- The Battle of Devil's Canyon

Disclaimed, ok?

"This is Satan's work!" Agatha was implacable, and in truth...everyone rather expected it. A Bible in her hands, she glared at them all as they worked. Or tried to work. There would be no outlandish heathen talismans on her wagon, thank you very much. Every other wagon now sported ofuda, and the mules were unhitched and in a rough rope corral at the end of the box canyon. One they hoped would hold. If they got out of the canyon...they'd need every one of them. Eyes flicked upward often, but they got reassuring waves.

A few brave volunteers were on lookout. Brave, because Yash had carried each and every one of them up out of the canyon to spots where they would be the first line of defenders. They watched for the Thunder Brothers, steeling themselves against the fact that it was probable that some or all of them would die in this, the first line of defense. While he could have ferried them all out of the trap that way...they'd never survive the walk out of here without the supplies and equipment in the train proper. They all agreed that the wagons had to be defended because of that. So most of the women were securing loose items, stowing and arming, all doing any number of tasks to turn a line of wagons into something possibly defensible.

They'd figure out how to get out of the canyon and on to Sweetwater after they drove off the demons.

"Look, if'n you want to die, go on and do it. I ain't," Sarah snapped from her spot at the improvised worktable not far off. She helping Kagome by fanning a brazier from Sango and Kagome's wagon, one that had a special incense. The smoke was being pushed over every spare bullet they had as Kagome prayed over them to bless and purify the ammunition. Yash had ferried the first batch to the lookouts, and now they readied more for the rest of them.

"Honestly, Miss Barnes. Either allow Mr. Kinjo and everyone else to work without getting in the way...or we tie you up so you don't get in the way," Gladys said heavily. She had been collecting every spare scrap of blank paper in the train for makeshift ofuda creation, and carried some under her arm.

"I will do all I can, and pray for our salvation and our saving, but I cannot agree with this! Surely you can understand it, Mrs. Morgan?" Agatha replied, face earnest. The pleasant faced widow shook her head.

"Miss Barnes, while I'm not thrilled by this either, I think our prayers have been answered as much as we can expect. Think about it! If we didn't have people who know how to fight these demons, we would be doomed. They agree this is how to fight these...thunder things and I will not turn away help that had to be God sent. 'The Lord helps those who help themselves', you know. I won't be the one questioning Him, thank you," Gladys answered, and took the paper to Roker.

"Here. It's all we have, since you asked me to find clean paper only," she passed them to him where he wrote rapidly on a buckboard. They were taken and he smiled.

"Thank you, you are managing magnificently!" Roker grinned reassuringly, and she nodded before turning to the next task. She spotted a woman weaving up top and heard yells.

"DOROTHY'S SICK! HELP!" Yash saw and scampered up, catching the woman before she fainted and fell over the side. A tall, graceful woman with black hair was in his arms as he came back down.

"I looked over the side down to y'all...I feel so dizzy..." Dorothy managed as Gladys hurried over to help.

"Are you afraid of heights?" the widow asked.

"I was never so high up before, Gladys. I didn't know! Ohhh, I feel sick. I'm so sorry, Sheriff. I didn't know!" Dorothy winced.

"Feh. Heights ain't nothing. Take her, she ain't much help up there," Yash answered. But he passed her over gently, her rifle in his other hand. Gladys looked up at the heights, sighed softly, and then nodded to him.

"I'll take her place," Gladys announced.

"You sure?" Yash asked doubtfully. She nodded.

"I'll manage. I'm not scared of heights and I can stay calm. That's what's needed, so let's go," Gladys said. He put an arm around her waist and nodded.

"Hang on," a grunt as she gasped.

"Oh, my!" they were...there. She was set down and a rifle handed to her. Gladys took it and knelt behind a bolder, smiling reassuringly. He nodded before he headed back down to see that the preparations were being finished. But there was no more time.

"NOW!" was yelled down.

"Positions! Hold your fire up there until they get close!" Sango yelled. Everyone scattered for cover and her heart ached for them. Innocent people, every one, and not at all ready for this.

Most set battles against youkai...didn't open with the sound of someone weeping in terror from a wagon. Madeline Spotford, who was too frightened to open her eyes, much less leave the dubious shelter of her own wagon once they'd chosen to fight.

Hm. Hiten and Monten were surprised.

An aerial view was rather revealing.

"Are those...ofuda, brother? And I am quite certain I see some of the lovely ladies have firearms on the heights, don't they?" Monten asked in astonishment.

"Huh. The ofuda must have come from the tajiya woman. Made by some monk in the old country, perhaps. They can't have much power now, brother. These women have some courage, but that only makes our victory to come sweeter. Watch!" Hiten smirked. He aimed his pike confidently, certain that there was nothing to the protections.

He was in for a nasty shock as the ofuda resisted the blow...but several were destroyed as their power was used up. They would not stop a second blast.

"Away, youkai!" Miroku launched papers as Inuyasha leapt to engage, the cliff face lookouts opening fire. The bullets didn't kill, but they hurt! Seeing they didn't die scared the hell out of the women. But they kept firing desperately.

"WHAT? A MONK?! MONTEN! KILL HIM!" Hiten was shocked as he felt the sting of a few rounds. The Hiraikotsu spun at them, Monten barely avoiding the boomerang.

"I've got them, brother Hiten!" Monten landed to scatter the women and take out the fighters on the ground.

He lunged at Sango, who dove out of the way. She rolled and came up to catch her weapon with a grunt. Other women hiding along the wagons fired repeatedly, but fear was a strong deterrent to good aim. Most of them lacked the training and control needed to really be effective. That was alright, though. Their job was to distract and support Sango and Miroku by firing at whichever brother who came after them. Misses or not, Monten was not enjoying the experience as the canyon rang with the sounds of battle.

That meant Hiten was Inuyasha's and his chosen helpers' to take. Sarah had a special job, and was with Kagome. Their task was to aid Inuyasha with whoever he faced. The ex-farmer was the closest they had to a sharpshooter here, and having seen Kagome's little knack with the metal from Bessonner's arm, they'd paired them together in hopes that the miko could make Sarah's shots stronger.

"Watch it!" the hanyou yelled as he felt impacts on his coat. A woman winced apologetically and turned to fire down at Monten. Oops.

"So. Let's see what you have!" Hiten roared challenge at the top of the cliffs and aimed at the women hiding behind rocks on the top of the canyon. He sent the lightning out...and two fell into the canyon as stone cracked beneath them. One of whom was Gladys. The hanyou saw and felt sick as he leapt to catch them.

"Come down and face me!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing them out of the air and getting them to safety. The choice to save them left him wide open when his hands were full of shocked and injured women. Hiten's smile as he slowly aimed at Inuyasha's back was truly vicious. He would enjoy this.

Seeing Hiten's wheels, Kagome and Sarah knew exactly what to do with a look.

"Alright, Kagome, I aim-you do your thing, got it? I can nip them wheels real easy. Jus' don't wiggle me, and I'll get it there," Sarah said calmly. Kagome instinctively laid her hands on Sarah's shoulders lightly, careful not to jar the woman or the weapon. She wasn't sure what to do, but her gifts did.

Sarah felt a sudden, odd rush...and fired.

It wasn't an arrow. Arrows were slower. Arrows let you see the power release as they arced. This was a streak of light, powered by physics and magic. Possibly the first ever true purification bullet took out a wheel. She fired again, and blood burst outward from Hiten's arm. He fell, catching himself by slamming his pike into the rock wall of the canyon in a shower of stone and vaulted up over it in a burst of unnatural agility and strength. The pike was pulled free as he crouched, gripping his injured arm for a moment.

"My turn!" Inuyasha had dropped the women on the canyon floor and was back up and on him in moments. Hiten parried and the lookouts didn't dare fire for fear of hitting Inuyasha. But he seemed to be holding his own for now. The Thunder youkai was outraged as he got a good look at his opponent.

"Why...you're only a halfbreed! But that sword is a fine one, I shall take it as a trophy to gaze on as I enjoy these women!" he sneered.

"You will never touch my father's fang or Kagome, asshole!" he yelled as weapons clashed.

"So...Kagome, is it? And the sword of your father? I too know the honor of looking after a father's treasures. You took my vengeance on his graverobber, hanyou scum-now I take my honor back and I will have your woman as well!"

"Honor? Hardly! He probably died trying to kill innocent people! My brother was right for once when he fucking drove out you little shits!" he yelled. The leader of the tiny Thunder Tribe had died that way, actually. The native youkai hadn't appreciated his er...eating the tribes that looked to them and demanding tribute. No, they had not.

"Your brother...Inuyasha. Hah! You are Inuyasha! Worthless hanyou, that just makes this all the better! I avenge my family on yours for our exile!" Hiten announced, and Inuyasha actually laughed.

"You earned it! Besides, there might be somebody stronger than me, but it sure as hell isn't you!" the hanyou pressed the attack.

Below, Sango and Miroku were having a rougher time of it. Miroku hadn't lied. He wasn't a monk anymore. His gifts were at best rusty, and Monten would have been a handful back when he was in his best form. Sango was just one slayer, and was barely managing to hold him off with Miroku and the women.

It got worse when Monten deflected the Hiraikotsu to deprive her of her best weapon and swatted away the woman at the same time. Sango flew backwards with a thud as she landed. A pair of women darted forward to help the fallen slayer, dropping their guns to drag her to safety...

"NAOMI! MISS BARNES!" Kagome screamed. Sarah, who had been intently concentrating on Hiten and seeking an opening, swung her weapon to bear. But Monten was faster. He went for the pair wrestling with the dazed tajiya!

"Out of my way!"

"If you want to harm someone who can't fight back-come for me, Hellspawn!" Agatha Barnes shouted, throwing herself between Monten and Sango where she lay in Naomi's arms, her hands outflung in a doomed effort to protect them.

"Plain thing! I want the pretty ones!" Monten shouted.

"So did Mr. Haverton! Monster!" Agatha roared, and a giant clawed hand swung viciously. It connected with her belly and the blow sounded wet and heavy. She was sent flying to land in an undignified heap near the Hiraikotsu. Naomi screamed as Monten broke her arm hauling her up roughly, her free hand clawing at him desperately as she fought to get free.

"Let them go!" Miroku's ofuda had been weak after investing so much power into protecting the wagons. Seeing this, his anger fueled his next pair. Sarah fired with a boost from Kagome at the same moment.

Monten...exploded. Naomi fell to the ground with a whimper, clutching her arm.

"BROTHER!!" Hiten's anguished shriek echoed. Inuyasha saw his opening and took it at the edge of the cliffs. Hiten's pike was still fast in his blood slicked hands. It too found an opening. Blood sprayed.

They fell to the canyon bottom together into a wagon that collapsed under the impacts.

Inuyasha had thought of the women as bees. Now he was pulled free of the wreckage by feminine hands, and saw grim faces and the beginnings of what happened to an intruder to their hive as he lost consciousness. The women passed him to safety...and then dealt with a badly hurt Hiten.

Miroku and Sango felt a little ill as they watched the mob.

"Ain't much dirt here, is there?" Sarah slammed her shovel into the unforgiving canyon floor with a sigh. The burial party was having a time of it, trying to dig graves for Bessonner, the Thunder Brothers...and likely Madeline. She'd been hiding inside the wagon the youkai had fallen into. Not to mention possibly Agatha and a couple of others who'd been injured in the battle and rockslide.

They were doing their best for them, but it didn't look good. Agatha herself was the closest thing they had to a doctor and was in no shape to tell them what to do. Kagome was in with Sango and some other volunteers trying to keep them alive. The hard truth was they weren't holding out much hope.

"We'll dig a shallow hole and pile stones. It won't be so bad. I must say I am impressed you chose to bury Bessonner," Miroku told the rest of the burial detail, well, Sarah and Dorothy. He was the only man still upright, and couldn't leave this to the women. His former calling required him to tend to the dead, even now. Behind them, others were patching up the mostly walking wounded.

He just wished he wasn't so exhausted.

"I ain't leaving nobody to get et by the coyotes. 'Sides, it's what's right. I done shot them demons, so I got the responsibility," Sarah answered.

"It's definitely our duty. I'm glad you're not hurt, and can help though," Dorothy told Miroku. The poor woman was determined to make up for her vertigo earlier, and was busily scraping away at the dirt.

"Thank you. As for duty, it's mine too. In Japan, monks like I was have the duty to attend to the dead," Miroku nodded. At that both Sarah and Dorothy looked up.

"Would you say something over 'em, then? Ain't right not to," Sarah asked. He looked a bit off kilter at the request. Miroku hadn't actually thought that far, and was just running on habit.

"If that's so, you're the closest thing we've got to a minister, Mr. Kinjo," Dorothy nodded.

"I will," he answered sadly.

So he did. An odd service, perhaps, considering they were burying two dead youkai and a probable Christian with an ex Buddhist Monk officiating. But they were prayed over and the youkai sealed.

It was the decent thing to do.

"Something's very wrong here," Sango was worried as she worked on Agatha inside Molly and Naomi's wagon turned temporary field hospital.

Molly and Kagome were crowded in as well, trying to help the worst off with what they had. Most of their medical supplies had been in there to help Howie, so it made the most sense to bring the badly hurt there. The man himself was sitting up carefully, propped up by cushions and offering what little advice he had. Bandages were wrapped around his shoulder to immobilize his arm and Howie looked sadly at the injured sharing what space there was.

"Can't we fix her up like you did with Yash?" he asked. They'd seen to Inuyasha first, since his wounds had been open. They'd done their best and exhausted volunteers had carried him off in a blanket to make room. But internal injuries were a different matter. Agatha hadn't been wearing armor to protect her, only a corset with stays that had shattered and been driven into her flesh, and while the claw marks themselves weren't too bad the blow and landing against rocks when Monten had attacked her had hurt her badly.

"Things feel wrong in her belly, and I think he hurt her inside," Sango answered. The tajiya had been trained in helping wounded after battles, but this kind of thing was way beyond her. Beyond all of them, really.

"Damned shame," he flushed, "sorry, ladies," Howie apologized for cursing.

"Can't say I blame you for it, Howard. Poor Madeline's just as bad. Squashed the life from her, I'm afraid. Her head..." Molly bandaged it, more out of kindness than any real chance it would help. Something had struck her head hard as she'd hidden inside the now crushed wagon, and she was limp.

Kagome looked wretched as she bound wounds. If she and Sarah had been faster, Agatha and Naomi wouldn't be hurt. Neither would Inuyasha or Madeline. If they'd killed the youkai before they hurt anyone...

"Don't blame yourself, Kagome," Howie said suddenly.

"How can I not? It's my fault!"

"How? Ain't your fault Bessonner led us here. Ain't your fault these here women got hurt. Ain't your fault I got shot. Is it? Didn't see no gun in your hand, now did I? If anyone in here ought to feel useless, it's me," Howie answered, his eyes sad behind his spectacles.

"It wasn't your fault you were shot and couldn't fight! But if Sarah and I had been faster..."

"You two were as fast as you could be. Don't beat up on yourself. You did what you could and that's all anyone can do," he told her tiredly.

Kagome's hands clenched on the bandages anyway. She was slow and useless! A woman she didn't even like had been the brave one. Agatha had tried to protect Sango and Naomi at least. Poor Madeline had been so scared...she'd been so shy, too. A little mouse woman. Kagome looked down at Agatha's pale face, and her bloodstained hands rested on a belly that didn't feel right at all. It wasn't fair! It wasn't right! She was desperate to help, and didn't know how. If only she could do something. Anything.

Something stirred.

"What the-" Howie began, but Molly hushed him as she watched, wide eyed. Sango was shocked as Kagome...glowed. Hands pressed to Agatha's stomach, Kagome felt something flow from her into a red darkness she saw in the woman's gut...and the darkness went away.

Agatha opened her eyes and gasped.

"An...angel...?" she breathed, blinking rapidly. A silvery glow, surely it was...wait. Miss Higurashi?

"Miss Barnes?" Kagome looked blankly at her hands, and down at the woman who already had color in her cheeks...but no claw marks anymore. Molly crossed herself at the sight. The girl didn't notice any of it as she lurched towards Madeline-but there was nothing, no matter how hard she grasped the woman's shoulders or even shook the prone woman. That prompted Molly to act. Kindly hands pulled her away as Kagome swayed.

"It stopped. Stop now, Kagome, you'll hurt her more if you keep on grabbing and shaking her like that," Molly said sadly. Agatha sat up, bewildered as she watched the display.

"Useless!" Kagome snapped, realizing she felt frozen to the bone, like all the warmth had been pulled from her body. She stared about herself, lost. One woman saved, another still lying there slowly slipping away. She saw Agatha's face change into a strangely knowing expression, one different than the awed looks on the rest of them-and fled.

If it couldn't save them both, what was the point of magic?

Author's Notes-Egads, I do apologize for the delay! I truly meant to get to this update sooner, but things happen. In any case, the battle is done at last! This was hell to choreograph, I do hope it reads well. I could see the action, but writing it out? Not simple. So if it doesn't read well, do say. Not to mention they have a great deal to handle yet. One thing I always hate in westerns is they almost never cover the aftereffects of battle, so I was happy to touch on it here.

I hope you enjoyed it too, as well as the rest. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	11. The Nature of a Woman

Chapter 11-The nature of a woman

Total disclamage.

Kagome fled to her wagon, but it was no sanctuary. Not when the source of most of her heartache was lying there snoring softly. Inuyasha. Here because he was her fiance and she'd want to nurse him like Molly was looking after Howie, of course. She shivered and reached for a shawl to ward off the cold that seemed to have seeped into her bones, catching sight of her still bloody hands. Kagome rose with a pitcher and went outside to fetch water to wash them. She dipped it in a barrel and ignored questions from women working on cleanup and washing the hanyou's bloody clothes, climbing back inside and tying the flaps shut.

Kagome frowned down at her unconscious charge as she washed her hands in cold water and scrubbed the blood off, then she wet a rag and set it on his forehead. Inuyasha was asleep on her bedding, bandaged and out cold, and she wondered if she ought to try whatever had worked on Agatha Barnes. But...it hadn't worked on Madeline. Why? Why one and not the other? What if he needed it, or someone else did, and it didn't work anymore?

Was he going to...die? No human would've survived half of what happened to him, after all. If he did live, what then? Would they marry? If they did, would she even be able to be a good wife, or him a good husband? Could they be happy?

Her eyes went to his ears as the thoughts wandered by. They twitched in his sleep, and she stared at them before her eyes fell on the gold cross he wore around his neck, her fingers finding the badge that had been set down with his other belongings beside him. Two things that symbolized parts of him that worried her as much as his being hanyou. White hair, dog ears, golden eyes, fangs, claws. The wrong religion, a dangerous job, and he wasn't human. He wasn't a human at all. He was hanyou, only half.

What Kagome didn't know was that Inuyasha wasn't as out of things as he seemed. He was awake with his eyes closed, and slowly took stock. He hurt. A lot. There was something cool and wet. Something soft, cool, and wet on his head. A warm blanket over the rest of him and bandages. There was a sharp wind that smelled of winter, woodsmoke, blood, fear, and carried with it the soft sound of flapping canvas. The scents of Kagome and Sango were all around him. He shifted and groaned.

"Hold still. You're hurt," Kagome's voice came from over his head. He opened his eyes.

"What...is this?"

"We won. Mostly. You fell with the youkai into a wagon, and they killed him. We killed the other one, Inuyasha. Since you're hurt, you're in mine and Sango's wagon for now. Rest," she told him as she adjusted the cloth on his forehead. He just ignored the useless information. He knew where he was, after all. There were no screams and he was alive, so of course the Thunder Brothers were dead.

"Mostly? What happened?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sit up anyway as he realized he was undressed, bandaged, and alone with her. He was even in Kagome's blankets, he knew it by scent.

"Rest, I said!" Kagome tried to push him back into the covers and he fought her.

"Tell me!" he snapped, and she looked annoyed.

"The youkai are dead, but we're stuck in this canyon. Naomi's got a broken arm, Miss Barnes had some nasty wounds, Madeline Spotford's got a bad head wound, Gladys is all bruised and Prudence Mathews broke her ankle when they fell off the top of the canyon and a couple of others are hurt too. Howie's still in the other wagon back, so Miroku is the only man still walking and he's exhausted from using his powers so much. No one died yet on our side, but a lot of us are hurt in one way or another and you're lying there with a gut wound. We're probably going to die here in this trap even though we won. What do you think I should call it? A great victory?" Kagome answered sarcastically.

"I'll be fine a day or so," he told her, not understanding why she used the past tense when she spoke of Agatha's wounds.

"A day? Hardly! That pike went-"

"A day or two, tops. I heal fast," he explained proudly.

"Because you're a hanyou. That's why, right? Why...a lot of things happened," Kagome finished grimly.

"Keh," Inuyasha said after a moment. But she busied herself with his blankets, adjusting them tiredly.

"There are people who say your kind don't even exist, you know? Grandfather always said there were youkai, but that they hid now. Father disagreed but I guess he was wrong, Inuyasha," Kagome commented.

"My kind. Feh. They ain't like me. A pack of bloodthirsty, crazy ass heathen bastards, the whole bunch. Those Thunder Brothers were a damned good example of what they're really like," Inuyasha told her.

"Heathens? I guess most of them would be Shinto. Why aren't you? Why are you really here, and not hiding back home with the rest?" she asked.

"None of your business-ow!" She poked his bandages!

"Tell me! I'm owed that! After today, don't you dare hold out on me!"

"You wench! That hurts! Miroku told you how I got here, and I was wearing an illusion, remember? The bracelet? The townsfolk know is all. I stay hidden most of the time. Damn it, don't do that again!"

"What about the religion thing, then?" Kagome asked, and he looked away.

"I converted, stupid," he answered. She glared.

"Why? A...Missionary or something?"

"Keh. A Spanish Franciscan a long time ago. A kind of monk," he explained when she looked confused, "he talked me into it. So I did it. Baptized and everything."

"I can't believe any monk wouldn't...well. I mean, Miroku's not much of a monk, so I could see him not minding, but the Great Master Ungai taught that all youkai are evil, and the authorities taught that if youkai did exist, he was right. I don't understand how one could convert you to their faith instead of trying to purify you like I've heard they should," Kagome admitted.

"Ungai wasn't any 'Great Master'. He liked to kill youkai children before they grew up and got strong enough to fight back. He made his reputation by slaughtering terrified kids and old youkai who'd gone weak with age. He didn't give a damn if you were harmless to humans, or anything else. Before you ask," a glare, "I was there, and I fucking saw it. He killed Myouga...a friend of mine." His useless, stupid vassal. His tutor and friend. A little old flea who couldn't harm a fly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know," Kagome told him after a moment, sounding contrite. She paused as she remembered that the Master had lived over two centuries ago. If he'd known the man...how old was he?

"Don't matter, it was a long time ago," he answered, surprised at the sympathetic look he got.

"It still wasn't right."

"For the record, not all monks are like him or Miroku. As for people, for every Agatha or a Master Ungai, there's ten good ones. Even that sour face ain't so bad. She saved Sango's ass, or tried to. I saw her jump in front of her and Naomi," Inuyasha noted.

"That's true. She was pretty brave. I still may not like her much, but she's brave. I didn't figure she'd do something like that," Kagome agreed. Her eyes were thoughtful as they went to the wagon flaps. Why had it worked for Agatha and not Madeline?

"You never know what somebody's going to do in a battle until it happens," he said with a shrug. But Kagome went back to the other things that bothered her.

"So that's why you don't like talking about Japan. Because of the monks?"

"It's past. It don't matter."

"Because you're a hanyou? That's half human, isn't it?"

"So?" he said, with a glare that dared her to make anything of it.

"Was it...hard? Growing up as a hanyou? You were hiding with the other youkai, so did they look after you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Hell, wench. Humans and youkai don't like hanyou. They sure as fuck don't like hanyou Christians. In fact, they tried to do the same damned things the Shoguns did to humans of my religion. What the authorities did to that monk when they caught up with him. Got it now?"

"Oh," Kagome managed, upset by the idea. Yes, she knew what they did to them. Hunted and executed them. It had never occurred to her that it might be...wrong to do it. In her own way, she'd been as narrow minded as Agatha. At least it seemed so to her now.

"Yep," Inuyasha said dryly, seeing her expression.

"I see," she answered. Hunted by everyone. No wonder he left, permission or not.

"Does it matter? Why the fuck do you care?" he poked, watching her closely. Kagome could see how touchy he was, and she understood why at the moment.

"I want to know is all. I mean, I am your fiance, I should know those things," Kagome argued.

"Bull. You ain't got to go through with that shit. You agreed to marry a human-not a fucking halfbreed. You ain't got any obligation here, and don't worry about the money. It's forfeit since you held up your end and were tricked. I'll make sure the townspeople know it too. They committed fraud, good intentions or not. I just went along back in St. Louis to make sure your family were going to be able to go home," he told her.

"Don't call yourself that. But, what about me? What am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked, shocked. How could he just...toss her aside like that? For his part, he was puzzled by her rejection of that word. He was a halfbreed. No getting around it.

"Eh, what I planned in the first place, I guess. You'll be taken care of. I'll see to it like I promised your mother, wench. I keep my word," he answered.

"I keep mine too, and I...did promise to marry you," her fingers tapped together nervously as she spoke. She gasped as her hand was seized and he sat up stiffly. Inuyasha looked at her closely.

"Don't try and tell me you ain't scared of me. You want me as a husband? I fucking doubt it," he said coldly, and told his nose it was lying. Lying, because Kagome didn't smell scared. Not of him.

"I don't. Not really. You're rude and selfish and bad tempered and don't appreciate me. You haven't so much as thanked me for looking after you or helping Sarah shoot that youkai. You're arrogant and annoying and your job is very dangerous and I don't like it," Kagome said quickly...as she flushed at the contact.

"Oh. So the ears ain't the problem? These claws?" Inuyasha demanded, noting how little and fine boned her hand was in his. He wanted to hear it, damn it. Like poking at a sore tooth. Hear she was repelled by him, was afraid of him.

"No. Those ears are...cute. You aren't ugly or anything, you know. Besides, I don't believe you'd ever hurt me with those claws. You use them to help protect people," she admitted shyly. He let go of her and scooted back as fast as his sore body allowed, ears twitching with nerves and flushing.

This was not how things were supposed to go!

"Feh," he pulled the covers up to his chin, "where are my clothes?"

"Drying, probably. Some of the others were washing and mending them. You should appreciate it. We're short on water and wood, you know," Kagome answered.

"So you idiots wasted it on washing. Women," he shook his head.

"They likely did it to thank you. It doesn't matter anyway, there's no way to get the wagons out past the rockfall unless you can carry them or something," Kagome replied.

"Even I can't move that much hurt like this. When I get better, maybe." Kagome went still, hope surging in her.

"You could do it? Really?" she asked eagerly, leaning over to peer at him. He recoiled from her sudden change in attitude.

"I guess. Why?" he paused and caught her plan. "Sure. We could do it. I ain't got to pretend I'm just a weak human now so it ain't hard, it'll just take awhile. If you all help, it'll go faster. It might even work," he told her, and she stared at him in delight.

"Amazing. Inuyasha, you are amazing! We'll plan it all out tomorrow!" Then he blushed past his collarbone and winced in pain as she hugged him.

"uh..." Kagome blushed too when she saw how flustered he was. "So, you aren't as sure of yourself as you look," she smiled nervously as she let go, got up, and left. He shook his head as he got comfortable. Inuyasha wanted to feel his ears for a moment.

Cute, were they?

Feh.

He was actually grateful when Sango came in to sleep later, after putting an exhausted Miroku to bed. He was a letch and a weasel...but he'd nearly passed out on his feet after getting through the funeral service. Sango hadn't had the heart not to see to him.

It bothered her much more than she thought it could when he almost collapsed on her.

Kagome finally found a place to sit and weep. Near the mules, oddly enough. But everyone else was with the wagons. They were restive but didn't seem inclined to bolt from their makeshift enclosure. Plus, they weren't talking at her. Just the kind of undemanding company she needed right then. She heard footsteps, and didn't look up.

"Miss Higurashi? You look unwell," said a prim, polite voice. Agatha Barnes? The woman had taken the time to change clothes to a plain brown skirt and a cream shirt before she followed her. Looking pale, but fine. Tired, perhaps, as she came to stand next to the flat rock the girl huddled on. A handkerchief was offered to the girl.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," Kagome managed, accepting it. Agatha just stood there, and the girl frowned. Kagome wondered why she was here, instead of trumpeting her good fortune from the heights.

It wasn't like the Agatha Barnes she thought she knew.

"May I sit, Miss Higurashi? I have no wish to intrude if I am unwelcome," Agatha asked, and it made the girl flush. Of course she'd been waiting until Kagome said she could sit. She was that stiff.

"Please. Are you-shouldn't you be resting?"

"Thank you," she sat down and adjusted her skirt, "but there is no need for concern. I am well enough, and a Barnes does not sit idle when there are others in need of hospital space. It is best to take in healthful air as much as possible, you know. My father taught me this, and I have always enjoyed robust good health because of his advice," Agatha answered proudly. She did frown, though.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"No. I merely wished to tell you I informed the other ladies and Mr. Rutledge that my injuries were not as serious as they appeared. They have accepted it. I advise you to continue to state that."

"What? Why...I-I-" Kagome was lost as she stammered.

"It's quite all right, Miss Higurashi. No need to thank me," she replied easily.

"You...you ought to be thanking me! Why did you tell them a lie?"

"To help you, of course. If they believed they had a faith healer about, it would be most troublesome. It would cause an embarrassing commotion and untold trouble if that were spread about," Agatha replied.

"I healed you! It wasn't some fake, you know! You just can't admit that I saved you, can you!" she sputtered. The shocked and pained expression of the woman's face made Kagome stop.

"That is uncalled for and unjust, but unfortunately not unexpected!" Agatha managed.

"Oh, really?" Kagome snapped.

"Yes. You did save my life, and I shall perhaps be forever unable to repay my debt to you for it. I do not know how you did this, but it happened. I had to act in order to repay it in part," a nod that left the girl utterly baffled, "because...of course not. You have not considered the implications for you yet or else you'd be far more appreciative. No one can know for your own sake, Miss Higurashi!"

"Impli...what do you mean? I helped you, so why would that be bad?" Kagome asked.

"Hm. Perhaps this will explain. If they knew, what would they say to the fact that you did not cure Miss Spotford, or any of the others less wounded?"

"It's not my fault if it didn't work again! I want to help them!" Kagome exclaimed, and Agatha nodded.

"Of course not. I truly do not doubt you acted to help anyone you could as anyone ought to. Otherwise you would have cured those within your circle of friends. We are, after all, only travel acquaintances and we do not agree on many things. But your good intentions do not change the fact that it is unwise to reveal what happened."

"You really think...they would blame me?" Kagome gasped.

"I am concerned that it is possible. Shameful and wrong to judge others that way, perhaps, but people cannot always be trusted to be sensible in such strange situations as we are in now. They do grow desperate. I saw you struggle to help Miss Spotford. It was not your fault, you tried. But what if others demanded you aid them and nothing happened? I do not know how things were in your Japan, but here it is possible that a world of trouble awaits you."

"Oh," Kagome said softly. It was a horrible thought. It was also...possible. But still, she wondered why Agatha of all people was fretting over her.

"I think you see," the prim woman said. She nodded and went to stand up.

"Wait! Please, why tell me this? Why do you care?" Kagome demanded, and she paused again before she answered the girl.

"I told you my father was a doctor. He used to speak of men he attended in the War, many of whom he was sure would die. Terrible things had happened to them, conditions were horrid, and there was nothing he could do for them. He tried, but he knew absolutely that there was nothing he could do to save their lives. Most of them died, but a few...they didn't. They lived, Miss Higurashi. Each time this happened, it made things worse. Do you know why?"

"No. I don't even understand how that could be a bad thing!"

"Oh, it is a wonder and a gift from God, never doubt it!" Agatha answered quickly. "But it is still hard, because it made the next loss that much harder for him to bear. He would spend hours on end wondering why that one time, someone lived when they should not. He prayed on it, endlessly poured over books and medical texts, but he had no answer. It ate at him because he wanted to help people so desperately, you see. Father truly did want to help anyone who was sick or injured, and make them well. But it was a terrible burden, not knowing what had been different that one time."

"Like me. I couldn't help her. Madeline, she's probably going to die, and I couldn't...it was useless, Miss Barnes...I wish..." Kagome trailed off, and Agatha nodded sadly.

"As I thought. I believe with all my heart that kind of thinking was what drove him to his early death. A problem I fear I see taking seed in you, and I would not wish it on anyone. Do not make the same mistake, Miss Higurashi. You have quite enough of a burden to manage, considering you must break matters off with the demon, without more added to it."

"Not one word about him," Kagome said suddenly, and Agatha stopped dead in shock.

"You...surely you don't intend to go through with the marriage?"

"Why not?" Kagome glared, "you leave him to me, Miss Barnes. You proud, petty, rotten little stuck up! Whatever happens is between us. It isn't your business! One word about it and I won't ever forgive you and you'll regret it!" she warned. At that, any warmth in Agatha Barnes drained out. She gathered her dignity around her in an almost visible cloak as she drew herself up.

"You know nothing, and will end badly. Badly, I say, and nothing you say can hurt me! All I have done is my duty as I saw it and tried to help, yet all you do is strike at me like a-a-filthy serpent!" the woman shot right back, shaking. Agatha, of all women, was shaking. She sounded so very hurt under the brittle words. Kagome was on a roll and didn't care. There was too much pent up fear, too much bound up worry. It poured out in a stream.

"Your duty? You don't see me talking about you or your future husband! That's the unluckiest man in Sweetwater! He sent off for a nice person to marry him and will get stuck with a-" her hands waved as she tried to find the words.

"With an old maid. With a prudish spinster. With a sour old lemon not worth the trouble. I've heard them all, Miss Higurashi and you cannot hurt me with them," Agatha answered bitterly.

"I never said those things."

"You didn't need to. Others did so before you. I don't attempt to be popular, I attempt to do what is right if it is pleasant or not. I speak to things that I feel require it, such as your stubborn heathen practices or your habit of rude outbursts," she replied. Kagome was annoyed at herself because she suddenly felt...oddly guilty as she remembered what Miss Barnes had yelled at Monten when he said she was plain and he didn't want her. 'So did Mr. Haverton.'

She'd nearly died saving Sango. She'd helped Naomi too, in that town. Worked to fix up poor Howard Rutledge without a word of complaint. She'd come complaining around Kagome because she...really thought she was helping. She did. She had hidden being healed to try and help too. Agatha wasn't a monster. A lot of things, but no monster.

Kagome was honest enough to admit she could be the same way sometimes. After all, she'd gone poking in Churches and fought with Inuyasha about his faith. She'd just ignored how Christians were treated back home and hadn't given a thought to if it was right or wrong before he spoke of it. She'd just laid into Agatha with complete confidence that she knew why she'd hidden being healed. They were both stubborn and inflexible and thoughtless when it came to things they thought were right. She did it too, and admitted it.

Privately.

"I don't like your pushing your faith on me, or you being a-I don't know the English for it. But I am glad you're alright...and I'm sorry I said those things, Miss Barnes. It was wrong. If you want to help, though, maybe you should think about being nicer about it," Kagome told her at last.

"I do not approve of the things you do, or are considering. Nor will I ever. But I accept your apology, Miss Higurashi. I also said things that were inaccurate and impolite at best. I apologize for it, and I hope you will accept it in turn. I'll consider your advice, and suggest you do so as well," Agatha replied.

"Maybe I should," Kagome said quietly.

"Good. Then I trust that this is settled now, as I intend to retire for the evening. This has been a most trying and distressing day," Agatha told her, and rose to leave.

"Miss Barnes?" Kagome's voice made her pause and turn warily.

"Yes?"

"Who was...Mr. Haverton?"

"How-of course. The battle," she nodded to herself. "He...was my former fiance. I see no need to discuss him, as the engagement was broken off some time ago by mutual agreement. He is married now to another, and not my concern," she answered stiffly.

"He left you, didn't he? He threw you over for another girl he thought was prettier. That's why you signed up as a mail order bride," Kagome asked, but it was not really a question. That had to have hurt. Especially a proud woman like her. The humiliation must have been unbearable.

"I would not view that as your concern, Miss Higurashi," she answered, but she didn't deny it.

"If he did, you're better off without someone like that, I just know it. You deserve better, Miss Barnes, and...I won't tell anyone. Promise."

Agatha thawed enough to smile thinly for a moment. They didn't like one another, and they never would. They'd probably bicker until the day they died. Both were too different, and in some ways too much alike. But there was a certain respect between them now. An understanding.

"Goodnight, Miss Higurashi...and thank you."

"Goodnight, Miss Barnes...thank you."

A nod, and Agatha walked back to her wagon.

Author's Notes- I hate one dimensional characters! Hates them, I do. I really enjoyed developing Agatha and Kagome's relationship, and I hope you have enjoyed reading it. Long chapter, yes, but dialogue will do that.

As for the US Civil War reference, medicine then was not like today. No antibiotics, and quite a few things we take for granted did not exist or weren't understood. Field hospital conditions were horrific, even for the better supplied North. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	12. The Breakout

Chapter 12-The Breakout

Disclaimed. Leave it at that.

This chapter is dedicated to L. Mouse to say thanks for the recommendation! -Namiyo

It was a haggard, determined group that gathered the next day after snatching some much needed sleep.

Bandaged, exhausted, dirty, the women still able to walk were a far cry from the cheerful, fluttering group that had left St. Louis months before. Those unable to walk were helped to stools brought from wagons and a very thoughtful Agatha stood to one side.

When asked about her recovery, all she'd say was it wasn't as bad as it looked. Molly and Howie, even Sango were at a loss to explain how she'd gone from badly wounded to fine. Agatha and Kagome didn't discuss it, and since everyone who'd been outside bought her story at face value, no one asked questions.

"Now what do we do? Any ideas would help, ladies, gentlemen, so don't be shy!" Gladys asked the assembled people. Miroku was holding a battered, oiled leather map case in his hands and sighed.

"Well, if I may take the floor, Gladys," Miroku asked, and stood up. "Let's look at our situation fully. We're stuck here, and even if we do get out-we don't know where we are. Bessonner's maps are covered in some sort of code, and I haven't any idea what half of the symbols mean. Sweetwater is marked on it, but there's a good deal of land between us and the town and a great many labels. They might mark off wells or dangers for all we know."

"Dangers? Like gettin' brought here to feed up some demons?" Sarah asked with a snort.

"True. So the maps are less use than I had hoped," he answered.

"It still leaves the problem of how to get out, right? I mean, it doesn't seem to matter if we can't get out of the canyon. Shouldn't we worry about that first, Mr. Kinjo?" Naomi asked, cradling her arm in it's sling of torn gingham. It was splinted and bandaged now, but her face was pale with pain.

"A fair question," Miroku nodded.

"Well, can't we send someone to get help?" Gladys asked.

"How? We'd have to get a horse out or Inuyasha would have to go. Even at his top speed, assuming he could find help swiftly...it could be some days and the weather might turn any day. There is also another problem to consider. While I applaud your calm after seeing him in his true guise, ladies, it would not be shared by most people casually seeing him. He would either have to waste time getting them to believe him, or remain disguised and come back at the speed of any rescue party. If he did that, he'd be unable to use his powers to help them get us out without risking discovery and them perhaps fleeing. I fear we must save ourselves, and quickly, if we don't want to stay here all winter," Miroku said sadly.

A horrific thought came to many of them at his words. Being trapped in the mountains with little food...all winter. It had been some decades before, and the tale had built in the telling. But plenty of them knew enough of the tale and the dark rumors to be terrified.

The Donner Party.

"Inuyasha said we can get out. We have a plan that might work," Kagome said at last. Everyone looked up at that, and she told them the idea.

"It could work. If we can get the wagons to the end of the canyon and back down on the flat ground, that is. It looked like there might be room enough to pull them up there, I think," Prudence Mathews offered from her seat, her ankle propped up. There were nods from the women who'd been lookouts.

"We can't leave these wagons and teams behind unless you want to be dyin' of cold and hunger out here, but gettin' them mules up those walls won't be pretty. I doubt he can pull it off with him playing squirrel and hoppin' up there if'n they take in their heads to panic. We'd need every scrap of rope in the train and have to rig a way not to bash the mules against the rock. It'd be mighty risky," Sarah commented doubtfully, her eyes going to the makeshift corral.

"Plus all the supplies and ourselves have to be moved. It does seem quite daunting," Gladys agreed.

"So? You crazy wenches took me on, bound me, Bessonner, and Miroku, and fought two other youkai without backing down. What the fuck's so hard about some damned rocks and finding your way to a town?" a voice and language that made them stare. Inuyasha. On his feet and looking nearly perfectly healthy. Kagome was speechless at the sight-and oddly relieved.

He hadn't been lying about getting better fast.

"Do you truly think your plan can provide the best way to save us, Sheriff Minemoto? Can you really do this? Wagons are rather heavy. Even if you managed to carry people up to the top easily, what you suggest seems quite a different matter," Gladys asked him. He nodded.

"Why not? I ain't hearing anyone else with a plan."

"Anyone have one?" Gladys looked around, and nodded. "Then it seems we have no choice. I will do my part. Ladies? Mr. Kinjo?" she asked.

"It's crazy, but I'm in," Naomi agreed. Nods. They ate a sparse meal...and set to work.

In the end, the plan was truly desperate and crazy. They would rig a way to lift the mules and wagons out of the canyon and past the rockfall. After that they would lower them back to the canyon floor a safe distance away, hitch them, and lead them out to await reloading. Once that was done, they would move the supplies and wounded, reload the wagons, reform the train and find their way out of the foothills to a town or landmark where they could plot a safe course to Sweetwater. Crazy.

But it was all they had.

They spent the next two days getting ready for the move. Everything had to be unpacked from the wagons after months of tenancy. Everything had to be sorted into necessities and extras, because there was no guarantee that all of the wagons would survive being hauled out of the canyon. Not when they had lost two wagons and some mules already thanks to the ambush and battle. Space for much needed supplies might well be at a premium.

That meant hard choices had to be made.

"I need those clothes!" Dorothy yelled as her extra clothing trunk was tossed in the 'if we have time and space for it' pile.

"And I say you got a trunk already!" Inuyasha growled. Damn it! He wondered what the hell happened. It wasn't fair. Women, human women at least-ought to be scared of him when he was unconcealed. It had been useful at times like this. But no.

They bind and kill a few youkai and they weren't scared of a damned thing anymore.

"But I truly need those!" she gasped.

"One trunk and a carpetbag each! That's it! You want more? Then you pray the wagons all make it up there and we can fit all the food on them first! Food, what you need to live-then crap! Got it?" Inuyasha ordered. But Prudence, like some proverbial misery, had company.

"I need my rocking chair! It was my Grandmama's, I won't leave it here!" Naomi yelled.

"Do you have the slightest idea how hard it would be to replace these candlesticks? They came from New York City! My uncle gave them to me as a wedding gift!" another wailed.

"I thought a sheriff protected private property! It's our property you're tossing to the wolves here! This is entirely unacceptable!" Dorothy yelled.

"What is wrong with you? I swear to God , the next wench who wants her useless crap at the front of the line gets to watch me break it, bend it, and set it on fucking fire!" he roared.

Hah. That got them.

Not everyone was sympathetic. The wagons held family mementoes, furnishings, clothes and household goods, and it was likely that they all would be leaving things that were precious to them. Besides, four of their number had lost everything already when they lost their wagons. Five, really. But Madeline...slipped away the first night and was quietly buried the next morning, with Agatha leading the prayers. They put her at a distance from Bessonner and the youkai, taking every care they could with her grave.

It seemed barely enough.

Her death in that terrible place was the only one that made them weep, a stark reminder of how bad things were-and how bad it could get as the temperature dropped and winter began to make itself known. Four graves already, and all of them were determined not to have more. Inuyasha blamed himself, and was berated by a tearful Kagome for it.

"Jack Wilson. I promised him his damned wife would get there. So it's my fault she ain't!" he snapped when she yelled.

"Oh, stop feeling sorry for yourself, baka!"

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me! BAKA!" Kagome yelled. They were being listened to avidly.

"That means he's being stupid and pigheaded, basically," Miroku translated the fight for the benefit of the non Japanese speakers. There were knowing nods.

"She's keeping him," Gladys smiled to herself.

"Sounds like a wife already," Molly agreed.

"Do you really think so?" Naomi asked softly.

"I do," Gladys answered, adding, "I think they'll do alright. Besides, for all of his...oddness, he does seem like a good man at heart. She could do far worse."

"I doubt a proper human man could manage with her temper," Molly chuckled. There were giggles as they watched Kagome storm off to see to her own packing.

That was causing her a great deal of distress. Her altar would go, had to go, but she couldn't justify the space without drastic action. Sango offered her assigned carpetbag for Kagome's clothes after she removed most of them to make room for it in her trunk. The tajiya also ended up taking Kagome's tea service, and the small jars...and a few other things. She was actually grateful she had so little to start with, and was not facing half the pain the rest felt. One trunk, her hiraikotsu on her back, and she was ready to go.

Even after taking some of it, Sango was rather impressed with the sheer amount of things her friend managed to pack in relatively small containers. It was some kind of talent.

What impressed the hanyou as they finished was the fact that every last one of them packed one item. He had to admire the almost insane stubbornness that led them to do it. Because no matter how much else they expected to lose, the lovingly wrapped parcels were kept. Their wedding dresses. It was a hell of a good sign as far as he was concerned.

They intended to make it to Sweetwater and wear them, no matter what.

They'd prepared...now it was time. They had freed large stones and boulders to make space up top, and filled the resulting holes as best they could with smaller rocks and dirt. Hard, backbreaking work, but the rocks that blocked off the canyon were just too unstable to work with when they tested it. They would have to maneuver the wagons up, and then lower them beyond the rockfall to the canyon floor.

Now, they decided to start with a single wagon. If that didn't work, there was no point in continuing. Ropes had been fastened to the stripped down Conestoga and Inuyasha had them in hand. Miroku and several volunteers were helping with poles and ropes at the bottom in case it got snagged or wedged-but it was going to be up to Inuyasha to provide the bulk of the muscle.

"Watch the axels!" Miroku yelled up.

"Keh. Ready?" Inuyasha yelled down. Miroku waved, and he started to pull. Sarah was behind him to help coil the ropes as it came up to keep it out of the way, a dangerous job if the ropes went and she was holding them. The wagon rolled a bit...and began to tilt up on it's end. Pole wielders tried to keep it from hitting the rock walls of the canyon as he slowly pulled the wagon up. It swung gently as he grunted with the effort, pulling it hand over hand as Sarah coiled the rope behind him.

But it was rising. People made sure to stay out of the way as it rose over their heads, holding their breath and watching intently. The tricky bit as it rose was to get it over the lip of the canyon. The volunteers reached for ropes as it caught on the edge with a dull thud.

"We need poles!" Sarah yelled.

"I got it," Inuyasha grunted, and lowered it slightly before trying to pull it up again. This time it came over with a rumble and a heavy thud. It was checked, and it seemed sound. There was little celebration as it arrived safely at the end of the first leg of the task. It had to work for all ten remaining wagons, plus the teams and supplies. They had one wagon up and it was a promising sign, but it was not yet time to cheer.

So Inuyasha and the three women up top pushed the wagon along the newly flattened ground to a point past the rockfall. After that, the ladies helped reset the ropes, reposition it and stood back to let him lower it. Cursing and sweating from nerves, he did just that.

Another heavy thud announced his success. Volunteers waiting on the other side untied it and the ropes were hauled back up, brought over, and tossed down for the next one as the people outside the trap wrestled with the wagon to try and get it to move out of the way. Even empty they were horribly heavy. Still, one down, more to go. It took time to set up each one with ropes, and more to raise and lower them. Speed was a bad idea here, they didn't want to damage them.

They moved three more as the day dragged on. Muscles ached, tiredness set in, and the injured couldn't help. Work had to stop an hour or so before sunset. Although he didn't admit it, even Inuyasha was feeling it after so much work. Everyone collapsed into blankets near the campfires and slept hard until dawn, then got up to do it again.

They got two more the next day before a problem hit. Well, snapped. Frays, tiredness, a lack of attention to the condition of ropes already at their limit caught up with them. A series of rapid snaps...and eyes locked with horror on the sight of the seventh wagon turning in the air as it hurtled to the ground! The unfortunate Conestoga landed with a magnificent, ear shattering crash on unforgiving stone.

It burst apart.

"FUCK!"

"Sheriff! Even a gentleman of your nature should refrain from such language! Ladies are present!" Agatha snapped from her post up top that day.

"Feh," a scowl and he leaned over to look down, "anyone hurt?" "We're fine down here! But the ropes broke when the wagon went!" Sango yelled up.

"I see that, Sango! Can we fix 'em?" he jumped down, cursing. Barely half the damned wagons were moved and there was so much more to shift after them! They rigged things as well as they could, but they decided they'd better save the ropes for the mules and gear. It meant that they had only six wagons out of the twelve they started with. Howie was the one who suggested they take the rest apart and use the wood for tripods to help lift the animals. Sarah led the way there, and her experience with animals and harness was vital to their success. Getting them up, across, and over took more time, and the supplies. A week passed, a week that saw snow briefly on the ground three days in, driving them to work faster and more desperately. A few fainted from exhaustion, tempers were shot, spats raged and tears flowed.

But nine days after being trapped, six wagons left Devil's Canyon, with laden mules from the teams of the abandoned wagons tied in lines and led along behind them. Sarah rode Howie's horse because she'd volunteered to share scout duties with Miroku and Inuyasha. To save room, the rest were walking or taking turns perching in wagons overcrowded with injured and supplies.

Grim determination kept them going.

Wheels got stuck in ruts, mules balked, and Naomi nearly got frostbite. They trudged and stumbled onwards over ground already covered in snow and slush that melted away into mud, and spent long days trudging punctuated by miserable nights either crowded in together in the few wagons left or on the cold ground huddled by the campfires. It was a far cry from the comfort and speed of travel they enjoyed before. The injured suffered from the jouncing of the wagons, and it was a miracle no one's wounds soured.

They lost a wagon when an overloaded axel broke on a small boulder, and five mules went down to strain, laming, a broken leg, and a fall that broke one's neck as it was being led along bad ground with a poorly placed packload throwing it off balance. They had to dump still more gear and shoot the animals with their dwindling ammo. No choice.

Food was scarce. Inuyasha took to hunting and fishing for the group when he could, and the women set small snares at each camp in hopes of catching something. They rarely did, and were ruthlessly rationing themselves. Kagome sighed as they made yet another miserable camp for the night and he strode off to a stream to find something, anything, to add to the cookpots. She yawned and followed not long after out of curiosity and a vague desire to help. He was working so hard looking after them, and honestly, she was worried about him. He hadn't rested properly from the moment they entered the canyon days before.

She found him crouching on a rock on the other side of the stream from camp with his hands in the freezing water, patiently waiting. His long red coat was on the side she was on, and his sleeves were rolled up. Peeking from behind a scrubby pine tree, she watched him suddenly grab a fish and pull it free with a rare, warm grin. It was added to the few he'd managed to get so far, and he put his hands right back into the cold water.

"Why ain't you in camp?" he asked quietly, and she jumped.

"You-oh. You saw me," she said with embarrassment.

"Smelled you. Go on, it's cold, you ought to get close to the fire," he said gruffly."I...can I help? I mean, you're fishing like we do back home, I can help with it!""Water's too cold for you. Go on, you'll scare the fish away. Ain't that many here to scare off.""I'll be quiet," she answered instead, and moved to sit at the edge of the bank with her back resting against a tree, skirt well away from the water. Kagome tugged her shawl tight around her shoulders as she kept him company. He glanced up after a moment, and realized she wasn't going anywhere.

"Put my coat on before you catch a cold. It's made of the hair of the firerat, it's good for keeping off the cold and wet." And bullets. Kagome remembered that from the fight. Magic, maybe? She didn't know, nor did she know it had started out as a robe, then was a kimono, then was turned into a coat. But she knew he always wore it.

She paused and smiled, wrapping herself in the warm red cloth. The...surprisingly warm, unlined red cloth. Enveloped in it, she blinked. It was spotlessly clean! It even smelled nice, not like everything and everyone else, all dirty and sweaty and grimy after days of hard travel. It was also extremely warm. She sighed as she felt really warm for the first time in days...her head nodded...

When Kagome woke up, she realized she was being-carried? She yawned and peered up at Inuyasha, still wrapped in his coat and now held in his arms. A line of fish was slung over his shoulder and he peered down at her in worry as he walked.

"You fell asleep, are you alright? It ain't safe out here, you shouldn't do that outside camp!" he asked. She nodded sleepily and cuddled close.

"Sure I'm safe, I'm with you," she mumbled, and her head rested on his shoulder as she slipped back into her nap. He smiled slightly in amazement as he realized the wench was serious.

"Yeah, you are," he murmured. Inuyasha stared down in wonder, his feet easily finding the way without conscious thought. She was so pretty when she was sleeping...she was so very...

"There you are! Did you find anything for supper?" Gladys asked cheerfully as she came to meet them, her eyes knowing as she took in the sight. He immediately covered up his expression with a scowl.

"Uh-keh. The wench fell asleep. I got some fish, but it ain't much," he warned. Gladys took them carefully as he juggled the woman and their food. She noticed he clutched her tenderly as he made excuses, and carefully said nothing about it.

"More than we had, Inuyasha. Thank you," Gladys smiled.

"Feh, everyone out here calls me Yash, Gladys." He looked down as Kagome stirred in his arms and he set her gently on her feet. She yawned again and rubbed her eyes."Well, I rather think Inuyasha suits you better," Gladys answered.

"Feh. Do what you want," he answered, steadying the girl until she was awake enough to walk.

"Thank you. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you! Here, your coat-" Kagome tugged the coat off her shoulders to give it back, and he shrugged.

"Keep it tonight," he said, and walked past both women into the camp proper. Kagome smiled softly for a moment and slung it back over her shoulders.

"You've got a good man, Kagome," the widow said quietly. The girl blushed, hurrying away to find something to do. Gladys nodded to herself. So. That was how it was. Good for him, and her too, really. Oh, yes, she was quite sure of how the demon felt about her young friend.

She hadn't seen that look in a man's eye since her husband died.

Author's notes- First, I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone for reading this and my other stories. I check my stats regularly, and if you leave reviews or not, I appreciate everyone who's been giving them a go. To those who've left me a review-thank you very much!

Alright, that said, a few notes. Please keep in mind that the ropes would be woven and twisted hemp or other natural grasses. Not modern materials, and they did fray frequently and needed to be checked. Packing a mule or any animal's load correctly is actually a bit of an art form, the weight must be distributed correctly and secured right-or you will have problems. It might not sound like it, but they actually were traveling quite comfortably for the time until this happened.

The Donner Party refers to a group traveling to California in the 1840's who were trapped in the snow, and yes, some did resort to cannibalism. However, it was not as widespread as legend had it. Newspaper accounts didn't help matters (familiar, hm?) and yes, it was a possibility, thus the fears of our heroes of being trapped. It was nice to move Inuyasha and Kagome along a bit as well. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	13. Know when to walk away, know when to run

Chapter 13-Know when to walk away, know when to run...

After 13 chapters, we've totally covered the whole disclaimer concept.

Yash stared at the sight in front of him, and sighed.

Great. Just great. This is what he got for sending Miroku into a town to negotiate for supplies. He should've known when the place looked too shady to send the women into it. A decrepit little edge of nowhere five business hellhole that had a Saloon as the biggest place in town was no place to let decent, single women enter alone. It was no place for anyone not local to enter alone, really, but they couldn't be picky as they slowly resupplied, moving from town to town to get home. He'd tried to avoid trouble, damn it! Now this.

"You can't fucking hang him for winning a hand of poker!" he roared.

"That little bastard done cheated me! I say he needs a rope, and no damned stranger with a badge from somewhere's else is gonna tell me nothin' else!" Ned shouted.

The small mob behind him was more eager than angry at least. They wanted a show, and they were getting one as Yash sat his horse between a man named Ned, Ned's friends and relatives, and Miroku, who was coatless and had his hands tied as he sat in the dirt street. The colt in Inuyasha's hand was pointed right at the stupid mortal at the haed of the lynch mob. The wagon train was already heading out, and he'd come in alone for Miroku. Better that he handle the rescue when Howie came back to warn them that a lynching party had formed in town and they needed to run.

They all knew damned well who it was for as soon as Howie began to explain.

"You all say he won the hand, and you ain't got no proof! Hanging ain't for getting him back for a damned game anyway! He ain't killed no one, and he didn't steal anything! You got something to charge him with, then have his ass arrested, but you ain't just hanging him without so much as a trial! We've got to have some law, damn it!" Yash said angrily.

"Well-we ain't got no sheriff, and I say he was cheating and he owes me plenty of money! He's a cheat!" Ned announced.

"How much? If he pays up, will you drop it?" Yash asked. That took the man by surprise.

"You...serious?" a fellow who looked a lot like Ned himself pushed forward carefully, stopping when he saw Yash aim for him. He looked like a relative, and he sounded pleasantly surprised. When the man had blown in, flashed his badge, and broken up the hanging, well. He'd figured on a gunfight, not getting it settled peaceably!

"If he owes money, it'll get paid. But I ain't letting a damned mob kill a man, and that fucker in the window best drop the gun!" he answered, looking directly at an upper story window. The man with a rifle there realized he'd been spotted. He lowered the gun, unwilling to shoot a lawman, but also unwilling to see Ned lose out on what was due him.

"Well, now, that be a fair deal, Sheriff. Right square. Ned, if the man pays up, reckon it's all settled. If'n he leaves town and don't come back!" the man said with a nod. Ned scowled, but the others agreed. Yash heard several comments clearly.

"Seems fair."

"I ain't fixin' to get shot rushin' him. Ned best not be thinkin' we'll try it if the man's willin' to pay up."

"I didn't cheat!" Miroku yelled, wriggling in the ropes, but he was soundly ignored by everyone involved.

"Alright, Sheriff, reckon I can be fair, since you's willing to make him pay what he owes me. Yeah, I like that, all legal like," Ned allowed slowly. He smiled, and looked towards the mountains where they'd be heading. Yes sir, he could live with this. The hanyou didn't like any of it, especially that smile, but he didn't have much choice. If this didn't get settled fast, things were going to get ugly.

"Well? How much?" Yash asked. A figure was named...and he growled softly.

"You've got to fucking kidding me!"

"No sir! He done took two hundred dollars! It's what he owes me, the pot from that hand, the one he done cheated me on, hand to the Lord, he done took it from me!" Ned announced. Everyone else who'd been at the table agreed with his sum. Even Miroku nodded, but added he'd won it honestly.

"Two...Miroku, you are so dead," Yash gritted. The ex-monk yelled his innocence, but the hanyou just nodded. Most of their remaining money! And he would bet it, damn it all! God knew how much money had been on the table or was gone now, the little fuck!

"Come on! Believe me! I didn't cheat him!" Miroku shouted.

"Where is it? I know he doesn't have it on him since you tied him up. Somebody get it, and bring it here," Yash asked, and a man came up with a roll of notes and a handful of coin, collected from the saloon. He nodded and had them count it, and allowed Ned to take it.

"Alright. Settled?"

"Settled, Sheriff. I got my money back, so's I ain't got no trouble with him leaving, no sir. Long as he don't come back. Gots to say, I liked the way you handled it, yes sir I do," Ned nodded, and so did his friends.

Even if they didn't get to hang the bastard-they got the money. The hand...he'd lost, truth be told. He just couldn't figure out how the man had managed to out cheat him! Ned and the men at the table had thought his system was foolproof, and there was no way to beat it. Hence the firm and certain knowledge that the stranger had been playing fast and loose with the cards. Otherwise, he'd have been picked clean and been none the wiser. Actually...they were all correct in a way. Everyone at the table had cheated-but Miroku had done it to make things even again, and won.

Ned was a lousy poker player without help.

"Alright. Miroku, come on," Yash ordered, and lifted the protesting man over his mare's neck, turning the horse and riding out with a fine disregard for his friend's dignity or comfort. He didn't stop until they were well out of town, the line of wagons visible up ahead.

"I ought to beat the shit out of you, bonzu, but I'll just let Sango handle that," Inuyasha said conversationally.

"I didn't cheat!" A pause, "much. Just to even things out!"

"Oh? So you were just dumb enough to hit a fucking poker table in a town like that. Is there any damned money left, or was that all of it?"

"I..."

"That's what I fucking thought," Yash growled, and Miroku was very quiet as they headed to the wagons and the women demanded an explanation. He was trying to help, thank you! Ever since Cassidy, things had been going so well...

Ten days earlier.

Miroku had carefully counted the money.

Everyone had come forward with every penny they had before they'd headed into Cassidy, the town that had apparently been labeled on the map. It wasn't much. Many of the women had spent their bridal money on one thing or another before they left, clearing debts, helping their families, or had spent it on the trail already on necessities and to be honest...some fripperies too. The money the town had sent had outfitted them to leave, but it had been eaten up by that and travel expenses. They just hadn't figured on losing nearly everything on the way home.

"Well, do we got enough?" Sarah asked Miroku. He'd volunteered to be the negotiator, with Howie laid up. He was recovering well, but he wasn't quite up for this.

"I think we do, ladies, if you will trust me to handle the large purchases," Miroku announced. There were nods. They needed new wagons, supplies, and had to pay for a Doctor to look at their injured. It was going to take most of what they had left to do it.

That shopping trip had gone well, netting them two good wagons, one small one that would do, ropes, and food. They'd been lucky enough to run into two families who'd chosen to settle in the town, and they gladly passed their traveling gear along for a good price. They had their wagons looked over and repairs were made, mules were traded and replaced, and the town Doctor had tended the wounded.

They'd even let Howie rest in a proper bed for a couple of days, which helped the man considerably. He was getting better fast, and would be able to sit a horse again soon. Everything seemed to be getting better. The locals had maps, and they were able to use them with Bessoner's to plot a course to near Sweetwater. Close enough for them to be able to get home, no trouble.

But the tiny General Store just hadn't had enough food on hand to get them all the way to Sweetwater, or even too far away from Cassidy itself. Doc Markham had also warned them about the nearest town, saying that the locals would make trouble if they saw so many women. Seven Holes, it was called. He knew the place because they were part of his rounds of the area, and he wasn't happy about the idea of them going near it. But it was also the closest town that might supply them with the food they needed.

When they got to the tiny hamlet, they'd camped outside town and a delegation came out to them. Not many people came out their way, they said, and they came out to welcome them. It was a delegation that eyed them and sized them up in a way that worried everyone. Seeing this, getting a bad feeling-Miroku and Howie, arm in a sling, went into town with the men.

"Well, I'll be," Ned Horton shook his head. The man was the owner of the General Store in Seven Holes, and he was happy enough to sell-if they had the funds. He'd conducted the fellers they said were the money men for the party into his store, and he was writing out a list of supplies they wanted.

"Well? How much?" Howie asked, and the man frowned.

"It'll be quite a bit. This here list ain't cheap, no how. Reckon I can let you have say...half of it for what you're offerin'. Maybe go a few blankets over, if'n you got something to throw in," he allowed. Howie was outraged as the man offered a price list. Vulture! Nothing but a damned vulture! He wanted twice what the food was worth alone! Even when Howie's own business had just been a supply wagon running a route though various camps, he'd never overcharged like this! Hell, back then he could've too!

But then, Howard Rutledge was an honest man.

"This is ridiculous! I know full well how much this all cost you! Ain't nothing but plain robbery!"

"Hell, if y'all can get to another store or a supplier, be my guest," Ned answered with a contented smile. Miroku winced as the man spat casually into a spitoon.

"My dear man, we have far too long a journey to spend so much, surely-"

"Well now, if'n you want to keep sayin' I'm tryin' to cheat you, well, you can hie on out with nothin'!" Ned answered. Both men facing him across the counter understood alright. The bastard planned to skin them for every dime they had. Then...Miroku smiled slightly.

"Tell me-you've got a Saloon here, do they have a poker game going? I mean, maybe I could...win a little money to cover all this, maybe," Miroku asked with a fine show of desperate curiosity. The man's smile widened in delight. Howie looked alarmed.

"Might be that they do!" Ned beamed. Miroku had then taken all of their cash and dragged a protesting Howie into the Saloon. The man followed, grinning.

Three hours later, well. Ned had tried to get him hung.

Sango's explosion of temper at camp that night rather outdid them all in raw fury. It rather killed all the half formed plans to string them up themselves when they found out what happened. But it was close.

"You gambled away all of our money! How could you?! You cheat! You lecher! You perverted, rotten, horrible excuse for a man!" Sango was chasing him with hiraikotsu and he was busy screaming his innocence. Molly was laying into Howie as well, for letting him do it in the first place. He was tiredly sitting there, listening to her harangue him about it with the air of deserving it. All in all, the matter was indeed well handled to their minds.

The pair screamed in Japanese as they ran past again and the women watched, impressed at the stamina both showed. That boomerang looked mighty heavy, after all. It was probably more satisfying to beat him with than a frying pan would be. Too bad the man seemed to know how to dodge!

"Whatever she's sayin', reckon she's got it covered," Sarah said dryly as they watched.

"Poor Sango," Kagome said sadly.

"Poor us. Now we've got no money at all!" Naomi answered, near tears at the thought. Howie, sitting at the campfire, sighed and shifted his own sling, the one that kept his shot shoulder immobilized.

"I got to say, you'd think the man'd have the sense to not gamble with cheats. I'm sorry, ladies, I tried to stop him, I swear it!" he said. Again.

"Not hard enough, Howard Rutledge! When we get to Sweetwater, we should run him out of town on a rail, tarred and feathered!" Molly growled. Howie looked up in alarm as he all but saw a 'Concerned Ladies for Public Morality and Temperance' group form at the campfire when Molly's eyes gleamed. He could see it now, and it was ugly.

"Molly, you stop that kind of talk! Roker is a good man, and he was trying to help!"

"Some help! Pushing spirits on men and gambling, it's shameful anyway!"

"He was plenty of help in that canyon! Weren't he? Ain't no business of none of you if someone wants a drink or to play some cards! He don't water the drinks, and he don't cheat nobody in town, so's get that out of your heads now!" Howie barked, disgusted. Hell, he even saw to it that the drunks were seen to if they passed out, and they woke up with their money intact. That was damned rare and he knew it all too well from his years out here. Molly paused at the rare display of temper from the man.

"Our husbands..." Dorothy began, and he scowled.

"That's between you and them, reckon. Not every man could afford to send for one of you ladies. You leave Roker alone, or I swear it ain't gonna be pretty. Ain't none of us gonna let you run him out of town. Or are you plannin' on running Sango out too?" Howard asked, holding his anger back in both hands.

"Of course not! But as it is," Molly started, and his temper snapped.

"Damn it, Molly! I'd think you of all people wouldn't want to drive anybody out of their home and business! How're you any different than them Englishmen you was talkin' about?" he yelled. Molly froze. She drew herself up, eyes blazing at the words.

"Don't you dare, Howard Rutledge! You don't know what it was like and don't you dare ever say that to me!" Molly snapped.

"Why not? It ain't fair of them to drive folks off their farms, but you sound like you're fine with doin' it here if'n it's to someone you don't like. It ain't right! I think y'all need to look around and think about that!" Howie growled tiredly. She gasped and stormed off to fume. He looked very tired as he sat there, and the women all avoided his gaze.

What they didn't know was that one of the reasons Ned had been so happy to take the money...was that an Apache raiding party was active in the area. Apache-the locals hadn't seen fit to mention. After all, if they were dumb enough to let a cheat travel with them and went around with some fancy Sheriff who dared to push people around in their own town, well, hard luck on them. It wasn't their business.

Author's notes-Well, here we are. Yes, the title is from the song 'The Gambler'. My late Dad adored Kenny Rodgers back in the day, so it's kind of a nod to him. Temperance groups were a frequent feature in the days before Prohibition. The English references are to the ah...Irish experiences with absentee landlords. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	14. The Art of Negotiation

Chapter 14-The Art of Negotiation

Come on, we're quite disclaimed.

This has been updated to fix some format issues. Thanks to Harlyn for pointing it out.

The Shaman didn't look happy. No, he did not. Normally, he would be pleased. The group moving deeper into the foothills had plenty of items of value, and would be easy prey for them. But the signs were bad. The omens were that this group was a danger to them, that they should avoid them and move around them. He didn't like it one bit.

The party's leader frowned when the man argued this again. He was not going to run away from a group of women and a few men. The scouts had said there was little signs of any real defenses and the were weakened, likely from the journey from wherever they'd come from. So he was not backing off, and that was final. The supplies and goods they had would be too useful this winter, whatever the Shaman said. They had their own to concern themselves with, and it was too close to winter to let such a prize go.

So they chose their ambush point and set up with military precision, orders given with a few hand gestures. No more was needed, each warrior knew his job and performed it flawlessly. Once in place, they patiently set themselves to wait for the prey to come to them.

But they didn't wager on a hanyou's senses of smell.

"What is it?" Naomi found herself whispering it as she looked around. She was handling the first wagon in line, and Yash was sniffing and worried. That was enough to make her rein in the team and stop the line, Dorothy nodding and picking up the rifle that sat with them from her own seat. The riders converged on the wagon to find out why they stopped-and worried too at the sight of a nose working. Inuyasha frowned and sniffed.

"Horses and human, up ahead...from the rocks. I'm thinking...they're waiting for us. I can't hear anything, just smell them-and I don't smell a campfire." The words made the men stop dead. Crap. Crap, crap, crap! They could guess who was that quiet. Apache was most likely. Comanche, maybe. Crap!

"I don't see any ponies or anything," Howie said worriedly.

"I just got a whiff of them, but they're there. Shit," Yash scowled, "I'll go ahead. Maybe I can convince them we ain't worth the fight."

"Alone?" Naomi asked.

"I ain't letting them come at us when they want to."

"Then...we'll go with you," Dorothy looked scared, but she said it. No one could blame the women for being afraid. They were too.

"I don't need someone else to look after, stay here!" Yash saw Kagome was getting off the wagon, and she wasn't about to let him run off. He knew it, and knew he had to go before she followed and got into trouble.

"But-" Sarah began, looking scared as she sat her horse. It snorted, picking up on her distress.

"No. If they come-look after the women. Miroku, help her do it." She nodded once.

"Good luck," Miroku said quietly. Yash just nodded and rode ahead.

"Inuyasha! You can't-let go of me, Miroku!" Kagome yelled when he dismounted and grabbed her.

"Kagome, trust me, he knows what he's doing," he soothed.

"He's got to stop doing this," she said sadly.

The Shaman was developing a facial twitch. He knew something was going to go wrong. But since he'd been overruled, he didn't dare keep arguing. Losing face in such a fight would mean losing trust. Losing trust meant losing his place and perhaps more. If he was wrong-bad enough. If he was right-well, they were as well positioned as they could be. There was nothing more he could do. He silently prayed for protections above the ones he'd already invoked as a rider made his way toward the ambush point.

A scout was coming. They heard the hooves, and knew it was one of the settlers. A shod horse, the horseshoes rang on stone as the mare picked her way. As expected, they sent someone ahead to check the path. They would allow him to pass them and return, so the wagon train would think itself safe. They'd done this before, after all.

The rider in a red coat reined in and looked at the ridgeline. Also as expected, the man was smart to check, but they were too well hidden to-

"So, what language? I speak English, Spanish, Japanese, and I know Chinese! I know you're up there, all," he sniffed, "twenty of you! You ain't dumb, most of your leaders know a couple of them! Let's not fuck around, your mounts are over there, you're up there, and you were planning to ambush us. I'm telling you not to because I ain't some human, and for the record, I ain't no Coyote, neither. I don't play that 'pretend to be one of your locals' shit, alright?" he announced, pointing out where they and the animals were.

He then removed his hat-and his charm. The dog ears twitched, the source of some questions from the native humans a time or two. Also from some rather bemused native spirits, as they were called. He generally got along alright with them, the spirits, that is, and they in turn had asked him not to bother their own people. So he was willing to try this first before the fighting started. Besides, it wasn't very fair for him to take them on since their magic didn't work on him. That was how he looked at it, anyway.

Silence.

"I ain't waiting all day! We talking, or am I going to have to kill you all?" he yelled.

A rapid argument took place as the Apache considered. This was not a human, and had not only known where they and the mounts were, but their number! The Shaman argued that this was what the omes had warned of, and their leader wasn't happy as it was admitted that yes, the man was correct to warn them off. The ambush was in ruins, and there was no telling what the spirit below was capable of. It was an impressive display so far. He also said he was not Coyote, which interested the man. So, he figured the spirit was newly come like the settlers. The man nodded to himself, and finally answered.

"Go back," he said in English.

"We ain't staying, we're just passing through. You test me, and you won't like it," the stranger warned.

"Go, or die. We do not fear you!" the man announced from above him.

"Alright, then you asked for it," Inuyasha glanced back at the wagons, and nodded to himself. They hadn't seen this trick, and he'd rather they didn't. Staying harmless looking was an important thing. "See that bolder?" he asked.

Silence...but eyes locked on it.

"Hijinkessou!" Inuyasha snapped as his hand closed on his palm and his fingers flicked forward. The bolder exploded under the blades of blood. He rubbed his fingers to get the blood off and looked up again at the extremely unhappy people hidden in the ridgeline.

"That was just a taste. Go away, and leave these people alone. They're under my protection, and nobody gets to fuck with them! We ain't got a problem if you leave them alone, got it? We'll be gone and out of your way quick, and won't bother you or nothing. We're going to a town in the mountains you people don't bother with anyways," he said.

So, it was a strong Guardian Spirit. If that was so, he would not cause trouble if his charges were left alone. He would leave with them as well, a fine thing to their minds. Besides, an evil spirit would have just attacked, he instead spoke first and gave warning. It inclined them to believe him when he promised to not permit his charges to bother them. Their own had warned them as well in the divinations that had been taken, to leave this group alone. The decision was simple, and made quickly.

"Agreed, Guardian. Go quickly," the man said, and Yash nodded, riding back the way he came.

"Well?" Howie was the first to ask. The hanyou was busy cleaning his fingers with a hankie when he got to them, and Miroku looked worried for a minute. He knew what that meant, even if the women didn't.

"Huh? Oh, they said we're fine, but we got to move. I told 'em we'd be leaving, and we ain't stopping until it's too dark to see, got it?" the hanyou ordered. A deal was a deal, and he intended to keep his word. They were only too happy to oblige, but Kagome glared at him as they headed out.

He'd just run off to face them all alone! He could've been killed! He...had to stop doing this to her. Kagome realized she wasn't about to let him do this kind of thing anymore. She just wasn't sure how to do that, or tell him. Especially when Sango-was broken. Had been ever since that town, when Inuyasha brought Miroku back.

Sango was miserable that night when they finally camped, having traveled as far as they could before it got too dark to see. Her husband to be...had lost their money. Had lost her friends' money! Gambling! It was as she feared, there was no security with Miroku. No safety, no respectability. She wanted to cry from the shame of it. She was pitied! They pitied her! It nearly killed her that she'd fallen so far.

Kagome knew, and tried to comfort her in the wagon they now shared with Naomi, Sarah, Prudence, and Dorothy as she poured her heart out. At least the others were on guard duty or seeing to what little supper they would have tonight. Privacy was at a premium now.

"What will we do? One day, we will have nothing, I know it! He will gamble it all away! He will, and what can I do? What if he loses this saloon, and leaves me? Even if he keeps it, what then? Am I to raise my children behind a bar? He has no honor or future and I cannot turn my back on him without him acting shamefully!" Sango groaned. What kind of life would they have? She saw, or thought she saw the shape of it already, and slumped.

"Oh, Sango..." Kagome couldn't reassure her. Not after the incident in Seven Holes. Holes she hoped the entire town fell into and never came out of! All she could do was listen and try to soothe her.

But a man heard outside-and it hurt him a great deal. Miroku had only thought he couldn't feel worse than he did. He was wrong, because she was right. He'd been flirting and gambling and acting as he pleased, and his bride was now terrified of the future because of it. Didn't trust him, and now that he knew who she'd been in Japan...he didn't blame her a bit. Even when he'd been an itinerant monk, her social status would have meant he was not a good choice for her. Beneath her. It hurt.

He had to do something to regain some respect in her eyes, or he could not marry her. Not and ever be happy with her, or she with him. That was a problem, because...he cared for her. Respected and admired her. In all honesty, he didn't think he could do as she intended to, and marry someone she thought so little of just because she had promised to do so. Sango was a remarkable woman, who seemed to embody everything good about home to him. Contract or no, he had to prove himself worthy of her, and knew it.

When he looked at things, she had a point. It was vexing. Miroku was honest enough to admit what she feared was possible. He'd looked on the Silk Rose as a lucky fluke, and would be alright with the loss if he was ever tempted to wager the deed or had to cover his bets. That was no longer the case.

It had to be kept and if Sango just saw how much money it made, she'd be less worried. But she was right, it was no place to raise a family, especially as he lived in the back. In rooms unfortunately reached from behind the bar, just as in her apparent nightmares. A house separate from it was a good idea, but he really didn't want to leave it untended at night. That was just asking for trouble even in Sweetwater. So, he would do something about it.

He'd see about getting together enough cash to turn it into a proper hotel, if that would make her happier. Raising a family running a place like that with a bar was quite honorable. They did get some travelers, and the bar made enough to carry them if-no, when the rooms didn't bring in a lot. So, he would see about a loan from Henry Aberdeen when they got back, and make it over. He owned her free and clear, so he should be able to get one easily. He'd add rooms, and a nicer area for them to live in. That handled the future.

But he still had the now to deal with. How to show her this? She feared the future...he decided, and went to Howie and Yash. When they heard, they both said he was crazy, but really, it was just another bet. A very large one. They did as he asked, and that was all that mattered.

The next day, he waited until they camped to place his wager.

"Sango?" Miroku smiled at her as she tended a campfire.

"Yes?" her eyes narrowed as she answered.

"Would you mind taking a walk with me? I would like to talk with you privately before we lose the sunlight, if you don't mind."

"A walk? I..." she looked down, and sighed. "As you like, Kinjo-san," she answered stiffly. They were back on formal terms, and he wanted to beat his head on a rock. He walked with her away from the camp instead.

Neither spoke as they strolled, and he decided they were far enough away. Not too far, in case the Apache came calling, but far enough for privacy.

"Sango?"

"Yes? You wanted to talk with me?" she asked, keeping her distance.

"I haven't been good, have I?" he asked sadly.

"I wouldn't...no, you haven't, Kinjo-san," she said grimly. She hadn't planned to say it, but it was true.

"I want to make it up to you, Sango, and prove to you I'm not as bad as you think."

"I will marry you as promised, Kinjo-san, and be a proper wife as is my duty. There isn't any need for more," she answered. Her tone was correct, but her eyes were lowered.

"Yes there is! Contract or not, I never again want to see you as unhappy as you are now. I want you to know that-I care for you, Sango, I admire you greatly, and I thought that after the canyon, you would know that!"

"The canyon. You...you did create a barrier to protect us, and fought with us very bravely. I will admit, I truly didn't think you were a monk until that happened," she admitted. He sighed.

"I'm not the man you think I am, Sango. There was a time when I was a devout monk, you know. I haven't done any magic like that in many years, and I wasn't sure if I still could," he answered. "You bring out the best in me, perhaps. I only knew I had to protect you and help you."

"Miroku!" she said, blushing.

"Sango, I want to give you something to show you that. A gift," he said. She flushed.

"What kind of gift?" she asked warily, thrown off by his attitude. In answer, he pulled a folded, worn piece of paper out of his vest and offered it.

"I want you to have this."

"What is it?" Sango took it and opened it. She wasn't great with written English, and slowly worked out the words. She looked up at him, seeing an anxious expression. No. She read it wrong. This couldn't be what she thought it was, because it said that she...she...

"It's the Deed to the Rose. It's yours, I made it over to you with Howie and Inuyasha witnessing it. It's legal, Sango. No matter what, you own it now. You could sell it or keep it, the choice is yours. But I was thinking that we could get a loan from Aberdeen and it could be expanded into a Hotel, if you wanted to, of course," he added quickly, "and that we...could run it together. You could run the place, and I could take care of the Saloon. We could make it into a nice place for our family to live in."

She stared at it in amazement. He was proud of the place as it stood. She knew that, and yet...he had just given his business to her. She realized he meant it. It was now all hers, and he would not be able to gamble it away. He did this to show he cared, that he wanted to be a good husband, she understood that.

"I don't know anything about such things," she answered, offering it back.

"Well, neither did I when I won her. It's not hard to learn. I told you I wish only for your happiness, Sango, and I hope you will allow this to prove it to you. Whatever I must do, I'll do it," he told her seriously, taking her hands and feeling the paper crumple in their grips. She blushed, and he was charmed again at it.

"You mean this? You truly mean it?"

"I do. I do bad things and I make mistakes, but I'm not a bad man!"

"You took all of our money, their money, and lost it-"

"I thought I could win our supplies, I admit it. I will find a way to make it up to everyone!" he promised. She wanted to believe him. She really did. He seemed so sincere...maybe...

"No more flirting?" Sango asked hopefully.

"No more...ah," he gulped. His smile froze and she pulled her hands free.

"I see."

"Sango! I'll be married! There aren't any women in town besides the ones we're bringing! Trust me, I know their future husbands, they would shoot me if I touched one! Half of those women would beat them to it!" At that, she paused.

"If you truly mean all of this, and want to change...then I will be happy, Kin-Miroku. If you don't, I have the papers and hiraikotsu. So I believe we have a deal," Sango said at last. The Deed and...hiraikotsu? Oh, Kami. But he smiled at her.

Such a woman!

Her wagonmates were astonished when she returned and told them.

"He really did give you the deed!" Dorothy gasped, reading it. She hadn't argued when they asked to see it, and the woman read it by lantern light. A small part of her didn't actually believe he'd done it, and she'd been there!

"You're serious?" Naomi was amazed.

"It looks right, as far as I can tell. Sango, maybe he really does mean to change," Prudence was looking over Dorothy's shoulder as she spoke. The women sat in the tight quarters and considered it.

"Dang. Ain't that somethin'!" Sarah said in admiration.

"Oh, Sango, I'm so happy for you!" Kagome hugged the dazed girl.

"A Hotel, it sounds nice, doesn't it? He wants to add a place for us to live in it as well. If the loan is not too much..." Sango said slowly, thinking over the possibilities.

"Oh, they aren't too bad if you've got collateral like that deed to offer. My family had one on the farm. Sango, that sounds grand," Dorothy smiled and the rest nodded. The relief in the wagon was palpable, and the tajiya was touched by their genuine happiness for her. She was lucky to have such good friends worry about her, and was grateful for it.

Word was quietly passed...and Miroku realized the women were no longer glaring at him as though they were planning on throwing him into the nearest river. Even Agatha Barnes made a point of saying she approved of his attempts to redeem himself, but ruined it by saying she'd be keeping an eye out to help him remain on the straight and narrow. So did...several others. Oh, well. But seeing Sango look happy for the first time in months was worth it. That helped make the trip much more pleasant. So did Howie finally convincing them that he was really trying to help when he went to gamble with their money. Things like that happened when there was no law, he said, and it made Kagome very thoughtful.

With the lecher settled, attention went to other matters in the wagontrain, like getting food, getting to town, and facing the future.

Author's Notes-Ok! My apologies on the delay, I've been posting another of my stories here on FF, 'Honor's Loss', which I hope you will check out. It's a samurai drama, so if that's to your taste, please enjoy.

Ahhh. Movement at last. I knew Miroku had to do something to show Sango he really isn't so bad, but how was a problem. Remember, her village is still standing and flourishing in this one, and he isn't a monk anymore. So he's done this. Probably for the best, considering.

Now, about the Apache. I knew they'd have to run into some of the tribes, this is a western after all. But I wanted to do something different. Apache were extremely skilled warriors, and also ranged all over Arizona in this time period, something I wanted to highlight here. From what I can gather being multilingual was rather common out of practicality. Coyote was and is considered a powerful spirit in several Native American tribal traditions, but I can't see Inuyasha ever taking advantage of his appearance to pretend to be him. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	15. Fortune favors the bold

Chapter 15-Fortune favors the bold

For the 15th consecutive chapter...disclaimed.

Thank you Harlyn, for pointing out some punctuation issues. This chapter has been updated.

No food. No money. They hadn't eaten the night before, since there was nothing left. Filling up on water wasn't all it was cracked up to be. But now, a town was up ahead. Silver Creek, a good sized place that mostly served prospectors working the hills around them. Some lucky men had found the silver promised by the name, and the town had popped up quickly. Hell, it even had a Telegraph line and a Western Union office! The railroad had to be coming through here for them to have a line. They could probably get whatever they needed here! A good thing, but...they had no way to buy it. Eyes went to Miroku, and he knew why.

He'd lost their money, so he was expected to find a solution.

"Well, if we could wire the town, couldn't they send us help of some sort?" Gladys said hopefully.

"We haven't got a line. They take the telegraphs down and send it on in the mail-and it only comes in to me twice a month if that," Howie told her. The answer made her face fall.

"Oh, dear."

"Well, we're skunked. Can't go on, can't just stay here, less we want to start eatin' our shoes and the mules like my brothers done said they did in the War," Sarah said sadly.

"There isn't any way to contact Henry Aberdeen in time for help, or I'd gladly see about this, ladies," Howie told them sadly.

"I am truly sorry, ladies. I fear the only skills I have are gambling," glares met this, "and providing spiritual services. Not much call for them, I'm afraid," Miroku sighed.

"Spiritual-what kind of services?" Sarah asked doubtfully.

"Oh, exorcisms, blessings, weddings, funerals, not so different than any other person of the cloth."

"Exorcisms? Surely driving the Devil out..." Agatha didn't finish. Surely that required-a certain type of person that Miroku wasn't. But lately, she'd really been trying not to hector anyone. Kagome saw that, and actually smiled at her. Because in fact they were in complete agreement on the topic. Agatha realized that-and nodded back. So, it wasn't just her.

"Ah, more like the unfortunate incident in the canyon, Miss Barnes. It's been years, though, and my skills are of little use against local spirits and demons. They are affected by only their own land's magics, you see, and I sense no such misfortune around the town. In fact-if you had not used some of our own wards and protections, you would not have been able to bind Inuyasha here," Miroku explained. His friend made a face at the reminder. That had not been his proudest moment by a long shot.

"Like them thunder things, you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I do. But I assure you my cures and charms are quite effective! Or they were," Miroku sighed. Sango looked a bit askance at that-and so did Inuyasha.

"Maybe there's some work in town," Howie suggested sadly.

"Probably nothing that'll make enough to get us home. We need a good sum of money, and quickly," Miroku answered.

"Well frankly, it seems we have no way to get money together fast," Dorothy winced.

Sango looked down, and felt something crumple against her heart. She pulled out a folded paper.

"Could we...use this?" Miroku's eyes locked on the Deed. Oh, no.

"What is it?" Howie asked, and took it, read it, and frowned. "Sango...you sure? You'd likely have to sell it, I doubt they'll let you take a loan on her so far from town. You'll find a buyer, alright, I'm sure of that, but this...you won't likely be able to get it back or get a good price."

"I am. Miroku lost the money, and it's only right to use this to help."

"Sango, let's not be hasty!" Miroku gasped.

"No. I feel...if we must, we will sell it. We have a duty to repay everyone for the money, and if this is the only way to raise funds, then we will do it," Sango announced, her expression pained. No one took any pleasure in her declaration, but no one else had any other ideas, either. There was no other choice.

"Sango! Do you know how much it's worth? We'll have nothing!" he nearly screamed it.

"So? What else would you have us do?" Sango asked.

"Let me-uh..." he paused, thinking hard. She could almost see his brain working quickly over the possibilities.

"Well?" Sango asked.

"If you're going to lose her, at least let me fight for her!"

"How so? Gambling again?" Sango snapped.

"Yes! You'll never get what she's worth there! I didn't give her to you for this!"

"Then we'll have nothing, and we'll still be stranded! Or you'll be caught cheating again!" Sango yelled.

"Sango, please, just once, believe me when I say I can do something?" Miroku asked. She shook her head.

"Miroku..."

"Gambling is sinful and shameful! Honestly, that is what brought us low in the first place!" Agatha announced, and several others nodded.

"You're askin' us to trust you with money again?" Sarah frowned. Dorothy and Prudence both shook their heads where Sango could see it, trying to wave her off.

"Sango, I can do it, without cheating, I don't need to! If I don't, I will find another way, I swear it. On my honor, Sango, I can do it. But let me try, trust me, please?" Miroku looked intently into her eyes as he spoke. Kagome watched and bit her lip as the woman stared back at him. They had such a fragile bond now. He was asking her to trust to it. What she saw in his earnest gaze, no one knew...but she nodded.

She handed him the paper.

"It's yours to use as you wish. Come back when you have the supplies," Sango said quietly. Everyone started arguing, and she lifted her voice to carry over it.

"I say I trust him! That is it!" she barked. Miroku smiled at her, and took her hands.

"Sango, thank you," he said gently, and she heard him even with the yelling.

"If you don't..."

"I know," Miroku nodded.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome looked up at him, and he sighed.

"I know, I'm going," he grumbled. Howie apparently couldn't keep Miroku out of trouble, so he'd have to.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

Sango watched them saddle up, and silently listened to everyone yell. Everyone but Kagome. She was too busy watching them go and worrying. The last time they'd been in a town without the others...if there was another mob...she shivered.

"How could you, Sango?" Sango didn't identify the speaker, but answered.

"He gave me his word," Sango said, and went into the wagon to Kagome's altar. She offered prayers for his success, and when the women heard about it-added a few of their own.

It was a long night. Sango sat up waiting along with everyone else. A great deal was riding on this-and not just some supplies. If he failed, or lost it...she didn't want to think about it. Kagome spent a lot of it nervously cleaning out her wagon and trunk, and found something she pocketed. Maybe, just maybe, it things worked out, it would fix a few things.

No one talked much, they just waited. Howie paced half the night, and when dawn threatened, eyes strained to town to see if they were returning yet. Time seemed to crawl past as they watched and worried. Every horse and wagon moving in the distance made them jump as they saw to the camp and kept looking.

It wasn't until midmorning that a laden wagon was spotted coming towards them. One loaded with-

"FOOD!" Prudence shouted as a young man pulled his team up when he got to them. They could smell it, and mouths watered. He looked like a store clerk, still in his apron.

"Good morning! My name's Tom Helford, I've got a delivery here from Jorgen's General Purveyors, and I got an order from Davis and Son Butchers, all paid for. If someone could give me a hand unloading it for you, we can get you all sorted. An' I got a nice picnic lunch here, ordered special from the Silver Star Hotel, the best place in town!" the fellow said cheerfully. Cheering women swarmed, and eager hands started unloading it all and shouting out finds.

"Ah, bread! Mmmm, it's fresh, must have bought it for us-" Dorothy happily cradled an enormous basket covered with cloth as she spoke. Two large covered pails of roast chicken and another of vegetables were eagerly hoisted from the buckboard and footboard of the wagon.

"Must've ordered this up as a treat. We'll want to eat it slow, ladies, or we'll get sick," Howie warned as they took the cooked food to go warm by the fires until they finished their work.

"True, Howard. That's my man, always thinking!" Molly called with a laugh.

"Coffee, and sugar-"

"Start the water! Oh, there's lard too! Onions and dried apricots! Potatos!"

"I could eat them raw at this point, without salt!"

"Don't need to, we have some!" someone announced gleefully.

"You are certain this is all paid for, sir?" Agatha asked.

"I am, sure as sure. That there Mr. Kinjo and the other feller bought out near our whole inventory soon as we opened today, yes ma'am. Ordered it to be brung out here, even paid me to pick up the other orders and fetch 'em in too. There's some salt pork and flour in those barrels, ladies, they's heavy. I'll get that, and I got some nice beef here from the Butcher's," Tom offered as they unloaded.

"Amazing. He did it?" Sango asked, thrilled.

"Ma'am, Mr. Kinjo done sent it, if'n that's your meanin'. I figure this is the right place, right? You was expectin' the stuff?" Tom asked doubtfully.

"We were," Howie grunted as he hefted a sack of beans carefully, minding his still healing shoulder. Tom's face cleared.

"Alright, then. Now, can I get someone to sign? Oh, and I got a big tin of fancy tea I'm supposed to deliver special. To a...Sanger Nakamuta or Nakermota, maybe?" he asked, peering at a scrawled note he pulled out. Sango came forward, and sighed.

"I'm Sango Nakamura," she answered. He nodded and handed her the large tin. She blinked. Green Tea? Why, she hadn't seen it in years!

"Um, says here this needs to be given over special, ma'am. Got paid extra to do that, and I'm 'posed to say uh-" a quick consultation of the penciled note, "'Enjoy your lunch. We expect a decent supper at five after this much work. You've still got the Rose and this is a little taste of home to thank you. We've got enough to get to Sweetwater if we're careful and camp. We're checking the maps an' route again, be back when we're finished'."

Sango's face lit. He stared at her blankly when she thanked him profusely. After he left, they had an impromptu party...and a decent meal. Every scrap of chicken and vegetables vanished, and the drippings were sopped up with the first non biscuit bread they'd seen in some time. Minding Howie's warning, they ate it slowly. A couple of sour bellies, but not so bad, really.

Life was much better with a full stomach and the happy prospect of that being a continued situation.

Getting the supplies sorted and packed took awhile, and they took the opportunity to clean out and straighten up wagons and air out bedding. Since they were going on, well. Might as well make full use of a rest day. They were heading out in the morning, they knew it. In truth...they wanted to get this over with. They set to work on supper to have it ready at five, happily complying with the request. Sango and Kagome dug out her tea set to treat them with proper tea to go with supper.

When the exhausted pair got back, they were greeted with a hero's welcome. Inuyasha winced at the shouts, and Kagome frowned. He looked like he had a headache.

"I'm sorry we couldn't take you to a restaurant, my friends, we have to save money and the picnic was cheaper. But I trust the lunch and supplies got here from the wonderful smells?" Miroku asked. Nods and smiles met this.

"Roker, Yash, you did us proud!" Howie laughed.

"Yes indeed, well...I owes you an apology. For saying you was untrustworthy. Reckon this makes everything square," Sarah said quietly, and several others agreed.

"Thank you, Sarah, it is accepted with pleasure. I'm very glad to have been able to make up for things and I hope we can all be friends again," Miroku beamed. There were grins. Supper was nearly ready and everyone was happy as they settled to eat again.

Both Sango and Kagome came forward and set their suppers down for them...and Miroku was rapturous when the woman was smiling for once, and when tea was poured. It was mentioned that the pair had seen to their meals especially, and he was thrilled.

"Ah, Sango, you spoil me!" he beamed. Even Inuyasha looked happy. Kagome just poured him tea and smiled at him.

"So? What happened?" she asked.

"Oh, quite a tale it is! Why-" Miroku's face congealed as Inuyasha told them.

"We went to town. He got a line of credit with the Rose as collateral, and he played poker for the next ten hours. I watched. Then we cleared the credit line, ate breakfast, ordered a load of crap and lunch, checked the route with the locals, and we came back," Inuyasha answered tiredly. Ten hours. In the same room as a piano that was slightly out of tune with drunken idiots who thought they could play and sing. God, he hated Steven Foster right now. The bastard wasn't dead enough after his music gave him this headache.

He had to get 'Oh, Susanna' out of his head before he killed something.

"Yes. That's what happened. We need to work on your storytelling, you know," Miroku sighed.

"Feh. This isn't half bad, not bad at all," Inuyasha announced, that last to Kagome.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

"Feh." But he peeked at her...and she caught it. Kagome's smile faded for a moment, and she seemed to steel herself for something.

"Well, that's something. When we get to Sweetwater and marry, you'll eat my cooking all the time," Kagome said, and he nearly swallowed his tea wrong. Had she just said what he thought she did? They hadn't discussed it since she found out.

So. She was going through with it? She really was? She'd even said it in public! He wasn't sure how to take that. But Kagome just took his empty plates away.

He followed when she carried them to the wash bucket and set to work.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha?" she asked, dunking the plates into soapy water.

"Uh...you mean..." he couldn't finish.

"Yes. I thought about it, and I want to. Of course, there will have to be some changes."

"Changes?"

"Yes. Now that we've seen so much out here, I can understand that the town really needs you. As sheriff, I mean. They...sent for me because of it. I don't mind that, or you being a Christian. But, you have to stop running off into danger all the time."

"Huh? What's that mean?" he asked, flummoxed. Poor Inuyasha was still trying to figure out when she'd decided to marry him. When, of course, was on the way here. When she realized how much she really didn't want to see him hurt. He ought to smile, like he had at the stream...so she was going to have to say it.

"Indians, youkai, mobs, it's ridiculous. Every time something bad comes up, you just jump into it like a baka. No more of it. Because if you do, I'll just have to stop you."

"You? Stop me? How the hell do you plan to do that?" She finished the dishes and turned to him, drying them with a towel.

"I don't think you want to know."

"Oh, but I do! There ain't a damned thing that can stop me!"

"Inuyasha, I can, you know," she answered.

"Sure you can't." He turned away, and there was a soft rattle.

She pulled the beads out and wrapped around her hand, sighing. Only if she had to, she decided. She'd warned him. If he didn't listen, then that was that. She'd use the beads of subjugation Grandfather had given her long ago. Just chant the chant, and the beads would constrain him whenever she willed it. They were to protect her from youkai, he said.

But she intended to use them to protect one from himself.

Author's Notes-Ahhh, they've got food and funds again. I will say up front I am not happy with this chapter! I admit it, and state it publicly. But, it had to be done and I couldn't seem to get it to work any other way. Annoying, but it happens. I also am sorry for the delay, I was uploading another completed story and wanted to get it done before I went any farther.

A few notes. Alright, a lot of notes. Sarah's remarks about eating shoes are another Civil War reference. Supply lines were often lousy on both sides, and yes-boiling leather shoes to eat them happened. Remember, this is set only a few years after the War.

Telegraphs were the best, fastest means of communication and it's where the Western Union company got started, but the lines did not reach every town. When they didn't, the messages were transcribed and generally sent with the mail. Mail delivery was not a daily occurrence, it was usually dropped off at the local General Store and collected there by the recipients, especially when in a remote area.

Cooked food was often transported in pails and baskets to keep it hot. The food mentioned by the ladies were common provisions of the period. Most towns wouldn't have a wide selection of items for sale, not like modern supermarkets. A boom town often offered a wider range of imported and exotic goods than most, especially luxury items.

In those days, Saloons and other places could be round the clock businesses in boom towns, catering to each shift of miners. Sing alongs were common. Steven Foster was a real composer of the period, (1826-1861) and the writer of 'Oh, Susanna' and several other very popular songs that are still well known today. Thanks for reading, and wading through these notes!-Namiyo


	16. Warm Baths and Cold Feet

Chapter 16-Warm baths and cold feet

Disclaimed. Promise.

Yash was a happy hanyou as he groomed his mare several days later. They were nearly there.

The last camp. Tonight would be the last camp! Snow was on the ground...but Inuyasha knew exactly where he was, in the familiar mountains around Sweetwater. After everything they'd been though, they were going to make it. They'd sent word ahead of them with Jack Hensley, an old prospector who'd been delighted to take the news into town so they could get ready to welcome them. By tomorrow-the ladies would be home, wed, and out of his hair at last! No more sweating over them. No more wenches ganging up on him and making him crazy. He was very happy.

The last weeks had passed swiftly as they hurried to their destination as best they could. After the Apache and Silver Creek, they'd actually had a normal trip again, and all of them were grateful to see it finishing at last. No more sleeping rough, no more jouncing wagons, no more dangers. The weather had mostly held up, and they'd managed to get within a few miles of town at last. If they had camped closer than this small valley, they'd probably even be able to see the lights! They made camp with practiced ease and saw to chores and their supper.

Everyone was happy. They planned a big supper with most of the supplies they had left to celebrate. With the town ahead, they needn't watch food as closely, a treat after weeks of care. They also set to work getting things ready for tomorrow. Paper packages were removed from their battered luggage and the contents hung on lines to air them, in hopes of letting the wrinkles out of a rainbow of silks and good cloth.

The wedding dresses.

Most of the women followed the normal custom of wearing a new 'best dress', with new bonnets and a few veils that had been kept safe until they got here. Gladys had an expensive lavender silk dress, as befit a widow. Molly's was a soft blue wool and Naomi had pink linen. Agatha proudly displayed an expensive all white gown. It had to have cost a fortune to have made up! Her veil even had silk orange blossoms in it, which, she noted proudly, copied England's Royalty. Miroku smiled at the sight of the women getting things ready, and so did Howie. Even Yash was happy to see it.

He was happy, that is, until he saw things hanging on the line that made him gulp. Shiro-maku and red Uchikake. White wedding kimonos and the bright ones worn after the ceremony in a traditional Shinto wedding. Sango's had a pattern of blossoms, the other was of cranes. Miroku was giddy as he surveyed them, like a cat that had fallen into cream.

"Ahhh. They'll look ravishing, my friend, and tomorrow we wed!" he smiled. Perhaps he would dig out his robes for the ceremony. They would be married by the Reverend, yes, but perhaps Sango would like it. Since the day in Silver Creek, things had been much better between them, after all. Everything looked better.

"Eh-whatever," Yash scowled, watching the women collecting to examine the more exotic fashion choices. They'd discussed them extensively on the road, but they hadn't been unwrapped to protect the fabric from the rigors of the trail.

"It does seem odd that decent young women such as yourselves would choose red as a color to have in their wedding garments. As you know, red is the color of a fallen woman," Agatha frowned as she looked over the kimonos. It was true. The wedding gowns were in several shades, but no red.

"Oh, I know, Miss Barnes. But to us, red is good luck, and white is..." Kagome didn't have the heart to say it was the color of mourning to a woman showing off a white wedding gown. "White is for the wedding, the shiro-maku, then we wear the colorful ones," she finished. White was worn to symbolize their leaving their families, and the red was for good fortune in their new lives.

"So, it's for the reception? I see," Agatha nodded. Still odd, but she let it go. Lord knew she'd never wear something so horribly busy! Actually...that opinion was shared by more than a few.

"That is what I call embroidery! A bit busy with the pattern all together like that, but so intricate! Really something with so much fine work. May I look more closely? I'll be careful," Dorothy asked. She was a dab hand with a needle, and was already thinking of working some of the designs into a sampler or maybe as a table linen embellishment. Both girls nodded proudly.

"I didn't make it, Dorothy, but I thank you," Sango answered. Tajiya weren't generally seamstresses. Women in the village had sewn that for her long ago, and she was just glad her father had kept them for her. If nothing else, she would look like a proper bride at her wedding.

"Mother made mine, Dorothy, but I helped. Look as you like," Kagome grinned. Dorothy did just that, careful with the silk as she peered at the needlework and construction in the fading light. A dressing gown cut like this might be a nice thing to have, she mused. In a calmer color, of course.

"They're right pretty," Sarah said with a nod.

"Thanks! I like your dress, Sarah, the color's going to look really good on you!" Sarah's was a soft peach colored wool dress with ribbon threaded down the bodice.

"Maybe. Pa bought the fabric and had it made up special. Mrs. Tallmer, she were a seamstress, she done picked it all out. She said it was a pattern from Paris and that all them fancy French ladies wear it," Sarah admitted awkwardly. Her father had been determined to send her off properly, and she was rather flustered by the whole topic.

"How kind of him! I just hope we get a chance to get a proper wash before we wear them," Gladys sighed. It'd been too cold to bathe, and they were feeling it. Heck, they weren't sure what was going to happen tomorrow. As that was the case, they decided to ask the man who was acting as Wagonmaster. By general agreement, they converged.

"Sheriff?" Sarah, of all people, was standing there with several others. He frowned over his coffee. Why did they have to bother him when he was having his coffee? It wasn't fair!

"Hm?"

"We need to know some things," she said carefully. He looked up in confusion.

"Uh huh," he replied with a nod.

"We need-are we supposed to be all ready to get hitched when we get into town?" Sarah asked with a frown. He shrugged.

"Like I know," Inuyasha answered.

"Well, we need to know! I mean, we aren't-ready," Prudence said firmly.

"Huh? We've been traveling there for months! If you ain't ready now, what the hell else do you wenches need to get ready?" he asked blankly.

"Baths! Well, a place to dress-we want to meet 'em a little, talk first-will there be a party-we ain't going in looking like we just got dragged through the mud!" a babble erupted and he clutched his head.

"Wait. Miroku ought to...MIROKU!" he yelled.

"You shouted?" the man asked with a grin as he strolled their way.

"You're neck deep in all this. Sort 'em out."

He handed them off to the former monk, who looked delighted as he breezily explained they would most likely be able to bathe and dress for their nuptials. The Town Council were already planning things out, he was sure of it.

"Well, it is tomorrow, Yash. Can't blame 'em for wantin' to look their best," Howie commented with a grin. After all, tomorrow, he was marrying Molly.

"Keh." Inuyasha was supposed to marry tomorrow too. But he wasn't sure about it at all. Kagome had been eyeing him for weeks now, like she was watching for something. He hadn't the least idea why. Not to mention she was well...going through with it. Marriage was scary as hell, and it was tomorrow.

At least, the plan was that they were marrying tomorrow.

"That is entirely unacceptable, Mr. Kinjo," Agatha said gravely as Miroku finished his reassuring line of patter. The other women nodded. Miroku looked a bit taken aback.

"Uh-I'm sorry?"

"We'll stay right here and we ain't moving until we knows for sure we ain't going to look all beatdown and dirty! It ain't right!" Sarah announced. Nods. Inuyasha looked over in alarm.

"But, ladies, I'm certain they will have everything-"

"Not till we knows for sure we're gonna be treated right," the farmgirl answered.

"I-"

"Your word isn't going to cut it," Dorothy agreed.

"We have the right to enter our new homes and greet our intended spouses looking like the decent women of good family that we are. If that is not the case, we shall not go at all!" Agatha announced.

"I didn't drag that there fancy dress all this way to look like the prize pig!" Sarah barked.

"Exactly!" Kagome agreed. She glared at Inuyasha as she joined the angry chorus. He stared back in confusion, wondering what the hell he'd done now. In truth...if the entire town knew who he was-she was thinking it was best to look as respectable and proper as possible. Better that than face them as his wife without that protection.

She was willing to marry him, yes...but she would be known to be the wife of a youkai.

"You gentlemen will see to our comfort, I'm sure. When you return with the arrangements settled, why, we will then gladly fulfill our contractual obligations, after you have attended to your own," Agatha held a much worn sheaf of papers in her hand as she spoke. Miroku realized it was the contract.

"Miss Barnes, truly-"

"We've been very reasonable, given that this promises conveyance and-" she opened it and skimmed it, "ah. 'Suitable lodging and provisions'. I daresay that includes this! We will not arrive looking so disheveled! It's improper!" This was greeted with loud agreement.

"They'll look down on us! We ain't even got our furniture or nothing no more!" a woman said worriedly.

"They'll laugh, I know it," another sighed.

"Who'd pay that much to bring us here and want to see looking like this?"

That got the men who were listening. It was true, if they went in looking like the ratbags they were at the moment, well. Appearances mattered. They'd never have the respect of some of the men in town and there would be laughter. Maybe even trouble later from some of them who couldn't afford a bride if they were viewed as low class.

Respectable women all, they were right to demand they be treated as such. Besides, they had a point about their looks. If they were men...Yash would be eyeing them as troublemakers if they rolled in looking like this. Damn it. Sniffles, and the hanyou could take no more.

"Alright. Alright! Just stop yelling and no crying! I mean that, Prudence!" he roared. Prudence looked at him with damp eyes, her expression hopeful. He swore to himself, and looked over at Howie and Miroku. They nodded. The ladies won the point.

It was decided that they would go into town tonight and see to arranging matters, and the women-well. They would stay in camp until they heard back. Not a bad plan, really. Inuyasha wanted to make sure the place hadn't fallen apart while he was gone, and Miroku wanted to make sure the Rose was still standing. Howie would stay and look after them until then. After all, his brother was able to manage the store well enough.

"Happy?" the poor hanyou asked. Nods.

"Thank you, Sheriff!" It was an innocent sounding chorus as they cheerfully turned to their camp chores. Alright-so yes, they'd learned how to handle him on the trail. Prudence got amused looks, and she smiled when he couldn't see. Alright, so she could cry on demand, and yes, it was quite the useful skill on occasion. Inuyasha just slumped by the fire, wondering when they'd completely taken over things.

Somewhere around...St. Louis was his guess.

The first thing they saw as they made their way in was a man had posted himself to keep an eye out, and he ran into town screaming.

"It's tonight! They's coming tonight!"

There was a banner already stretched across the road. 'Welcome Home Ladies!' There was soon a crowd running out of homes and the Rose to cheer beneath it. Hats were waved, lanterns lifted to see better, and someone had a fiddle.

Yash saw some-whoa. Some new cottages and damn if somebody hadn't built a whole new house! Meaning the town had been busy when they'd been gone. He saw John Carson was standing on the porch of Aberdeen's little place next to the stables, so it was likely the banker had built the new house and sold the other one to the man. John probably figured his wife wouldn't want to live over the horses, and Henry that she'd want to be as far away as possible in summer.

Yash snorted to himself. Sarah and Agatha would both be happy about the arrangements, he figured. Almost every man with a lady in the train was in the process of throwing on their good suits to look their best as they ran out, and quite a few others were making a quick effort to commemorate the day. Well, night, really. After all, they were a real town now.

More than one man was delighted to see Inuyasha wasn't wearing his disguise.

"So's they know, huh?" a man called.

"Yep. Best not have caused trouble while I was gone, Ted!" Yash warned, and laughs erupted. Eyes eagerly went behind them...and the cheering slowly died when they realized the pair had ridden in alone.

"You forget something?" Frank Tomlin called, the first in a puzzled chorus.

"Where the hell are they?"

"Yash, this ain't funny! Where's my wife?"

"Roker didn't bet 'em, did he?" That brought laughs...but eyes were narrowing as Phil Barnes and Henry Aberdeen led the Town Council to meet them.

"Hey! Glad to see y'all made it! Dang, we was worried until Jack came in to tell us you're back. But ah... seems you done forgot something," Phil said in confusion. Hands were offered and shook after they dismounted, eager men grabbing their mounts' bridles and asking questions.

Alright, shouting them.

"Good to see you, my friends! No, they're camped over near Flatfoot Creek, Phil, and ah-they're staying there until they know what to expect when they hit town," Miroku explained.

"What to expect?" Henry Aberdeen frowned. "Gettin' hitched, reckon. I done built that there house-was expectin' a bride, Roker. Ain't nothin' for them to be scared of, whole town's turned out to welcome the ladies! Ain't one of us who'd say anything different!" he finished with a gesture to the crowd.

"Oh, they-" the crowd was closing in and talking over him, and Miroku sighed. He was going to have to repeat himself a dozen times at this rate. Yash scowled, and took a direct approach to the problem. He grabbed a protesting Miroku and jumped onto the porch roof of the General Store. The hanyou sighed as men looked up eagerly.

"LISTEN UP!" he roared. Miroku fixed his clothes after being hauled by his collar and leaned forward.

"Alright! The ladies are here and they wanted me to tell you they're eager to come to town!" he called down to cheers. Inuyasha just looked at him in amusement, but was ignored.

"Then why ain't they with you?" someone yelled up.

"Because they've had a long and trying journey. So they've sent us in to make sure everything's arranged, and to make sure that they'll have a chance to look their best. I think we can all appreciate that, right? Trust me, they are worth the effort!" Hooting and hollers met that.

"You sayin' they want to pretty up or somethin'?" a man yelled.

"Mostly. We thought the Reverend might want to tell us what to tell them, and that we could set up a place for them to get cleaned up. After their trip, it only seems right to make them comfortable, right?"

"Sounds quite fair. We can sort them out before the weddings. After all, a bride does prefer to marry looking their best. I take it they are all willing to be married tomorrow? No problems with that?" Reverend Maxwell called up. He would not perform the weddings without that assurance, contract or not. He'd decided that when they made the plan, and he was sticking to it.

"Nah. They're fine with it. But I mean it, they won't come in if it ain't done nice. These wenches..." Yash shuddered as he trailed off. It was seen, and wondered at. Sheriff Yash didn't twitch when a gang of outlaws went after him.

What the hell were these women like if they had him cowed?

Arrangements were soon in train, and the plan set. But Yash now had to see to an unpleasant duty. Jack Wilson, who was eagerly helping get things sorted. With Miroku, he told Barnes and Aberdeen what happened, and Reverend Maxwell went with them all...when he broke the news that the man's bride had died when they were ambushed. It wasn't pleasant. He heard them out on the porch of his small cabin at the edge of town. The truth. Bessonner, the Thunder Brothers, all of it.

"Jack...if there's anything we could do, truly, we will do it. We are so very sorry about Madeline," Miroku looked at him, and he shook his head. Jack had taken the news quietly, and hadn't yelled or even said much. Yash wished he would yell or something! He deserved it, anything the man wanted to say...he earned it.

"Nah. You done your best, I knows it. No blame to you," the man said sadly. "I thank you for seein' to her, Roker, Yash. You're good friends, and it ain't safe out here, no how. Crossfire ain't a safe place to be, it happens. We all knew it could happen when we sent for 'em, hell, worried it had when you was later than we expected," he said grimly.

"It's my fault, Jack. All of it. If I'd stopped Bessonner, if I hadn't trusted him-" Yash told him, and Jack held up a hand to stop him.

"Ain't no blame to you, Yash. You-buried her proper and did your best by her. I'm obliged to you for that, and for coming right here to...tell me what happened. Go on now, you done your job here, and...I'd like to go on in," he said heavily.

"I'd like to sit and talk awhile, Jack, if you like. Pray with you," Reverend Maxwell offered, and he nodded.

"I'd like that right well, Reverend," the man answered. Jack went inside with him, and they left the man in Maxwell's capable hands.

"Poor bastard," Yash said, and wanted to hit something to make himself feel better. Phil nodded.

"Eh, you did what was right, tellin' him now. He'll be alright, we'll just keep an eye on 'im until he is. Roker-if'n he hits that bottle too much at the Rose, I expect you to tell me," the man said quietly as they walked back to the main street.

"I will," Miroku nodded, and glanced at Aberdeen. "Henry...I'll want to talk to you about her later, the Rose, that is. Not now, but, later."

"Oh? That there girl you got wantin' you to sell it?" he asked.

"Actually, I'll want to talk about um...adding to her."

"Well, my office is closed tomorrow, but I'll be at the Bank come the day after. We'll talk then, Roker. But I don't see no problem with a loan," Henry nodded.

"Not now, of course, but that is good to know," Roker nodded, a little embarrassed at the timing. Henry caught Yash and Phil's disapproving looks, and sighed.

"Life goes on, gentlemen. It ain't a bad thing to look at the future! It ain't the first time I've dealt with business when somebody done died, and it ain't like it was yesterday," Henry said defensively.

"Still, Henry! Shit," Phil shook his head.

"I know, I know. Hell of a shame, but you done good, boys, to bring 'em in. Damned good, and Howie with you. If we'd known Bessonner turned bad, well, we're sorry we picked him and put you boys through that with our women. He's lucky he's dead already, that's for damned sure," Henry assured them both. Howie in an ambush. Hell, he'd have figured on the man dropping dead instead of living through it.

Of course, if they knew what Howie was up to at the moment...Yash may well have throttled him.

Author's Notes-Gowns! Ahhh, fun to research. Actually, white wedding gowns were not the norm in this period. They were a sign of wealth and status. The modern custom was introduced by Queen Victoria, who wore a white gown and orange blossoms to her wedding, and brides who could afford it followed suit. Agatha is in that number, since a woman in her position would so splurge on her dress.

Widows like Gladys could wear grey, lavender, or even black as acceptable color choices for a second marriage, depending on the length of time they'd been bereaved. Most women just bought a new 'good' dress that was for other occasions as well, and yes, red was avoided even then, while it was and is considered good luck for a Japanese bride. Kagome and Sango's clothes are traditional bridal attire, but were then extremely modern for bridal kimonos, as the form we know came into fashion during the Meiji period. I had to go with them, as I couldn't find much on wedding attire for the pre Meiji era. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	17. The Foretale

Chapter 17-The Foretale

Disclaimed! Utterly disclaimed!

Back at camp, supper had been eaten, and the women were settled, trying not to worry about tomorrow.

"Y'know, that there Yash done snuck it by!" Sarah sighed with a tired smile.

"Snuck what?" Kagome asked.

"I done told him I wanted to know how a whole town done picked a demon for a sheriff before we got to Sweetwater," the woman answered. Howie chuckled.

"Actually, I was there. I can tell you the whole thing," he promised. Everyone heard that, and soon the entire camp except for the guards were settled to listen. Even they moved in a bit, one ear to the camp.

"Well?" Molly asked, filling his coffee cup. Howie smiled at his listeners.

"Well, it was a few years ago, and I was still runnin' a supply wagon around the camps with my brother Rufus. He still does, you know," he added as an aside, "anyways, Rufus and I were heading into Sweetwater to make our delivery, not what you'd call a pleasant job. See, Sweetwater wasn't a town. It was a camp then, and it was the worst of the bunch..."

Years earlier.

Rufus Rutledge gripped his shotgun and scowled at the cold rain that dripped off his hat into his collar. He'd need the weapon, because it was time to go into Jeb Sweetwater's camp. Alright, the one started up when the crazy old prospector claimed there was silver in the hills. His elder brother scowled and glared at the muck the horses were slogging through, then the sad collection of dirty tents ahead in the evening light. Damn it. No moon, and they were going to have to spend the night here.

Neither looked forward to it.

His nose wrinkled at the stench of old smoke, unwashed men, animals, and their leavings that the rain didn't do much to wash away. It always amazed Howie the people in the damned place didn't drop dead of fever or the smell. Too damned busy prospecting to bother about digging trenches or anything. No leadership, no law, nothing up here but animals on two legs as far as the Rutledge brothers were concerned.

Most places at least bothered with trying to keep it livable.

"Need to clean the horses' hooves real good when we get out of there," Rufus sighed. The team would get hoof rot for sure if they didn't, since God knew what was in that mud.

"I know. Keep sharp," Howie warned as the brothers topped the last rise.

"Always do. Damned shame, if'n this were a better spot, we could set up here and handle all the camps around, no trouble. Good location with the pass back there, and it'd save us the trip from Culver to resupply. If they ever find that silver, we'd be rich," Rufus said for the thousandth time.

"Like you could ever set still long enough to have a store, little brother," Howie grinned. Rufus smiled and sighed. True. All true. Howie was the one who wanted to settle down somewhere, not him. But the smiles faded as they neared the place and heard the usual yelling and ruckus-punctuated by a gunshot. Time to get to work.

Howie Rutledge sighed and reined in when the way to the whiskey tent was blocked by a brawl. They were noted in their large red painted wagon and greeted with shouts, the muddy, bloodied men breaking up the brawl to mob them.

"WHISKEY! Hoo yeah, bring it on down!" a mud covered man yelled. Others nodded eagerly, and Rufus didn't like the looks they were giving the barrels.

"Ain't nobody touchin' it! Back off!" he snapped.

"Ain't got to be all rude like, Rufus! Damn," Frank Tomlin sighed from the rear of the crowd. He slapped mud off his hands and grinned up at them, irrepressible as ever.

"Now, I don't like nobody getting frisky, Frank. Reckon you can respect that," Rufus answered, eyes flicking around to check things out.

They just wanted to get paid, unload the barrels of alcohol and a few sundries that they'd brought in, and get out as soon as they could. Most of what they sold up here, whiskey. Howie sighed as he got down into the muck that was the main street. He was glad of his leather coat and boots as he took down a bundle of oilskin wrapped letters and papers-with a bill on top.

A man was tossed out of the tent that was his destination and there was harsh laughter inside. Poor bastard probably didn't have a penny to his name now, they liked to skin them when they were drunk. Eb Lewis, the proprietor, called it an easy way to manage drunks. Very much a man who was out for his profit only, Eb, saying it was just practical. But he did pay his bills.

Howie had other words for it, but he just went in past the groaning man.

Not much to see. Plank tables, the open side of a wagon making up the back of the tent, and a potbellied stove. Dirty, surly men watched him as he made his way to the planking that made up the bar. Sure enough, old Jeb Sweetwater was sitting there drinking as usual in a corner.

"Hey there, Howie, got my order?" Eb asked, swiping a grimy rag across the rough wood.

"If you've got my money, Eb, reckon so," Howie answered, and nodded to the old man. "Jeb. You still hangin' in then?"

"Hmp. I'm lookin' at the smartest man here, Rutledge. You done got the sense to sell to idiots, not be one," Jeb spat. Idiots. That's what Jeb Sweetwater said about the men of the camp that bore his name. A bunch of fools. The old prospector just drank his shot and scowled at the glass.

"As you say," Howie shrugged, and looked at Eb. The man got a small box out and pulled pouches from it. Silver, fresh from the hills. Some raw silver, some coin and notes, the usual here. Small veins had been found-but not anything worth a proper mine yet.

"I done weighed this already, Howie-"

"Then you won't mind doin' it again. I got my scales on the wagon, Eb, if I don't like the look of yours," Howie replied, and Eb looked furious at the implication.

"If'n you're saying I done been cheatin' you, you best be ready to back it up!"

"I like to make sure is all. Some people think it's funny to play with the weights."

"I ain't!"

"Never said it was you," Howie answered.

"Hah! The man's the smartest in this hellhole, ain't he?" Jeb cackled. Eb just glared and they weighed pouches after Howie checked the contents.

"Alright. Looks square."

"It always is. I pays my debts," Eb sighed.

"That you do, Eb. But I've got to be careful. A pleasure doing business with you as always," Howie nodded. All three men looked up a fight broke out outside again, and it was suddenly stopped with screams.

"Holy shit!" Rufus was the one who yelled that, and Howie was out of the tent in moments.

What they saw made them all stare. A man with a saddle and bags over one shoulder, and a man on the other. A man in a red coat who looked slightly nauseous, his nose wrinkling at the stench. The source of the yells was the fact that they all knew the large man he was hauling in. Big Al Moran, with a gunshot wound and clearly dead.

"You damned yankee! You done shot 'im! Damn bastard!" a voice yelled.

"Yankee, huh? We'll stretch this one and settle that after, you fucking piece of shit reb!" a man with a pronounced northern accent snapped. Several men still wearing bits of ragged butternut glared. A lot of southerners had made their way west, and they always looked after their own in the camp. The former Union men didn't care for that habit-or them.

It was part of the problems up here.

But the stranger's shoulders hunched at the words. He had just planned to bring the man to this camp and get out quickly...and now this. Just his damned luck. A smelly dead human on his shoulder all day, and now a mob of living mortals that smelled almost as bad as the dead one. Great.

Usually his nose wasn't such a burden on the new moon.

"He ain't no yankee, looks like a Chinese," someone announced. Men pressed in close, and the stranger stood his ground.

"You speak English, Chinaman? Worse than the fucking Irish, Chinese. Thought you bastards were all in California. What's all this?" the northern man asked coldly, spitting casually over his shoulder. A man named O'Leary scowled at him, but was ignored. A couple of men stopped the Irishman from making trouble, eager to hear what happened.

"I ain't a fucking Chinese. Now, is somebody going to take him or not?" the stranger demanded. The man glared, but he met his gaze without a flinch.

Wary men took Al from him, frowning as they carried him into the whiskey tent for now. Eb Lewis started yelling about it, and was ignored.

"Best come on in and tell us what happened, real clear like, stranger," one of the bearers told him, and he was ushered in.

"What you doing, bringing a dead man in here?" Eb snapped in greeting.

"We ain't got nowhere's else!" Frank Tomlin snorted as he followed the crowd, yanking off his hat in respect for the dead. A gesture belatedly followed by everyone else.

"Damned fool. You done kill him, boy?" Jeb asked with a snort.

"I ain't a boy, and the next fucker who calls me that is fucking dead!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Don't mind old Jeb, stranger. Everyone younger than eighty's a boy to him. Name's Howard Rutledge, of Rutledge Brothers Traveling Tradesmen and General Purveyors. I figure you didn't kill the man, else you'd have left him out to rot. It was decent of you to bring him in," Howie offered, hand out to shake. Inuyasha nodded shortly, ignoring the hand. Eighty, huh? Feh.

"Sure I shot him. Now I want paid, and I'll go."

"You-WHAT?" Frank Tomlin managed in the sudden, complete silence. Seeing this, the man pulled a paper from his hat and slapped it down.

"It says here he was worth a hundred dollars dead or alive, so I want my money," Inuyasha explained.

"Wait," Howie was the one who took it up and read it. A wanted poster, it looked torn up but it said Al and the drawing looked right. He said that to everyone, and there were mutters. A lot of men here had pictures up elsewhere. Not good.

"Yeah. It ain't murder, he fought. That's how it works," Inuyasha insisted. Didn't it? Granted, this was his first try at bounty hunting. He'd only done it because he needed the money. Here he thought he'd been lucky when he'd seen the bastard digging and checked him on the posters he'd, er-borrowed from a sheriff's office.

"Well, now, sure-but there isn't anyone here to pay!" Frank explained with a snort.

"Ain't much of a bounty hunter if'n you thought there was someone here to keep order, boy!" Jeb thought this was even funnier than the usual stupidity here, and cackled at him. Inuyasha whirled, ready to hit the bastard, but Eb spoke.

"You want that money, you'll have to take him to Culver," he advised.

"That's what...how far?"

Everyone paused at that.

"Three days. You...came through Culver to get here, right?" Eb asked. If he hadn't, he'd have had to come through the mountains, and that was impossible.

"No."

"You came through the mountains? Are you crazy?" someone asked.

"No, I just walked."

"You...walked here across the mountains, then with Al and that saddle, all the way from his claim?" Frank asked. Respectful glances were sent the man's way. Al's was quite a distance from here, so he had to be plenty stronger than he looked. Inuyasha just shrugged. He hadn't been heavy until evening fell and he changed, but he wasn't going to say that.

"Well, I suppose it weren't murder, then," O'Leary said heavily. No hanging tonight. But his eyes went to the bar, and he had a notion. They've have a wake for him, after all, he was already here in the nearest thing they had to a Pub. The motion carried with roars of approval. An excuse to get drunk was welcome and a party was a party up here. Inuyasha tried to slip out, and found two large men with brogues weren't about to allow that.

"Now now, you shot 'im, so you can drink with us in respect! Tell the tale of how he fell!" one announced.

"Only thing to do, and make it a good tale, worthy of the lad!" the other agreed, and the currently mortal hanyou was dragged to the planking. Inuyasha was wishing he'd never come here as a brimming shot glass was pushed in front of him.

Drinking it and it's friends was a mistake.

"A proper wake is the only thing to do for such a poor soul," Molly chuckled.

"Hmp. Drinking demon liquor over a dead man! Shameful!" Agatha announced.

"It...doesn't sound very nice at all," Naomi ventured. Howie chuckled.

"Oh, it got better. Anyways, our brave bounty hunter got rather..." Howie paused and glanced at Kagome.

"He was drunk," she supplied with a sigh. He nodded.

"We all were, and perhaps it was a good thing," Howie answered. "After all, the next morning was the day of the raid on the camp, and let me tell you, we learned a lot."

Like never to shoot at a half demon after a night of drinking.

The next day, Inuyasha was so sozzled he actually slept through his transformation. His blood roused, metaphorically took stock of near lethal quantities of cheap whiskey, and set to work cleansing it away. When he lifted his clearing head from Howie's shoulder in a corner of the tent soon after dawn, he groaned. He dimly remembered a lot of drinking, a lot of singing, and some light brawling...maybe. Men were in various stages of passed out all over the tent.

Which now had a large hole in the side.

Huh. Quite a party, he figured. He still had all his meager possessions since everyone else was just as drunk. Something to this 'Wake' custom. He pushed off of a tent pole and started staggering around to collect his saddle and bags. He managed to stay upright and started to walk outside, picking his way around the other attendees. Inuyasha winced at the sun, but his hangover lessened by the moment. Silently thanking his youkai for the small mercy, he stopped dead when he heard them.

Horses.

Several, coming fast, and he forced himself to sort scents. Crap. Human blood, human fear, lathered horses, and outside there was a scream.

"OUTLAWS!"

Crap! They usually swooped in, shot up the place, robbed the prospectors, and moved on. Most of the camp had attended last night's party, and they were no shape to defend themselves. Because he'd killed a man they knew. His fault, so he had to help. A bleary Howie peered at him as he stood outlined by the morning sun, hatless...and unconcealed.

The man stared at him, then the empty whiskey bottle still resting between his legs. Howie decided then and there never to carry that label again. It was making him see things. Obviously. Because...the man who's name he couldn't remember at the moment didn't look...right...

"What-" Howie never got his mumbled question out. Because the red coated man was already in motion.

"Damn it!" he muttered. Six horsemen were bearing down, guns drawn and already yelling. They'd seen the wagon enter the camp last night, watched the wake go into full swing from the hillside overlooking the camp, and figured that most of the men would have whatever they'd dug up out to pay for supplies and that they would be drunk and stupid today. After all, stealing silver from sodden men was easier than digging it up themselves. Those few still sober were grabbing rifles, the rest stumbling out of the whiskey tent to defend themselves.

Two riders pulled their horses up and aimed at the crowd hampered by their hangovers and the tent flaps.

"Hands up! We'll be taking that there cash box in there, and anything else we like! Twitch and we'll burn you down," one sneered.

"You done drank all the booze, reckon this'll be easy," the other chucked. Frank shifted, and the speaker coolly fired. Frank was going to die here, and knew it.

A red blur suddenly was between them and took the bullet.

Inuyasha dove for the gunman, yanking him out of the saddle and hurling him. The man was flung into his partner, both going over the neck of the second beast into the drying mud with a splat and screams. He turned to deal with the rest as a dazed Frank Tomlin discovered a new, horrible cure for hangovers...and swore off both drinking and prospecting.

The rest discovered the joys of a pissed off hanyou in their faces. Two turned tail and tried to flee-only to be yanked off their horses from behind. One of the thrown men managed to get a bead on Inuyasha's back, and Rufus Rutledge managed to distract him by firing his own colt. He missed, but several men scrambled to disarm and tie up the would be thieves. Most of whom were glad to be tackled and hog tied.

Better the rope than be eaten by the cursing, angry hellspawn that had just attacked them!

Inuyasha, still holding the two he'd pulled down, turned to deposit them with the others...and realized the entire camp was watching him. Also, that he'd forgotten something. He hadn't reactivated his charm.

He was exposed.

"Um...what the hell are you?" Frank Tomlin was the only man apparently able to speak. The rest had somehow managed to huddle together, even the outlaws looked like they wanted to scoot closer.

"Oh, crap," Inuyasha sighed. The men watching realized he hardly seemed like a terrible demon. Unless demons usually looked that embarrassed. Looks were exchanged. Hm. He had just been shot and shook it off, then taken out six armed men on horseback. But he had seemed pretty harmless last night. Nor was he doing anything now aside from looking scared. Confused, on a knife's edge, they all hesitated.

"We got to figure this out," Howie murmured to Rufus, who'd staggered to his brother's side. A man beside him was rapidly blinking, wishing he didn't feel like he wanted to die.

"Fair folk, you think? The old stories say some were good fairies," O'Leary whispered. Stories he'd never believed. Until now.

"Fair...I've no idea," Howie confessed.

"You've got a good idea, Howie. Go on, talk to him," Eb Lewis whispered. Howie felt himself pushed forward, and gulped as he dug in his heels in protest. The demon was watching them all with obvious nervousness. Oddly, it was comforting. Whatever he was, he didn't seem inclined to eat them or anything.

"I can hear you, you know. I'm leaving, so don't worry about it," Inuyasha growled. Time to get the hell out of here. He'd take a horse from one of the robbers and go. They wouldn't need them anymore.

"Um...wait. Who are you? What are you?" Howie managed, getting out a hankie and wiping his glasses off.

"Nobody," Inuyasha answered, and backed away.

"Wait!" Frank Tomlin called. He gathered his courage and pushed his way out of the crowd. Inuyasha watched him carefully as the man walked to him. He held out a hand. It wasn't taken.

"Thank you. You done saved my life, stranger. I don't know if'n I said it before, but my name's Frank Tomlin, and I owe you for it, yes sir I do. Anything I can ever do for you, you just say," Frank said warmly. Inuyasha realized no one seemed particularly eager to form up a mob or anything as they nodded agreement with that sentiment. As for Frank, he realized his hand was not going to be taken and lowered it.

"Hmp. A demon feller," Jeb Sweetwater tottered over and stared at him, followed by several others. The old man considered and spoke, "what is you? What the hell's your name, anyways?"

"You'd call me a demon. It's...Inuyasha Minemoto," he said. The last name was thanks to Miroku, who gave it to the men when they got their papers to come here.

"Inu-what the hell kind of name is that?" Jeb snapped.

"Japanese. Don't matter," Inuyasha answered. The old man peered at him, a look so oddly knowing Inuyasha blanched. He was crazy. You couldn't predict crazy people. He saw a kid standing there. Funny looking, but a lifetime out here had taught him to ignore such things.

"Damned mouthful from someplace I never heard of. You name's...Yash, boy. Where you going? Takin' them men in? Reckon they's got a price too," Jeb noted.

"Uh..." he didn't know, and he was obviously out of his depth. Jeb laughed.

"Yash boy, you need to figure shit out afore you take up huntin' men."

"That's for damned sure! Worst Bounty Hunter I ever seen!" Inuyasha-now Yash to these people, glared at the speaker when laughter erupted.

"You-Frank person. Where the fuck do you people get off joking about me?"

"Hey, now, didn't mean no harm!" Frank laughed. "Might as well stay for the show when we hang 'em!" he added, and Yash paused.

"But-you said you didn't have nobody to be law or nothing," he answered.

"Don't need one. We got a tree and rope." At that, the demon looked outraged. Mob rule. It was one thing to kill when defending yourself, or someone else. This was wrong. He had stopped them, but the law was supposed to take it from there.

"No. This country doesn't do that! The law says you have to have a trial!" Yash yelled.

"They's guilty as hell. We all done seen 'em, and we ain't got a sheriff or judge or nothin'. Hell even Doc Phil only comes through once a month like or when someone gets hurt bad," Frank answered.

"Well-you ain't hanging them like that. I ain't letting you!"

"Heh. Less'n you want to be sheriff of this here hell hole, ain't no law to say no! Hell, just means they'll do it to the next bunch of bastards who tires to raid here," Jeb cackled. The old man smiled to himself at what happened after that. About time someone came along who was stupid enough to clean up this damned hellhole. The place disgusted him.

He was crazy, not stupid.

"So what happened then?" Kagome asked urgently. Everyone was rapt, and Howie sighed.

"Well, he didn't back down, hollerin' about it not being right. He said he'd take the men in himself rather than watch a mob at work. Mind you-he wasn't all that polite about it," Howie smiled. "Well, the men done called him on it. Being sheriff, that is. Nobody else wanted to do it, and everyone figured anybody who'd say even outlaws deserved a trial was honest enough for the job. So they put their heads together, and told him they'd pay him to keep things peaceable. Sheriff Piper down in Culver was glad to hear about some law coming in up there, and got him some books and such so's he know what to do. The only thing Yash demanded was we keep the secret of what he is and build a jail. A fair deal, really, we didn't care about what he was or where he was from. Hell, he was the only Japanese feller we ever seen in this Territory till Roker done showed up. For all we knew, all you folk were like that," Howie explained, nodding to Sango and Kagome.

"What then, Mr. Rutledge?" Agatha was as fascinated as the rest.

"Well, Frank took up his woodworkin' again and helped him build a proper place to live to say thanks for saving his life, and soon a lot of 'em built places too. Next thing we knew, Sweetwater started changin'. Doc Phil and Henry Aberdeen moved up there the next year, and so did I. Men took up their old trades, and Sweetwater grew, even got incorporated into a real town. Some folks left, like Eb, some passed on like old Jeb, but it turned into a good place to live. When old Eb left it was a bit of a relief, along with a few troublemakers. Then we decided we'd made it fit to bring ladies to, and here we are," Howie smiled.

"Oh, my. He saved Mr. Tomlin's life. I'm glad he did," Naomi smiled. He was her intended, after all. She was also glad it sounded like he really was the kind, easygoing man the men had promised.

"Oh, he saved a lot of people in town at one time or another. I've had fellers try and rob the store a few times, but for some reason they never manage to get away with it with Yash in town. But he don't boast," Howie chuckled.

"Howie?" Sango asked, and he nodded.

"Sango? What is it?" He asked.

"This Eb person...did he really not mind losing this Saloon?"

"Sango, let me tell you, he wasn't even a good bartender. Roker sort of fits, you know? Everyone in town goes to him for advice, he's a good man and he keeps a nice place. Eb never cared for nothing but making money and skinning them. The only good thing about him was that he always paid his debts."

"I see."

Not long after, the women settled in to get some sleep. Naomi got up later, and slipped out to the bushes through the light snow. So close to home, she decided it was safe enough not to wake anyone. Even the night guards were dozing, sure all was well. She let them rest as she clutched her blanket around her shoulders to stay warm.

She was coming back when a soft rustle heralded a hand clamping around her mouth! An arm wrapped around her, trapping her in the plaid blanket! She bit down and tried to wriggle free, her screams muffled by the hand. A voice spoke in her ear, and she froze.

"Damn it, Naomi! Quit biting! This here's for your own good!"

Nate Hickley.

In the morning...they discovered she was gone.

Author's Note-First off, I'd like to thank Lady Griddlebone for nominating this story for the Feudal Association's best AU/AR fic category! Very cool, and much appreciated. If you are an FA member, I hope you will consider voting for it. Win or not, I'm honored to be nominated, and very excited about it.

Alright! That aside, now you know the tale of how Inuyasha arrived in Sweetwater. Not that he'd be the one to tell it, I can't see him being comfortable doing so. Howie, on the other hand, is a different matter and this seemed like a natural place to put the backstory. Also, Nate Hickley is back in the story. Hm, guess he didn't just accept Naomi marrying someone else besides his brother Clancy, did he? Grin

Also a few notes. I think you rather expect that by now, though. : ) Mining camps were not nice places. Sanitation was poor, violence was rife, and they were often full of men drawn to prospecting for a variety of reasons. Trade and barter in whatever they were digging for was common, and handled by weight. Remember, at that time coinage was actually gold and silver, not nickel plated copper. After the Civil War, a great many men from both sides did go west, and it did cause trouble when the two rubbed shoulders.

They sometimes still wore bits of their old uniforms, especially the forage caps. Now, a little known fact is the Confederate rank and file usually didn't wear grey as the officers did. They wore a color called butternut, thanks to home made and home dyed uniforms.

I do believe I mentioned this before, but the Irish were rather discriminated against at the time. 'No Irish Need Apply' was a common sign outside businesses and factories. As L. Mouse so accurately noted in a review, Japanese were far from common in the west, and Inuyasha would be likely the only one in the region. Many people might not have ever heard of the country, and would likely have assumed they were Chinese, something you've seen me use in this story on occasion. In any case, thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	18. Fit to be Tied

Chapter 18-Fit to be tied

Disclaimed.

"Stop it, girl! You knows me, I ain't gonna hurt you!" Nate grumbled softly as he dragged her off. Naomi was obviously in no mood to be reasonable. She was doing her best to get him to let her go. Not that it was working, but she was trying and it infuriated him.

"Now, let me tell you somethin'! I went to a lot of trouble here, and you are going home and makin' things right. Y'hear me? You give him one ounce of backtalk, and so help me you'll regret it! You broke his heart, Naomi Wilson, and I'm not letting you get away with it!" he snapped when they were far enough away not to be heard. He was furious at her, at himself, at the entire mess.

In truth, he'd gotten drunk and let it go as the women had believed. Until the letters from Clancy and the rest of the family had finally caught up with him. Letters detailing how miserable his brother was, how angry they all were about Naomi's betrayal, and her family's with her for letting her break things off. When he read them...he'd known what he had to do. So he sent a telegram home, and took leave to go get her back. A telegram full of half truths and gossip that he'd repeated so often, he nearly believed them himself. Nate wanted to believe them. It made his actions easier to bear.

He wasn't a bad man, just an angry, young and prideful one.

The young woman saw a man waiting with two horses under some trees, and stared, her eyes wide. A bulky, earnest young man who smiled at her.

"Let her go, Nate. Naomi, you come on now, we heard, and ain't no one mad or nothin'. Well, I ain't, and that's what matters. Should've sent word, girl, we'd have come sooner and saved us a ride all the way out here, yes sir," the young man said. He sounded stern, but there was an edge of relief there. Nate released her...and she kept her blanket tight around her for decency. Clancy hugged her tightly, and she held herself stiffly until he let go.

"Clancy...why are you here?" she asked blankly.

"To take you home, Naomi! Don't you worry. You'll have some explain' to do to Ma, mind, but I reckon that can wait," Jack Hickley told her. The eldest of the three, he sighed. He'd been angry before, but now had some sympathy for her. Dumb kid had gotten caught up in a heap of trouble, and likely had learned her lesson. Naomi'd get settled back home, and they'd not speak to it. Nate was pining anyways, and she was a good gal, just had some foolishness in her.

"I'm almost home now. I don't-"

"That ain't your home. Parkersville is and you know it! Thought you was-well, nothin' was right till Nate done sent me the telegram! Should've said you was in trouble, Naomi. Nate," Clancy nodded to his brothers, "well, he came to help me get you away from them foreigners and some crooked sheriff that was makin' you stay with them. I'm jus' glad we got you out safe!" he finished.

"They's bad folks, planning to do some bad things to them women, big brothers," Nate nodded. Naomi's shocked face made him frown. He was lying without shame, and they both knew it. The difference was that Nate felt he was doing the right thing.

"That's not true!" Naomi answered.

"Now, I knows you don't like to hear such talk, but we's know best, Naomi. Come on, we've got to get afore them people come try and take you back or somethin'. I'm a gettin' you home safe, away from all this. You and me are gettin' married in the next town, and then we're going home and Nate's going back before he's gone too long. Reckon your Pa'll be alright with us traveling alone together if we's married first," Clancy announced. With that, the brothers mounted.

"No. Nate is lying, Clancy Hickley! You better listen to me!" Naomi snapped. At that, Clancy stiffened. She paled at the expression on his face. Naomi had only seen Clancy lose his temper once...and it had been ugly. But she stood her ground. Her mind went to a canyon. Those teeth, that hand grabbing her, the pain when he broke her arm...his death that still visited her nightmares. After that, she wasn't afraid of much anymore. She certainly wasn't cowed by a boy like Clancy and his stupid brother.

"No, not this time! You're done with stupid runnin' off! Last time I listened to you, you was telling me you was leaving! Tell me my own brother's lyin', when you ought to be thankin' him for tellin' me the truth and helpin' me get you! So no more yappin'! You're comin' home, and that's it!" A hand was held out impatiently for her to mount behind him. Naomi shook her head.

"You'll have to drag me, because I'm marrying Frank Tomlin! You aren't getting away with this! You've got no idea what you're up against or who'll come after you! Inuyasha will come for me and you'll regret it, you-you-uncouth BAKA! I won't go back!" she answered, stamping her booted feet into the dirt. Baka, it meant stupid and pigheaded according to Roker, and Naomi felt it was a perfect fit. He had no idea was that word was, but hearing her say no after riding so far and worrying every mile...it was too much to take.

"Fr-that's it! Quit talking crazy and come on!" Clancy roared. She was grabbed and thrown over his saddle.

Naomi cried out...and the terrified woman was hauled away, kicking and wriggling. She racked her brains for a way to get out of this. Because Miss Barnes was right. She was much better off not marrying into this family! If they got her back there, she'd be trapped...Naomi's mind raced.

She got her idea when Nate made a casual comment.

"Ought to be careful, don't know if they use hounds or something here to track," he said. The brothers took to the rocks and started working on covering their trail.

Well, fine then, she wasn't going to let them do that.

Meanwhile, in Sweetwater, startled townsfolk stared that midmorning. The last thing anyone expected was Sarah to ride into town on a blowing horse, in britches and her rifle ready. She took in the town preparations with little interest, her green eyes intent as she reined in expertly. This was no time for anything but getting help and getting Naomi back safe. Men stared at her in amazement and curiosity, having expected Yash to go bring the women in all together. A few called questions, catcalls, and comments, but she ignored them.

"Where's Sheriff Yash? We need 'im now!" Sarah snapped, eyes scanning the street. John Carter came forward, taking her bridle in a calloused hand and offering the other to help her down.

"You with the train, ma'am? What's the trouble?" he asked. She didn't dismount.

"I am, and it's I-need-the-sheriff trouble, you damned fool! Now, is you lettin' go and tellin' me where he is, or am I givin' you my boot across that there thick head?" she barked. He let go, startled. The man who got this one would have a time of it if he so much as twitched wrong, no doubt of it. He admired that. Small wonder even old Yash was walking small around 'em. At least he was from the sound of things last night.

"Well, he's at the Jail, most like. I'll go with you. The name's John Carson, ma'am. I own the Stables here in town," his answer was cool. She paused, blushing before she answered.

"Mr...Carson? Huh. I'm Sarah Hill, your-intended. Now let's get movin', we ain't got much time." He stared at her blankly and almost tripped over his own feet following her. He liked a woman with spirit, not some little green filly, and she had fire in her for sure. Damn.

"Sheriff!" She finally did dismount in front of the Jail and stalked into the building after tying the horse to the hitching rail. Yash was at the desk, staring over the papers there and catching up on what had happened while he was gone. Ed Stanhope, his temporary replacement, did most of the talking, whiling away the few hours the town needed to finish getting things ready.

"Sarah?" Yash stood up, and when he heard, nodded. He put on his coat and discovered a small crowd had formed. All of them wanting news.

"What happened?" Frank called as usual from the crowd, and Yash paused. Naomi. Frank's bride, damn it. Inuyasha was not losing another one after Madeline. Besides, he liked the wench, she'd actually been useful in the canyon. The man saw his expression and knew, his smile fading.

Oh, Lord, no.

"I'll be back. Ed, look after things," Yash announced, picking up his rifle and Tetsusaiga. They never got the chance to get the details, because Yash shot out of the Jail, up on a roof...and left, not bothering with a horse. Men yelled after him, and turned to Sarah.

"We got a kidnappin'. Naomi, she done got snatched last night out of camp," Sarah said, and her eyes widened as nearly every man there went to get their guns and mount up. She'd seen men form a posse. This was an entire town saddling up! Ed glared at her, and rushed to get in front of them. Great. Tell them that, and they'll all go running off. Sarah worked that out on her own and winced.

"Everyone is staying here, got it? You know he don't like nobody following him!" he snapped.

"That might be my wife!" several men said versions of that, and he shook his head.

"He'll get her back! Stay here!" Ed ordered.

"Yash'll need help!" someone yelled.

"The girl might be hurt. I'm going after him," Phil Barnes announced. He was tying his black bag to the saddle as he spoke. After hearing about the ambush and all the injured...he felt guilty for staying in town. Perhaps if he'd gone on the train, they might not have suffered as much. So he was doing this.

"Damn it, Phil!" Ed yelled, yanking off his hat in frustration.

"No arguments, I can keep up just fine and you know it," the man answered, and took a rifle from a man who passed it to him. Jack Wilson, who nodded to him grimly.

"Good luck," he said quietly.

Phil set it in the saddle holster and he mounted up, turning his horse to join them.

"So am I. I know what that look meant. Reckon Yash were responsible for getting her here, and now...well, she's my responsibility," Frank said, and he wasn't grinning anymore. Jack Wilson turned to look at Ed, and the man stopped arguing under the weight of his stare. Jack wasn't minded to see anyone else suffer what he was right now, and Phil was one of the best riders in town after years of rounds to camps on horseback. Besides, Frank had a right to go help get his bride back. Ed just nodded as horses were brought up, saddled by worried townsmen. A few others followed suit in spite of his pleas for calm.

"Most of us will go help Howie look after the camp in case the bas-in case they come back. Reckon we can guard 'em and escort 'em in safe," John Carson said firmly. He checked himself from swearing in front of Miss Hill. Sarah. In truth, the volunteers were secretly relieved that it wasn't their brides taken, and desperately wanted to help. Knowing Yash as they did-this was all he'd allow them to do. If a bunch of them went after him, he'd probably tear them a new one at best. He didn't need too many people underfoot. Ed just cursed softly and mounted up.

Yash would strangle him for this, he just knew it.

"Good. Let's go," Sarah said flatly. Carson rode beside her as she deftly turned her horse and they rode out. She carefully kept her attention on the horse, embarrassed to have said what she had. Some way to meet your husband! She regretfully suspected the men back home were right, she just wasn't a ladylike gal. He noticed her attitude, his eyes straying over frequently. She had a fine seat in the saddle, then there was the sure way she handled herself, and those pretty green eyes. Just a couple more things to check...

"You're a fine rider, Miss Hill! If you don't mind my bein' forward sayin' it. Wouldn't want you to put a boot to me, mind!" John Carson called over, and she smiled when she heard the teasing tone.

"Thank you, Mr. Carson. Reckon I won't need to...this time," she answered, and he grinned in spite of the trouble they were headed into. She had a sense of humor as he'd hoped, then, and he really liked that. With luck, they'd suit each other right well. The groups split, with the small posse of Phil Barnes and Frank peeling off to start hunting in the woods for a trail to follow. The rest went towards the camp.

"Hold it!" Gladys and Kagome were the ones blocking the way into camp, Winchesters at the ready. When they saw Sarah wave an all clear, Gladys dropped hers and hurried over as Sarah dismounted. She grabbed the woman's arm urgently with shaking hands.

"Did you get him?"

"Yep. He'll get her home, Gladys. These here fellers are here to help in case they come on back, and to help us break camp and head into town," Sarah answered, and the widow slumped in relief.

"That's true, ma'am. Name's Ed Stanhope, I was acting sheriff until Yash got home. We figure it's best to get you ladies safe into town now. Don't you worry, Yash is the best manhunter in these parts and Doc Phil and Frank went after him when he done left to rescue her on his lonesome. They'll catch on up to him, find her and get her back," Ed Stanhope promised. This wasn't as reassuring as he thought it would be.

Several men paused at the sudden rage almost pouring off the strange oriental girl. Kagome's hands tightened on her weapon, and looks were exchanged as she practically shook with fury. He had run off again. That was it. He was going to pay for this! Her companion just looked upset.

"Doctor Barnes went?" Gladys asked. Nods, and knowing looks when she sounded so worried. Phil's lady for sure. Nice little thing, she'd probably be a good wife. The other one, they weren't so sure. She was a mite scary looking at the moment.

"Reckoned if they hurt her, he ought to go to help, ma'am," Ed explained, carefully not speaking to the angry little woman with a rifle beside her. You didn't poke bears. Gladys nodded her understanding.

When they heard the angry girl growl a name, though, they understood.

"Inuyasha...I will make him regret this!" Oh. Well, then. Several privately wondered how good Yash was at ducking. He might need to be quick when the girl got her mitts on him!

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Kagome," Gladys soothed. It wasn't working. Kagome said something in her native tongue and stormed to her wagon. The widow stared after her, and turned to the men with a bright smile.

"Thank you, sir, that's...a comfort, and I thank you for it," she took a deep breath. "Gentlemen, welcome to camp, my name is Mrs. Gladys Morgan. We're mostly packed, but we can offer you coffee," Gladys said quietly. Turning away, she picked up the rifle and checked it for dirt as she called for a relieved Howie. He was glad to see them.

"Thank you, ma'am, that's right welcome and we're glad to help finish any loading and hitching you got to do," hats were tipped as John Carson answered her. The volunteers took up positions around camp, introducing themselves to the women and alternating watch with helping them harness and ready the wagons. A few women were embarrassed to be seen the way they were, and the men just as nervous at meeting them finally-but there was no time to play games when Naomi had been taken. It wasn't safe out here and they kept to business, not courting.

There'd be time for that when everyone was clear.

"What did you eat?" Nate was asking as Naomi came out of the brush for what had to be the tenth time. Their looks of rough sympathy didn't move her. This ought to be her wedding day, and instead they were dragging her off.

"Some bad bacon, I think," she rubbed her stomach. She'd gone docile to get them to let her go in the brush alone, and rubbed dirty hands in the plaid wool of her blanket. Naomi was busy touching anything she could reach to try and bring help. Yash's nose had saved them from Apache, she just prayed it would save her now.

"Well, that's alright, reckon. What you get for travellin'. I knows I ate some chicken at a place out here that didn't taste right at all, and I got sick after. Weren't nothin' like Aunt Margie's," Clancy answered. She willingly got up behind him, having discovered that saddle pommels hurt when they dug into your stomach.

"Darn, I miss her Sunday chicken, and that's a fact," Nate smiled.

"Oh, I don't know, it was always salty to me," Naomi said quietly. Clancy sighed to himself. She was in one of her moods, alright.

"Y'know, I got a line on a nice piece of land, the one near the two forked creek. Plenty of room for a house on it, Naomi. We'll be settled there right fine soon," Clancy commented.

"Hm."

"You could say thank you, what with him leavin' to come save you!" Nate snapped.

"If I'd needed saving, I'd thank him!" Naomi answered tartly.

"Naomi, Nate done heard about them fellers. I'm telling you, they was playing you women, and planning on shipping y'all off to a...a..." Clancy didn't finish.

"A whorehouse, Clancy?" she asked, and he flushed.

"Ain't right to have you saying that! But yep. Or worse! Why else d'you think they didn't let you talk to him in that town-" Clancy paused to remember the name.

"Defiance," Nate supplied, and Clancy nodded.

"Yeah. Just what I worried about, you running off to St. Louis, and then this place! It ain't safe for a girl out here alone, running off for some crazy idea! See the world, of all things."

"Sure as sure. They done threatened me for trying to find out what was what, and some of them were awful funny. A Chinese gambler with 'em, he done took a bunch of feller's money in town! Heard it myself. Heck, a U.S. Marshal dragged off that there Chinese claiming to be a sheriff, and next day-he was dead and they were gone fast as anything," Nate agreed. Naomi glared, and he eyed her, daring her to disagree. So, that was the tale he'd given them!

"I heard that was an accident, and Roker and Yash are Japanese, not Chinese. Besides, Yash is...is the best lawman Sweetwater ever had!" she replied, making him scowl.

"Heard all that from them, maybe. Don't care where they's from, they got themselves a pretty lucky accident, if you ask me," Nate announced.

"Roker and Yash, is it? They fancy men like that that there Frank you was selling yourself to? Look at you, still not seeing sense! Your Pa-" Clancy scowled over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare start calling me names! Your cousin done left with a man she hardly knew who rolled through town, and they're doing right well in California. Besides, Pa said I could go, Clancy. He got that money and paid off the farm from it too! I'm telling you, you need to let me go!" Naomi answered.

He didn't reply, not trusting his temper. Besides, Clancy was convinced anyone who left Parkersville forever was a bit touched in the head. Why leave a little slice of heaven? Cousin Mary was different from the rest of the family that way, always a little funny. She also hadn't been somebody's intended since they were kids. Especially when the man they were supposed to marry was him. The farmer was shocked both at her bold comments, and at her continued anger. It wasn't like the Naomi he knew.

Of course, that wasn't the only surprise awaiting him.

Author's Note-Ah, I'm pretty happy with this one. I really wanted to try and portray the flavor of the town, and the fact that the townsmen really don't know our heroines. Who wouldn't worry about what kind of wife they'd acquired? Also, Clancy? Well, he's in for some nasty shocks. Don't think too harshly of him quite yet.

Also, a small correction. I like to keep my notes accurate, and thanks to the very knowledgeable Knittingknots, I realized I made an error in the last chapter's notes. Apparently butternut clothing began life as grey and faded to a brownish tone with washing. My sources were incorrect. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	19. Chaseabout

Chapter 19-Chaseabout

After nineteen chapters? Please. We are disclaimed!

Elsewhere, Yash was busy. He'd run to the woods near the camp, and found a trail. Not bothering to alert the women to his presence, he began to follow it silently, working out what had happened from scent and tracks. Naomi had left camp alone like an idiot to...yep. Go to the bushes. Unarmed from the look of things, no rifle left nearby, no shots were fired or Sarah would have mentioned it.

So, she was out here on her lonesome, and a man snatched her after she was finished. She was stolen away, her footprints dragged, smeared, and sometimes vanished, probably from being carried or hauled off her feet, so figure her mouth was gagged but she was awake. The man had walked this way...hm. A man who knew some woodscraft, he wasn't blundering around. Yash kept sniffing and checking, moving as quickly as he could. He had to, not only to catch them, but because the clouds promised snow. Snow would interfere, put Naomi in more danger, and he silently swore.

He racked his brains as he sniffed, crouching. So far he had Naomi and a man who smelled...almost familiar. Like he'd caught that scent before somewhere. It bothered him as he tracked them to a clearing, where they'd met...another man who'd been waiting there for some time. Two horses had been here, and they'd all left together. Shod horses and boots on the men, so he discarded the idea of Apache or some other tribe taking her. Alright. It could be outlaws, or perhaps a couple of locals without women who saw a chance to take one. Maybe they planned to trade her or keep her, or ransom her. No telling yet.

He quartered the clearing quickly, nose working overtime as he let his senses and skills lead him through what happened. Now, they'd gotten here. The man who'd waited had approached them and stood in front of her, and then gone back, mounted up, and probably picked her up off of the ground. Her tracks ended too abruptly for her to have walked to the horse and he doubted Naomi went willingly. So she was on one...yep, one of the horses was carrying more than the other. Deeper tracks.

He started following the horses, and a trail that soon showed signs of someone trying to hide it. Annoying. It slowed him down. Yash noted that they probably didn't know the area well, though. There were better ways to go than the one they chose, so locals were crossed off the suspect list. This route looked like a good way to take if you weren't using the road out of the mountains, but there were better ones. Locals knew that.

Sure enough, snow began to fall in light flurries that promised more to come.

Yash shook off the first snowflakes and sighed. He kept working patiently, and found some odd things. Little trails of Naomi...that led to large patches of her scent. Weird patches. Like she was touching anything in reach, then going back to...he stood where the horse had, and looked carefully at one of the areas with a scent patch. Then he reversed positions. Out of their line of sight! Yash understood what it meant, and smiled. So she wasn't minded to just let them kidnap her without a fight!

'Good job, Naomi. Keep it up, and I'll get to you soon. Just be careful,' he thought admiringly. He could pick up the pace now, once he realized Naomi was leaving him a trail on purpose. If he lost the horses, he rapidly hunted and found her scent in the brush. He pushed himself as the night wore on. The riders were being careful to pace their horses, he'd bet they were still moving even with darkness and terrain slowing them down. Risky, but skilled riders could pull it off.

With the kind of luck the wenches had on the trail-he assumed they were skilled men.

He relied on his nose to keep going in the dark, and his knowledge of the area. They'd have to camp eventually, no matter how careful they were with the horses. Likely at least rest tonight, and even if they didn't they would slow down more as the horses tired. That meant he'd have the chance to catch...

Oh, crap. Riders a ways behind him, and he glared from under his hat. A lantern shining in a small dip, sure enough-following the narrow game trail the kidnappers had taken. Deciding, he slipped up into a tree, and leapt like a squirrel from tree to bolder to tree. When he realized who it was, he was furious. So he moved behind them, circling and sniffing. He scowled again, and spoke.

"Who the hell said you two could come?" he hissed in a soft whisper. Frank tried not to jump out of his skin! Spooky as hell, it always was when Yash got loose in the woods. Like a ghost. He lifted the lantern he carried to see better.

"Yash!" Phil pulled his collar closed as the snow fell, and sighed.

"Phil and Frank. How many of you idiots came? How the hell did you get here, anyway? Go home!" Inuyasha ordered. He glared as he jumped down lightly from a tree to face them.

"The girl's mine, isn't she?" Frank said flatly.

"It's just us out here. Ed took a party out to bring the ladies in safely, Yash. But well, we decided you might need help. As to finding you, well, we figured this is the closest track from the ladies' camp to the road if you loop around to hide yourself. It made sense to follow it first, even if there's a easier one. We found hoofprints and knew we were right," Phil answered right on Frank's heels. Inuyasha scowled.

"Feh. I don't need it. Naomi's doing fine helping me as it is," he informed them. At that, both men frowned, so he explained. Frank grinned.

"Hah! Now that is a smart woman. I like that," he grinned for a moment before he turned serious. "But I'm staying. Reckon I remember how to sneak up on men, Yash. Ain't been that long since the War and these bastards earned it and more if they stoop to stealing women. I'm going to help you get her home and skin them proper for it."

"I may not have been in the Cavalry-for the wrong side, mind," Phil's eyes were amused as they met Frank's unrepentant grin, "but I can manage. We stay. The girl might get hurt, and you'll need me here, not hours away," he finished.

Inuyasha paused...and nodded slowly, obviously annoyed.

"Keh. Fine! But you're going to have to be deputized, I want this legal. You both do what I say, got it? No killing them unless we have to, we get Naomi back before anything else." They nodded.

"Yes, sir," Frank fired off a lazy salute as he spoke.

"Hmp. You southerners were and are insane, Frank," Phil sighed. A staunch Union man, he'd decided that years ago. The men in town from that region had confirmed his theory regularly.

"Crazy? Nah. Besides, I'm an Arizonan now, I'll thank you to know, and a loyal citizen of these United States and her Territories. I took an oath and everything," Frank answered playfully as they began to follow Inuyasha down the trail as it twisted and bent. Unlike some, he'd been fine with taking the oath of loyalty required of captured Confederate troops.

"Don't get started on that crap again. We've got work to do, and it don't matter," Yash scowled. They obediently stopped their good natured arguing and set to work.

In truth, Inuyasha wasn't too disappointed in his companions on the hunt as they trailed the kidnappers. They slowed him, but not as much as he feared. Frank still remembered how to slip around quietly and Phil was an avid hunter and often on horseback riding his rounds, so he was keeping up alright. They on, treading carefully through the dimly moonlit woods.

Farther ahead at nearly the same time, a small, cold camp had been made to let the horses rest.

Clancy yawned. Naomi just huddled under her blanket where she was being made to sit beside him. They'd tied her up after realizing she really wasn't willing to stay on her own and it wasn't helping her keep warm. Darn it! All she could do was worry now. At least before she was helping Yash get to her, and it had comforted her to at least be trying to get loose.

She'd taken a little too long rubbing her hands over the cold ground-and Nate had caught her smoothing out dirt. He'd assumed her plan was to write a message, so fortunately he didn't think to ask about anything else. Clancy was too outraged to care about her comfort after that, insisting that she'd see sense soon enough all the while when he trussed her up like a chicken for the pot.

He was stubborn as a mule, and she wondered what she ever saw in him in the first place.

Especially when he insisted on holding her.

"Let me be, Clancy," Naomi tried to scoot away, but he tightened his grip, letting go of his rifle to take her in his arms. She tried to keep her blanket tightly around her, both to keep him off and to try and stop the cold that found every gap and chilled her.

"Dang, Naomi, we're getting married tomorrow or next day and I ain't doing nothing but holding you! A man can hold his intended, can't he? Like I'd do something bad, heck, Nate's right there anyways. I just don't want you taking sick from this cold's all. You ain't dressed warm or nothin'!" he insisted.

Clancy scowled when she just sat stiffly. Stubborn as Old Widow Cassidy's mule, she was. It was dumb, but that was Naomi for you sometimes. Women. Well, they'd get married and she'd calm herself with a few young'uns to look after.

"Reckon so. He ain't doing you no harm, Naomi. Don't appreciate you sayin' that he was," Nate scowled. She glared, and he ignored it. She'd settle down when she married his brother, and everything would be fine again. He held to that.

"So you say. I say you both tied me up and dragged me off! It that's not harming someone, what is?" Naomi answered tartly, feeling the ropes biting into her wrists. At least they'd tied her up with her hands in front of her, sure, but it still hurt her wrists when the ropes chaffed. She kept looking around and hoping Yash would come for her quick.

"Can't even look at me, can you? Sheesh, you done went proud, didn't you? Don't want to admit your her hornswaggled, do you? Done bought a lie, that's all, and there weren't nothing good going to happen to you if we hadn't come!" Clancy argued.

He truly didn't have the slightest idea what had gotten into her! She was always so sweet, so easy to get along with before. Here it was starting to snow and all, and she was being all snappish and rude. She wouldn't even take his coat or nothing to stay warm! Sure he'd done something mean to her-but she seemed to be believing some stranger's word over his! Like Nate would ever steer him wrong.

For his part, Nate rose and stretched. He didn't like the way things felt. Something felt funny, like eyes were on them. He worried, having learned to trust his gut in the Army when he got that sour feeling in his belly. But he realized Clancy wasn't paying any attention to anything but Naomi.

"Mind yourself, big brother, I'll be back in a tick. Keep sharp," he warned, and headed into the snowy woods to see to some business and check the edge of camp and the next leg of the game trail. They'd have to move on soon, he knew they had to have found out she was gone by now and they'd come after her. Besides, he wanted to get safe and clear of here as fast as possible. Something truly was in these woods, he could feel it in his bones.

Something that didn't like them.

Inuyasha was digging through snow farther back along the trail...and moved fast, skimming around. No more scent patches! They'd caught her. He knew it. But no blood smell, no sign yet that they'd hurt her when they caught her.

So what the hell were those two up to?

He didn't like this a bit, and warned his friends. Frank paled, afraid he might end up like Jack Wilson, a widower before he even was a husband. Poor girl, all she'd done was accept a lonely man's proposal. He'd saved and scrimped for so long to get her here, them women had gone through hell to reach them from what he'd heard, and then this Naomi girl got kidnapped right outside of town!

Phil saw, and reached over to clasp his shoulder.

"We'll find her, Frank. We'll get her home safe," he promised.

"If we don't...they ain't gonna like it when we're done," the man answered, and waited for Yash to pick the trail up again. He'd save her, alright, come hell or high water.

"Got 'em. That way," Yash said finally.

They moved on, letting their tiring mounts set the pace as they followed. Yash was moving more slowly, no choice as snow did it's work and they had to check every twist and side trail to make sure they didn't lose the men. But it seemed they were doing what any of them would in this situation, heading down as fast as possible to escape the hills and get on the road to Culver.

If they did-it was going to be a lot harder to find them.

"Time to go," Nate announced when he returned.

The men got the tired horses ready and Naomi was moved to the saddle of Clancy's. The men would lead their horses along the uncertain footing ahead. They moved out from the rock overhang they'd used as a rest point, worrying about the snow that continued to fall. It covered their backtrail, sure, but it could turn into a mountain blizzard easy and then they'd be in for it for sure. They'd need to camp warmer soon, Naomi wasn't dressed for the weather and the horses needed a real rest. This trail wasn't as kind as it had looked at the start and taking it in the dark was scaring all three of them.

No choice, though. Not if they wanted to avoid being caught. So they made their way through the snow leading the animals, a frightened and cold Naomi trying to clutch both her blanket and the pommel to stay on. Her legs were freezing, a nightgown wasn't helping her stay warm and she was not a good rider to begin with. It was actually a relief that they'd tied her to it, it helped. She just wished she didn't have to ride astride. She was used to wagons.

"Can't we stop soon? Please?" she pleaded.

"Not now. Can't stop, we'll get trapped all neat like for your so called friends to catch us up! You just sit there quietly and hang on," Nate answered curtly.

"But the snow-"

"I said shut it!" he snapped. Clancy was too tired to care about defending her. Realizing that, she stopped trying to argue for a camp. But he knew she was right for once. The snow was still falling and it wasn't safe to keep going with one little lantern lighting the way. They were low on oil for it anyways.

"You figure someone's on us, don't you?" Clancy asked Nate seriously. The younger Hickley nodded.

"I do. We got to keep moving, big brother. We can find a camp lower in the hills."

"Dang. Have to find it soon or we're going to be fumbling in the dark," Clancy sighed, settling his hat lower on his head. Nate nodded, the lantern in his hand was starting to gutter and there was no denying they'd need to stop soon.

"I know. Hang in there, everything's going to be just fine soon-both of you," Nate answered hesitantly. Hopefully. He was regretting ever doing this, when he could be home on leave or back at the Fort. Clancy wasn't trailwise except for a little hunting around home, so it was all on him to get them clear.

He wasn't good at leading, and had a whole new respect for his Sergeant now after this. It was hard, and frightening. If he screwed up, they could die out here. Damn it! He just wanted everything to be right again. Was that so bad? But everything seemed to be much harder than he'd expected. It was all going wrong.

Naomi was supposed to wise up as soon as she saw Clancy, the weather was supposed to hold, and everything was supposed to go smooth as silk. They'd get married, and he'd come home to visit his little nephews and nieces, the ones Clancy and Naomi'd have. Then one day he'd finish his hitch and go home to Parkersville himself with enough money for his own farm, and settle down right near them with his own family. They'd all be one big family like it was supposed to be for as long as he could remember. It was what kept him going, the chance it could happen.

As long as whatever he was sure was out there...didn't catch up.

Author's Note-Ok! Updates at last. I wanted to explain what was going on with the brothers a bit. They really aren't bad men, just dumb ones.

I know it's late in coming, but I was under the weather and in no shape to write anything legible, trust me on this. I do apologize, and am posting a lot to make up for it. A new chapter of Always and one of Balance Restored are up for your reading pleasure along with a new short piece called "Changing of the Guard". See? I might have made you wait, but you get more to read now. The next two chapters of Sweetwater are actually in the polishing stage, so regular updates will be resuming.

That said, I have exciting news! I am proud to announce that Sweetwater has been nominated for a IYFG Award for Best AU! It's my first IYFG nomination, and I'm thrilled. If you are an IYFG member and like the story, please feel free to second it when the time comes. Also, my story "Honor's Loss" won second place at the FA for Best Drama! Thanks to everyone who voted for it and for Sweetwater tying for fourth in their Best AU category! Thanks very, very much, and thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	20. A threadbare welcome

Chapter 20-A threadbare welcome

Disclaimed!

Their entry into town was supposed to be triumphant, a great, noteworthy event. It was in actuality rather anticlimactic. No speech by the Mayor and Town Council, no big party. At least, not until everyone got back safe. Sweetwater was a close knit town, and the women were no less united after the trail. Until they knew Naomi was alright and the men who went to save her were safely home again, there was nothing to celebrate.

The wagons rolled in, and the women tiredly reined in for the last time. The men who'd escorted them acted as a sort of honor guard, making sure they weren't unduly bothered and daring anyone to make a joke about their shabby appearance. Howie helped Molly down and smiled at her.

"Welcome home, Molly. That's the store over there, just like I told you," he offered shyly, and she smiled back, her eyes going to the tidy building with it's white paint and green trim. The sign proudly proclaimed it to be the Rutledge General Store. Quite prosperous, and she saw the upstairs windows with their blue curtains. That would be where they'd live, then. It suited her very well.

"It's a fine store, Howard," Molly answered. He grinned in relief as she took his arm, the pair looking at it happily. A man with a strong resemblance to Howie came charging out of the entrance, already pulling off the apron he wore.

"Finally! No wonder you got out of the camp end, you can't keep to a schedule!" Rufus yelled. The brothers laughed as they met.

"Hah! You didn't wander off or lose it! Surprise, surprise!" Howie teased. Rufus grinned hugely and looked at Molly. Damn, not half bad at all, and yep, his big brother was already sweet on her. He could tell, and was glad of it.

"Rufus, this is my intended, Miss Molly Flynn. Molly, my brother Rufus," Howie grinned. Rufus took her hand in his.

"Welcome to the family, Miss Flynn," he said.

"Call me Molly, Rufus. I'm glad to meet you!"

Four men were waiting as the ladies were helped down and men took the wagons to the stables. They knew Miroku, but the others were new. Two men in their prime, one obviously a Minister from the attitude and Bible he carried, and an old, balding man with luxurious white muttonchops, as though to make up for his lack of hair. They smiled at them as the women gathered uncertainly. A thin, sharp faced man with washed out blue eyes and sandy hair stepped forward.

"Ladies, I'm Henry Aberdeen, President of the Sweetwater Bank. You know Roker and Howie, of course. This is Reverend George Maxwell, and Mr. Gustav Schmidt, he's the town barber and owns the local bathhouse as well. This ain't the welcome we were planning on offering, but well, matters as they stand, it seemed right," Aberdeen explained.

The parson and the older man smiled, but Agatha inwardly winced. Mr. Aberdeen! Oh, no. She looked quite unsuitable! He...was younger and more-rough hewn than expected as well. Her idea of 'Banker' was of an older, more established gentleman.

But Reverend Maxwell stepped forward.

"Welcome, ladies! We have all prayed most earnestly for your safe arrival. I look forward to having you all, or most of you, rather, as members of our congregation, and truly am delighted to make your acquaintances," the parson said warmly. He had in fact led prayers for the safety of the train every Sunday. Several women beamed at his earnest expression.

"Yes, yes, indeed. Call me Gus, hm? Everyone does here. If you'll follow me, we'll get you cleaned up and dressed as ladies should be, yes? Come, do not worry, I am certain that Sheriff Yash will manage magnificently, he always does. When he comes back, all will be well and the weddings will be as they should be! Come, come, bathwater is ready and everything is very clean and proper-and without charge, hm? A gift. I will take you there, so many lovely brides, it warms an old man's heart to see them!" Gus beamed, his accent proclaiming him to be German. In spite of their worry, he charmed them. Warm thanks were tendered, and he accepted them with pleasure. A widower, he was only doing what his dear late wife would have insisted on, as he assured them. They milled a bit, but Agatha stepped up.

"Thank you, all of you. I am Miss Agatha Barnes, late of St. Louis, and it is a pleasure to make your acquaintances. On behalf of the ladies here, I am quite certain we are happy to accept your kind offer and welcome," Miss Barnes answered for all of them. Even filthy, bedraggled, and worn, she carried herself with the iron spine and adherence to propriety that had carried her through so much. Dorothy sighed when she realized Agatha wasn't putting herself forward to greet the man she'd come all this way to marry.

"Oh, say hello to the man, Miss Barnes. Won't hurt." At that, Agatha looked down.

"Miss Barnes?" Henry asked.

"I think she's...a little embarrassed to meet you right now, Mr. Aberdeen. We aren't precisely looking our best," Prudence explained. She grinned ruefully as she gestured to herself and the rest. Poor Agatha looked like she actually managed to become stiffer, her cheeks reddening. He understood.

"I see," he brushed invisible lint off of his sleeve. "Ma'am, it's a pleasure, and I can promise you I mean that," he said, and he shook her hand when it was offered. Skinny as a rail and looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Still, maybe he judged too harshly. As the ladies said, they weren't exactly at their best right now. He saw Kagome and Sango, and smiled at them where they stood behind Agatha. They stood out from the rest, and he could guess who they were to marry. Miroku grinned and nodded to Sango, and they greeted her warmly.

"A pleasure, Miss Nakamura, isn't it? Roker has spoken very highly of you, and you must be Miss Higurashi. I hear good things about both of you from him, and that you are our newest businesswoman in town, Miss Nakamura! Right glad to hear it," Henry smiled as he pronounced their names carefully, taking their hands and several others as ladies introduced themselves.

"Thank you, Mr. Aberdeen," Sango smiled.

"Yes indeed. Now, after you are refreshed, I was thinking we might discuss the nuptials, ladies. I...understand you two are not of our faith. Nor is Roker, of course, so I wanted to discuss matters with you both especially. I'm the only licensed Minister here, I trust that will not be a problem? I'm happy to marry you, of course, after all, one must be flexible out here. That is, if you don't object?" Maxwell asked as they were led to the bathhouse with curious eyes following them.

"No, it is fine, Reverend. We would be happy if you married us," Sango smiled, and Kagome nodded.

"Well, that is a relief! I was a bit concerned about that. Of course, I do hope you will consider coming to Church with us, you're always welcome," he replied kindly.

"We'll...think about it," Sango answered for both of them.

"I wouldn't bet on it, George," Miroku chuckled. The man just smiled.

"This way," Gus ushered them into the blue painted building with a barber's pole outside and a sign proclaiming baths were available. Several nodded approval of the small sign that stated it was closed for the ladies' use today. By the time all of them bathed and had washed at least some of their clothes, it was well into evening. Too late for the ceremonies to be held that day, and besides, it really didn't feel right to marry with Naomi gone. That left the problem of where they could stay.

They had no hotel in town and the ladies could hardly stay at a man's home without being married to them. No way they'd stand for it, and the weather was starting to turn worse, with snow falling. Miroku was the one who came up with the idea of opening the Rose to their use. The main bar was large enough to let them all sleep in it, and it was more comfortable than the church in terms of warmth and space to put down bedding.

It made sense, even if he'd have to close the place for the night. Ed Stanhope and the Town Council were just as glad he did. It meant no one was getting drunk in there and starting trouble with the temptation of single women in town. So mattresses and blankets were being collected in from the General Store and from houses, and some of the furniture was stacked inside, leaving a few tables and chairs set out for them. By the time the ladies were done cleaning up, the place was ready for them.

Not a few giggled or blushed at the idea of entering the place when it was broached. Ladies did not go into such places as a rule, after all, at least, not ones of their social status. Men were watching them as they made their way over in a group, and it made them feel glad to be all together. Agatha looked grim as she stared at the sign, and muttered as finally swept in like she was fighting a gale. As for Sango, she stepped in through the doors carefully. Miroku smiled as she did, and gestured.

"Ahhh, I'm delighted you're finally here! Let me show you around," he asked her, and she nodded. The bar, the storeroom, the cellar, and finally, back upstairs to the back rooms where he lived that were reached by a short hallway behind the bar. To discover several women were shamelessly peeking in there already...and Kagome was with them, her expression one of pleasant surprise.

They all blushed when he stared at them.

"You could have asked," he said dryly. He didn't mind too much, really. Their curiosity was natural. But if they were expecting his personal space to be some den of iniquity, they were about to be quite disappointed. Alright, they were expecting a den of iniquity, and that was obvious. So he sighed and entered the open door with 'Private' painted on it, removing his shoes and telling them they could come in if they did the same. The reality was a stark contrast to the fringed velvet, dark wood, and bright colors of the bar proper.

He lit the lamps with a smile. Doug had taken good care of the place, his barman had even made sure the back was as clean as he'd left it. The half dozen ladies awkwardly removed their shoes and filed in, peering around. They were all pleasantly surprised and intensely curious. It was a shame that Naomi wasn't here, she'd have loved poking around and they all knew it. Sad to think of it-but having so much to look at distracted them.

Bare floors. No chairs. A small stove and a sink with a pump to one side in a little kitchen area. A low table with cushions. An obviously locally made shoji set to one side, next to another low table with drawers that was his desk. Shelves and a couple of cabinets for storage. There were a couple of Chinese ink prints and bits of pottery he'd collected that were set around. Pleasant, pin neat and tidy. The air had a faint smell of incense, and Kagome saw the source of it through the doorway to the next room. Beads were strung across another door that probably led to his bedroom, where she could see part of an altar against that room's wall.

Her mouth worked at the sight of the staff that was resting on pegs in pride of place in this room, though. So, he really was a monk, staff and all. As for Sango, she was pleased and it showed. If the walls weren't of clapboard and there were proper mats on the floor, it wouldn't be too different from home. Hardly what they expected!

"It's so nice!" Kagome exclaimed. Miroku grinned.

"I'm shocked you would think otherwise, Kagome," he teased. She flushed.

"Sorry," she answered, and he chuckled.

"No chairs?" Prudence asked, and Sango was the one who shook her head.

"We don't use them very much. This is very comfortable, really," Sango said as she knelt, and Miroku smiled. He knew she wasn't just talking about the custom, but the place itself.

"Tea? I keep some here, it's quite good," he asked, and the motion carried. But Sango was the one who offered to make it.

It wasn't long until a stream of men arrived at the Rose with their best suits on, small gifts frequently in hand, and eager to at last meet the ladies they'd sent for. Reverend Maxwell was with the first of them, and he took the time to meet them all. Quite a few men also brought them covered dishes as welcome to town supper gifts, and an impromptu potluck was soon underway. If some of the dishes weren't exactly tasty, well...it was overlooked.

Much of the evening was spent with couples talking in the main room as the snow fell outside. Miroku and Reverend Maxwell were happily overseeing matters, acting almost as chaperones as Miroku keeping a steady stream of coffee and tea going. Sango gladly turned a hand to helping with that, as did a few others.

Kagome and Gladys both held themselves apart, worrying. Kagome got friendly looks edged with curiosity, and she wasn't sure what to make of it. They knew she knew about Inuyasha. Were they wondering what sort of person she was? Would they say anything? They weren't, but...she worried.

Gladys just kept frowning and hoping she wasn't about to be widowed again before she even got married. Yash was a fine-man. He could bring her home, so why had Doctor Barnes gone? When one of the men mentioned their cottage...she got an idea as she kept Kagome company while they picked at their meals.

"What say you to taking a peek at your new home? Even just in the windows, to cheer us?" Gladys asked her. Perhaps that would help them both, and if it was like Roker's, well. It would make her feel better, Gladys was sure of it. Kagome paused...and nodded.

"I think I'd like that," she answered, and they got up, planning on slipping outside. Not that it was much slipping. As soon as they went to leave, they discovered they had an escort in the form of Ed Stanhope. At least they did as soon as they explained where they were going.

"I'll take you myself. Reckon he won't mind, you bein' his intended and all, Miss Kagome," Ed said to Kagome, and rose to lead them out, pulling on his coat.

"Thank you," Kagome answered.

"Best someone comes with you, anyways. Don't want you gettin' grabbed or nothing neither," he sighed.

"Thank you, Mr. Stanhope," Gladys answered as they wrapped themselves in shawls and headed out.

"No trouble. Yash and Doc Phil are good men, glad to see 'em getting settled with ladies," Ed commented.

"Everyone seems to like Inuyasha here, Mr. Stanhope. It's...nice," Kagome ventured, and the temporary sheriff chuckled.

"Of course we do. He done earned it. Thisaway," he answered. Ed led them out to a small, sturdy cottage behind the Jail, then he got the key from the top of the doorframe and opened it for them. He fumbled a bit with his lantern, but hooked it on a nail inside before getting a match and going to the cold hearth. Something audibly skittered away from the light as he moved. He checked the chimney and nodded to himself, getting a small fire going.

Kagome and Gladys stopped dead in the doorway.

It hadn't been clean when Inuyasha had left months before, and he hadn't time to see to it today. Now it had a layer of dust on top of the original dirt. A hearth, a sturdy table, a pair of stools, odds and ends in chests and shelves crammed with books and things. Kagome poked at dirty dishes and shuddered at what was likely living in the corners now. At it's best, it looked as though someone came in, ate and slept, and left. Kami. Apparently, he really did need a housekeeper!

The next room had a big bed with a wardrobe and not much else besides dirt and likely mice and bugs in the mattress. Gladys gulped, and saw the horrified look on Kagome's face.

"Do you think he has a broom?" she asked.

"I...don't know," Kagome answered faintly. Ed looked a little embarrassed. Alright, a lot embarrassed. He'd never thought to clean it when they were gone, just to make sure the chimney was clear, the roof was in good shape and that the place wasn't robbed.

"I'll help. We'll clean it up and stay busy," Gladys said decisively, removing her shawl before realizing she didn't want to actually put it down anywhere. She settled on a nail she found in the wall.

"Oh, this is...you don't..." Kagome looked like she wanted to either cry or flee from this rathole. Gladys sighed and looked at Ed.

"Mr. Stanhope? Would you be kind enough to go see about a broom and a mop? Where is the water?"

"Sure, uh-there's a pump in the Jail, ma'am, reckon he just hauls what he needs back here. Yash spends most of his time there, at the Jail, I mean," Ed answered cautiously.

"I see. Well, that will have to be seen to," Gladys scowled.

"He...was on his own," Kagome said softly, trying to keep calm. This was a nightmare!

"Hmp. That's one way to look at it. We'll see to things, Kagome, don't worry. We'll start tonight, and finish tomorrow, I think," Gladys said firmly.

They poked around, and discovered...not much. The place was sound, but dirty. So very dirty. When Ed returned, he had Molly and Sarah with him, all carrying cleaning supplies. They saw the place, looked ill-and set to work. Hauling water, scrubbing and cleaning, the scent of harsh lye soap and woodsmoke soon replaced the scent of must.

"Don't he even have a pump or nothing?" Sarah asked.

"One in the Jail, Ma'am," Ed repeated apologetically. They'd put him to doing some of the heavy work, and he was glad enough to help.

"No, so we shall see who puts them in here, and make a list of what else is needed," Gladys announced.

"I'm dead certain Howard has a credit tab for him already, so we'll just get you anything needed, Kagome, don't fret," Molly said firmly.

"Yes we will," Sarah nodded. Kagome looked at them, and sighed.

"Alright," she agreed, and a hand touched the beads still in her pocket.

When he got back...they were discussing more than home improvements.

Author's Notes-I just can't see them getting married quite yet. Not with Naomi and the others gone. You may recall I mentioned Inuyasha's cabin being dirty when he left all the way back in chapter 2, and no magic housework fairy showed up to fix the place. : ) As for baths, Hotels and Barbers often offered them for a small fee. Remember, modern indoor plumbing was not yet in existence, so water had to be heated and poured into tubs, then bailed and tipped out when done if the tub had no drain.

Also, a note on Saloons. Yes, respectable women did not go into them as a rule at that time, nor would it have been considered proper behavior for them to stay at their fiances' homes until they were married. The original plan was to marry the day they arrived, but with the kidnapping, alternate plans had to be made.

That said, I'm thrilled to announce three more nominations at the IYFG, Best Original Character for Agatha Barnes, and Best Serial for Sweetwater! Yes! And "Changing of the Guard" is now posted here on FF, and nominated for Best Oneshot. I am honored. Thank you to Knittingknots, Lady Griddlebone, and Patchcat for the noms. Thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	21. Revelations and Reckonings

Chapter 21-Revelations and Reckonings

Disclaimed. Trust me, everything is disclaimed!

In time, the kidnappers at last made camp lower down the mountain.

Not too long after, the small posse began to catch up. They left the horses tied up a ways back to keep things quiet when the trail became fresh. Yash soon spotted a small fire up ahead, and the scents matched alright. Naomi was up there, so they just had to get her loose. He snuck ahead and went in to scout.

What he saw made him nearly break cover right then and there.

They were under a narrow overhang of rock. It wasn't much shelter from the falling snow and cold, but they'd made camp under it as best as they could. Naomi was tied up in her nightgown and loosely wrapped in a ratty blanket, sitting close to the fire. There was an armed men sitting with her-too closely. He had an arm around her, and was much too friendly. Yash could divine his intentions and felt ill. He wanted her, and Naomi was rejecting him. The other man was sitting there tending the fire, and horses were hobbled where they could forage for the little in reach.

He slipped back soundlessly, and ghosted through the snowy woods to his friends. When he told them he'd spotted her-and in what position, Frank went very still, and then checked his rifle. He then met his friends' eyes, and even the hanyou wanted to step back from his expression. The Frank he knew was a nice man, a kind man...but suddenly had become a very angry and dangerous one.

"How do you want to do this? Because we're going in now. I didn't save that money to bring her out here to have that happen to her," he said softly.

"If we go in firing, the girl might get hit in the crossfire. What say you, Yash?" Phil whispered.

"Let me think!" Yash scowled. But Frank smiled.

"Oh, I got me a nice little idea. We did it back then, figure it'll work now, especially if there's just the two," he spoke, and they both blinked.  
l  
"Keh. But can you do it?" Yash asked finally.

"Yes I can. You let me go in, Yash. I can do it if Phil covers me. The other one's all yours, but the grabby one's mine," Frank said softly, and the hanyou nodded. Naomi was his fiance, and he felt he had to do this. Inuyasha respected that. If it were Kagome...he understood, all right, and killed the train of thought. A few adjustments were made, but the plan was soon set. All it would take was some patience and timing.

"Alright. I'll put him where he needs to be. Don't get yourself killed."

"I won't," Frank promised. With that, he slipped into the woods and started creeping towards the camp. Inuyasha sighed and looked at Phil.

"Let's go," he said, and the man nodded. He'd help position the man to give Frank cover. Then he was going to his own post. Then, they waited. Waited until nature called Nate away into the woods. Until Clancy and Naomi were the only ones in camp. It was one of the hardest things Frank had ever done, watching a girl-his girl-have to keep telling a man no and being unable to do anything about it.

Yet.

But they were rewarded for their patience when Nate finally got up and walked out, warning his brother again about keeping an eye out. Frank was glad he'd left at last, that one was nervy, and you could never tell what someone nervy'd do. They were usually itchy fingered when it got down to it. It made his job much easier when he eased cramping muscles and slipped forward, making hardly a sound in the snow and brush. He didn't need to worry about the nervy one now, Yash would take him.

Inuyasha was kind enough to wait until he was done...before dropping on him from a nearby tree.

Clancy heard him scream and went for his own gun. He never reached it. Instead, he went very still. That would be because of the distinctive sound of a revolver being cocked. Frank had decided it was a better choice for close work. He wanted to get close, because he was putting a stop to this now.

Clancy felt fear rip through him as he realized his mistake. He had ignored the soft sounds behind him. That was unfortunate for him, as they had been caused by Frank sneaking through the winter thinned brush to get to him. A stranger had the drop on him nice as you please!

"Gah..." he choked.

"You put those grabby hands up real slow like, and ease away from the lady," Frank said coldly. Clancy gulped and obeyed. Naomi's mouth was open, but nothing came out. Her mind raced. Who was this man? He sounded like a southerner, and she dared a peek over her shoulder. Thin, tall, blue eyes, brown hair, tanned, dressed for the cold. She knew his face from a little black and white photograph, the one that she'd carried for so long. Unlike Henry Aberdeen, Frank hadn't dressed for it in top hat and suit and there were no false expectations here. She knew him alright. Mr. Tomlin! He'd come to save her! If he was here-Inuyasha had to be too!

"I ain't alone. My brother-" Clancy warned, and stopped when another voice cut him off.

"Your brother? He is going to be lucky if his arms and legs are still attached. I wouldn't move. My friend here? He will kill you if you twitch. If you want you and your kinsman to both stay alive, please put your hands up and remain still. By the authority vested in me by Yash Minemoto, Sheriff of Sweetwater, Arizona Territory, I, as a duly deputized officer of the law, hereby place you under arrest on the charge of kidnapping Miss Naomi Wilson. You will surrender yourself, sir!" Phil announced as he stepped into the light from the other side of camp. His rifle was trained on the man, and it didn't waver.

"There ain't nothing you can't turn into a speech, is there?" Frank exclaimed as he carefully made sure Clancy was unarmed. Phil looked embarrassed, but still pleased with himself. This was his first and likely only arrest and he was determined to do it properly. After all, it looked like he'd be unable to give the welcome speech he'd worked on for months thanks to these jackasses.

That didn't count as a hanging offence...but it ought to!

Clancy tensed, eyeing the pair and trying to work out what to do. His half formed plans shattered when a petrified Nate was carried into the camp. He was cuffed and slung over the shoulder of a man in a red coat.

"Inuyasha! You came! I knew you would!" Naomi exclaimed happily, her voice bright with relief.

"Keh. You wenches are nothing but damned trouble!" he barked in greeting. Naomi beamed. She really was safe, and it was going to be alright.

"What did you do to him?" Clancy yelled, and Frank's head shake kept him still. The young man looked even more frightened when a groaning Nate was dumped unceremoniously on the ground.

"Clancy! You alright?" Nate asked with a groan. The bastard hadn't been gentle. Actually, he had been considering what he was capable of, but Nate didn't grasp that.

Yet.

"Yeah, but what happened?" Clancy asked.

"He done got the jump on me. Quiet as a damned redskin and fast as a snake," Nate looked at his adored big brother and was ashamed. "I'm sorry, brother."

"You ain't hurt?" Clancy's worry made Inuyasha want to sigh. He really wished families wouldn't commit crimes together, it was always a damned mess. It did, however, explain the similar scents. Same bloodline.

"Now. You fuckers are both being put under arrest for kidnapping, attempted rape, and anything else I can come up with! We're taking you in, so you get to go to jail, then get a nice, legal trial," Inuyasha explained, producing handcuffs.

"Then the hanging!" Frank Tomlin chimed in, sounding very pleased at the prospect. Yash tossed the irons to Frank, who holstered the gun when he caught them. He wasn't gentle putting them on Clancy.

"Most likely," Phil nodded. Clancy looked terrified.

"Phil done speechified this one already, Yash. They's all ready to go," Frank told him. Yash nodded.

"Attempted-Naomi!" Clancy's tone was equal parts morally outraged and pleading. Outraged at the rape charge, and pleading for his life. She wriggled away, not meeting his eye. The girl shivered when Phil knelt in the snow in front of her and took out a small knife.

"We was helping her!" Nate yelled at last.

"Some help. Miss, are you alright? Are you hurt? I'm Doctor Phil Barnes, and that is Frank Tomlin. I promise, you needn't be afraid. You're quite safe now," Phil said kindly. She nodded, and offered her bound wrists. He cut the ropes and he chaffed her wrists to make sure her circulation was alright. He then tucked the blanket around her, and she clutched it to herself.

"I'm alright...thank you. I know Mr. Tomlin, I-I have his picture back in the wagon," she managed shyly, feeling shaky with relief.

"Naomi, Naomi, please, you got to tell 'em! They's wrong, we never did none of that!" Clancy pleaded as he was dragged over to Nate.

"Clancy...I told you to let me go," Naomi answered, but she had tears in her eyes. Frank saw this, and left them to Yash to sort. The sheriff did just that.

"Miss Naomi? Don't worry, you're safe, I promise, but you'll freeze out here like that. Ain't decent anyways. Here, this'll keep you a little warmer," Frank said, and took off his coat. She accepted it gratefully, Frank settling it around her shoulders and fishing a handkerchief out of the pocket. Naomi's tremulous smile of gratitude and relief made his eyes light up.

"You know them, Naomi?" Yash asked, and she nodded.

"He...Clancy was my fiance, back in Parkersville before I broke it off. That's his brother Nate, he saw me in Defiance and made some-well, I knew he was angry about my ending it, but I never figured on this," Naomi admitted, pointing to each of them as she clutched the coat to her with a free hand. Yash stared.

"And you didn't think to tell me some asshole threatened you. Typical," he replied sourly.

"I didn't think anything about it! Not after awhile, with the demons and all," Naomi admitted.

"Demons? What kind of new nonsense is that? Honestly, Sheriff, we were just getting her home safe! She ain't right in the head!" Nate announced. This was ignored.

"I heard she was in trouble is all, so's we came to get her home where she belongs. I'd never hurt her!" Clancy looked at Naomi urgently, "you know that, right? Naomi, I'd never hurt you!"

"You never listened to me, and I am where I belong!" she told him, rising with Frank's help. He kept himself between her and the brothers, frowning.

"Oh, come on, Naomi!" Clancy yelled. Naomi looked at him, and wiped her eyes.

"Do you have to take them in? Clancy really didn't hurt me, and neither did Nate," Naomi asked Yash.

"They kidnapped you," Inuyasha said flatly. But she shook her head.

"Nate fed him a bunch of lies because he got mad that I didn't marry his brother! Clancy really thought I was in trouble, I believe that, and...I don't want him to get into trouble," Naomi offered softly. Clancy looked at her and smiled gratefully. Now that was the Naomi he knew, trying to do what was right.

"Thank you," he said. Yash stared at the girl.

"Are you nuts?" he barked.

"Please! I don't want to press charges! I just want them to leave me alone and go away! They're not bad men, Clancy's just a-a baka's all!" Naomi told them, and Inuyasha stared at her.

"Baka? Feh," he turned away, and the name 'Kagome' was muttered. "I can't do that. They broke the law," he answered. She looked at Frank, and hesitated. She didn't know him or Doctor Barnes...but she had to try. Naomi wasn't dumb. If they stood trial in Sweetwater, they'd hang and she knew it. If they stood trial anywhere, most likely. She had no use for them now-but she didn't want to see them get hung.

"Please, if you thought someone you cared about was in trouble, wouldn't you come running?" she asked the men, who looked pained. Phil winced. They deserved a rope. They did-but this young girl was begging for their lives. Frank just sighed. She was lovely, was pleading for them, and he had a terrible thought.

"You're sweet on him, then?" he asked sadly, and she shook her head.

"No, Mr. Tomlin. I'm not, I swear I'm not. This...I can't forgive him for this. There isn't anything between us anymore. I don't know if there ever really was now, but I don't want him or Nate to die," she answered quietly, laying a hand on his arm. He nodded and put his own over hers.

"I see."

"Can't you do something?" Naomi asked.

"It's not up to me," Frank admitted.

"It's a matter for the law to decide, Miss Wilson, and we cannot change that. Regrettable, but true," Phil told her pompously.

"Let them go, Inuyasha, please? If they promise not to come back? I saw too many people die already on the way here. They aren't like the thunder demons, they're just stupid!" Naomi tried urgently. He looked at her and sighed. Damned weepy wenches!

"That's about the only smart thing you done said! Talking crazy about demons! You've gone crazy, Naomi!" Nate snapped, and turned to the men. "Put her up on that there stand, I dares you! We only tied her up to keep her from acting crazy!" he announced desperately. Faced with a gallows, he was only worried about his and Clancy's skins now. As for Clancy himself, he sat there with a blank look on his face.

This didn't bring the reactions he expected. Frank actually chuckled, and Naomi looked annoyed.

"You'd be surprised what a Sweetwater jury accepts when it comes to demons," Phil advised gravely. The brothers exchanged puzzled looks.

"So. You don't think demons are real?" Yash asked, and crouched in front of them. He smiled wickedly, and took off his hat.

His ears twitched.

The men screamed. Inuyasha stared at them as they did their best to flee, trying to get their legs under them to run...let them get up, even.

Then he casually picked them up and threw them back down by the fire. Eating dirt, scared shitless, they trembled when he crouched to stare at them. Everyone looked a little embarrassed for Clancy-when he pissed his pants.

"Don't you dare run away from me!" he growled.

"Lord help us, no, please...don't eat us!" Nate was a heartbeat away from fainting. Inuyasha leaned in close, and spoke softly.

"Now, I'm not feeling generous. I don't have a problem with ripping your arms and legs off if you give me any trouble. Got it?"

Rapid nods as they leaned as far away as they could.

"Now, we've got a problem. I promise you-if I take you to town, you're dead. If I don't look after you close when you're in my jail, they'll just pull you out and hang you at the nearest post as soon as my back is turned. Understand?"

"Um...y-yes," Clancy got the words out somehow.

"Good. Now, Naomi doesn't want that, and she's friends with the worst wench in the pack of them, who will make my life hell if this goes bad. So here's the deal. If you never bother that wench, her family, or anyone else again and never set foot in this Territory, I let you live. Don't, and I'll hunt you down. When you least expect it, years from now when you're sure I've forgotten-I will find you. Got it?" Inuyasha explained very calmly, flexing his claws and baring his fangs. Nate nodded so hard it was a wonder he didn't snap his own neck. But Clancy...he shook his head.

"No. I ain't leaving her to be demon food. You-you can't have her," he said grimly. Nate stared at him like he'd lost his mind. But even so, Clancy Hickley metaphorically stood his ground.

"Clancy-leave it! She ain't worth it!"

"Dang it, Clancy! You think I didn't know he's a demon?" Naomi shouted. His head snapped up.

"Naomi-"

"No! I know what he is. We all do! You take what he's offering, and go home! Or...or they can have you. Don't you dare tell anybody, either! If you do, you're the one they'll say is crazy!"

"You're the one who done went crazy! You want to stay here with a damned demon?! See the world, wasn't it what you said you wanted? This the world you was all fired up to see?" Clancy was horrified and repelled at the very thought.

"Inuyasha might be a demon-but he's better company than you ever were. And Kagome is one of my best friends! So's Sango, and Gladys, and Molly and Sarah! They tell me all about Japan and Ireland, and I like them! Besides, I'm not staying with him. I'm staying with Mr. Tomlin. He came to-to get me too," Naomi announced with a tremor in her voice.

Frank offered his arm, and she let him hold her. She rested her head against his shoulder and shivered, closing her eyes. It had been the hardest thing she'd ever said, but she wasn't just the prettiest gal in Parkersville anymore, dreaming of seeing the world. Naomi had changed too much, seen too much, to ever go back. Her former fiance looked at her like he'd never seen her before.

"It's alright. Don't you worry," Frank looked over her blonde head at Clancy. "She'll get looked after right, I promise that. Take what's offered, boy. Miss Wilson done made her choice."

Clancy's eyes locked on Naomi, and on Frank's arm around her. She was letting him hold her, a stranger, when he had been refused. His eyes met Frank's. They stared at each other for a moment, two very different men...and Frank saw something break in the kid's eyes. Clancy looked away.

"Goodbye, Clancy," Naomi said, her eyes still closed.

He didn't answer her.

Yash collected them and got them on their horses with their gear. He'd escort them down the mountain and let the others take the girl back to town. The sheriff figured this wasn't too bad a way to handle it, really. He hadn't been kidding, the town would lynch them without a moment's hesitation. There was no justice in that. Sure, they were guilty as hell, but he'd be willing to say extenuating circumstances here. Besides, he'd warned them, and he meant it. If they wanted to live, they would leave her and her family alone.

If they failed to do so-he would carry out his promise.

The men and girl waited until Yash had left, and Frank smiled at her. She looked a little lost, poor thing, but he was quite proud of her. A fine woman, and he'd meant it when he promised to take care of her. He figured now was a good time to start.

"Well, this sure wasn't how I reckoned on meeting you, Miss Naomi, but I'm right glad I did. Could I take you home? You ain't exactly dressed for the weather," he asked, and she smiled through tears.

"Yes, please. Thank you, for coming to find me, Mr. Tomlin. I know I don't look my best now, I hope you can overlook it," she answered, looking down self consciously. Naomi was acutely aware of her mussed hair, dirty clothes, and being in her nightgown. He had to be disappointed, and she'd already been so much trouble! He turned her towards the horses and chuckled as he helped her keep her footing in the snow.

"Oh, you look fine to me. Heh, after years out here, you could be a toothless old hound in a dress and I wouldn't care a lick!" he announced. She winced. Did she look that bad, then?

"My dear Miss Wilson, he's always like this. Those tales of southern gentlemen? Completely inaccurate," Phil sighed as he kicked snow over the fire and made to follow. Frank glared over his shoulder for a moment. Here he was trying to charm her-and Phil had to go stomping all over him!

"Fine words from a man who can't do a thing without a speech, Phil!" Frank shot back, and smiled nervously at the girl. "I reckon we'll suit each other right well, if you give me a chance," He told her with an eager grin.

"I...I'd like that, Mr. Tomlin. Roker told me you were a carpenter, and Howie said you were very good at it. You built Yash's house, they said," she smiled back shyly.

"I sure am! Hell-heck, I helped build half the town! I've got a house too, all nice as you please and I built her myself. I hope you'll like it," Frank commented as they walked.

"I think I will," Naomi answered, and they went home.

Author's Notes- At last! Naomi is safe, and I hope it wasn't too disappointing. She's grown up a bit more, and I'm pleased with this one all around. Also, a new chapter of Balance Restored is next up, along with Sleeping Sango and more Always. I hope you enjoyed it, and thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	22. Showdown in Sweetwater part 1

Chapter 22-Showdown in Sweetwater part 1

Disclaimed! Good grief disclaimed.

Naomi had to admit being carried to Sweetwater on a horse in front of Frank was much more pleasant than her ride away from town. Both he and Doctor Barnes fussed over her the entire way, and she was more than happy to let them. Reaction was setting in, and she felt completely drained by her ordeal. Cold, hungry, and exhausted, she was close to passing out by the time they reached Sweetwater. When she got there, yelling and eager hands helping her down and a chorus of shouted questions jarred her to alertness. What confused her was the sight of so many of her friends wearing aprons and looking like they had been cleaning.

"Oh Naomi! Are you alright? Doctor? Is she well?" Gladys was one of the first to ask, and Naomi smiled tiredly. Her friends were all so worried that it warmed her.

"I will be...just so tired, Gladys..." she managed around a yawn. Frank just picked her up after someone took his horse for him.

"Here, don't want you taking sick," he chided, and she smiled again. The second man to tell her that in a day-but it struck her how differently she felt about hearing it from Frank than from Clancy. Naomi yawned again and sighed, letting the thought drift off.

"The young woman will be well soon, and is uninjured except for some shock and tiredness, ladies. We'll tuck her into a proper bed and keep an eye on her tonight just to make sure," Doctor Barnes announced.

"Spare room?" Frank asked, and the man nodded.

"I'll be along right behind," Phil promised, getting his bag from the man who'd taken his horse.

"I will gladly assist in any way I can, Doctor. I am accustomed to nursing duties," Agatha announced, and he blinked at the small escort of women that had formed protectively around Naomi and Frank. Phil had been busy enough on the hunt not to truly consider that the ladies were here...or that things weren't the same in town anymore. Pleased at the offer, he smiled and tipped his hat.

"Why, that's most kind of you, Miss. I daresay she will appreciate the company, but surely you ladies need to rest and have weddings to prepare for in the morning!" he answered, and Agatha shook her head.

"It is merely our duty, Doctor," she answered.

"Sure and it is," Molly nodded.

"I'll come sit with her as well, poor thing," Gladys agreed. She gathered her skirts as she spoke and clearly intended to come along.

"But where's Yash? And the men who did this?" Several versions of that were called. Phil beamed and nodded to himself, gathering himself to say something suitable.

"I assure you all that justice was served! The Sheriff had to attend to matters and will be coming in soon, and may I commend these ladies for volunteering their help, as fine additions to our community!" Phil called out to be heard over the crowd as they carried Naomi to a tidy house with a sign proclaiming it was a Doctor's office. Gladys considered everything appraisingly as they walked in and entered the simply furnished back bedroom that was obviously used for patients.

"Well, ah, I better fix some coffee, so you ladies please make yourselves comfortable," Phil asked them as they fussed over Naomi.

"Nonsense, I'll do it, Doctor. You had a long ride and now have Naomi to look after, not to mention I understand you had so much to do getting the town organized for us. You must be very tired, so please sit and I'll see if there isn't something to eat for you and Naomi," Gladys smiled slightly as she turned to leave.

"Thank you, madam. I'm grateful to you for that, and my kitchen is down the hall to the left," Phil answered. He did pause at the small grins on most of their faces, wondering why. He considered...and looked at Gladys again, who wore a small, shy smile herself where she stood in the door.

"Madam, may I ask..." he paused and looked embarrassed, running a hand through his hair. Was she...his intended bride then? Pleasant looking, kindly seeming, obviously a widow woman from the black clothes...not bad. He didn't mind a woman who'd been married before, and it wasn't as though she was too old to bear children or anything of the sort. Quite the contrary.

"My name is Mrs. Gladys Morgan, Doctor Barnes. We can talk later, if you like, if you aren't too busy attending to Naomi, of course," she offered, and he smiled. How long had it been since he just sat and talked to a charming lady? Too long indeed.

"I'd enjoy that greatly, Mrs. Morgan," he answered with a smile, and she left. It seemed things were settling nicely into place.

But occasionally...appearances were deceiving.

Like when Phil and Gladys ended up spending most of the night talking over coffee in what would be her parlor come tomorrow. By the time dawn threatened, they were both yawning and quite pleased with their future situation. Philip, as she now called him, liked to talk and they'd hardly paid attention to the time. When they did-it was because a wide eyed Agatha found them still sitting there in the morning after hours of being alone and unchaperoned. But it was alright. After all, they were being wed that day, and she was hardly a blushing virgin bride who needed to protect her virtue. He was a respectable Doctor, and nothing inappropriate had happened. That's what she rather tartly told Agatha, anyway.

It was the truth after all, and there was time enough for that sort of thing later.

Besides, it was a rather illuminating evening. She now knew almost every detail of the current political and social structure of Sweetwater, and had learned quite a bit of the background behind recent events. But once she heard the whole story, she decided it was past time to settle matters regarding the sheriff and his new bride-and their situation. Especially after an evening in her new, cozy and comfortable home. One she wanted to enjoy without any guilt or worry for dear friends, thank you. One that she would never have reached safely without them.

It wasn't meddling when it was helpful, after all.

"That's all he makes and he ain't never got no raise all this time?" Sarah asked with dismay when the women who'd attended Naomi heard Gladys' news. They'd volunteered their cooking services that morning, and Phil, an indifferent cook, had been thrilled to let them manage the meal. Faced with getting things ready for the wedding today or not, this problem was one that had to be tackled at once. Gladys had decided on the direct approach and started on her plan now, over the breakfast dishes.

"You saw that cabin! That poor man hasn't a penny, and all these people are taking dreadful advantage of him! Why, the sheriff in Oak Grove made three times that and my old hometown wasn't half as dangerous!" Gladys shook her head as they washed, dried, and stacked.

"Well, reckon we can't be angry at him for not havin' a decent place for Kagome when he don't got nothin'," Sarah said firmly.

"Worse than that, they collected the money that brought her here! Philip told me that himself last night. Not him. Poor Yash couldn't afford it! Why, they didn't even pay him or Howard or Roker for guarding us! I assumed they had!" Gladys frowned as she scrubbed a plate.

Agatha gave her a sharp look. Mrs. Morgan had spent considerable time alone with the mayor last night, staying up when everyone else was sensibly sleeping. Now they were using each other's christian names on a mere few hours acquaintance? Why, he'd called her 'Gladys dear' over breakfast! Not only that-but she'd accepted the familiarity! It struck her as unseemly at best, scandalous at worst!

"After all he's done for 'em, only fair they helped bring her here for 'im," Sarah noted, drying a dish and handing it to Agatha, who frowned fiercely. She did not approve of the turns of the conversation.

"Such matters as the town finances and the salaries of public servants are not properly our concern..." Agatha paused and Gladys glared at her fiercely.

"They are and you know it! Our husbands to be are the important men in town and it's our duty to make sure that they aren't crooks!"

"Are you insinuating that Mr. Aberdeen is dishonest?" Agatha glared right back and Sarah sighed.

"I'm sure she ain't, Miss Barnes. Barnes. You sure you ain't related to that Doc, what with the same last name?" she asked playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Certainly not. My family can trace itself back to England, and he is no member of it. In any case, while it seems odd that there has been no raise, I am certain that he is given the recompense that is felt to be proper by those in authority," Agatha commented.

"Hardly! Is that what your father said when patients didn't pay?" Gladys asked, and Agatha's lips tightened.

"No. He did not. But I don't believe there to be anything that can be done, even if it seems irregular. I am certain that if the Sheriff desired more money or other compensation, he would have asked for it himself. I think you are allowing your fondness for Miss Higurashi to blind you to this, Mrs. Morgan. I am certain he has managed thus far, and will continue to do so," Agatha frowned. But that made Sarah wince when a terrible thought came to her.

"What if...they don't manage? What if they get some young'uns and some other town makes 'em a better deal? If Yash leaves to take better care of his kin, well, we might be skunked," Sarah commented slowly.

They all stopped doing dishes at that, and looked at each other. Indians. Outlaws. This town had been a horrible camp once...before he arrived to keep it safe and orderly. Oh, dear.

"He has to stay for the wellbeing and safety of the town. If...well," Agatha nodded to herself, "we cannot have that. Therefore you have what support I can offer, Mrs. Morgan. I will aid you however I can."

Gladys smiled, and outlined her plan. It would take some doing and a little organizing, but every woman they spoke to agreed it had to be done even in the midst of their frenzied preparations for the ceremonies that afternoon. Not today, but they would see about it soon. One thing that was done was Molly scooped up Kagome and they began the task of getting her home sorted out. After all, there was a certain amount of leverage in not yet being married that Molly used without hesitation.

Who said no to their bride on her wedding day?

It wasn't until mid afternoon that a figure in a red coat was seen walking back into town. Yash was tired after a long night of hunting Naomi, then getting those little bastards out of his jurisdiction and coming back at top speed. Now, all he wanted was some hot food, a warm fire, and a long nap. Not that he'd get all three before the...wedding, he figured, but he was hoping for at least a snack after he looked in to make sure Naomi was alright, along with the rest of the wenches.

Not he cared or was nervous about that little ceremony, of course.

He glanced around and sniffed, noting the feel of the community with the ease of long habit as a few people called hello and called out to get the news. Most of which he shrugged off. He smelled food. Lots of food being cooked, and somebody was doing a side of beef up for the evening. Lots of excitement and bustling around, but then the weddings were later today, just as he'd figured. Sure enough, small signs were in most of the businesses proclaiming they were closed to be married and he smiled. At least his friends were going to be happy with their wives soon, and the wenches would be pleased.

He tried to ignore his own impeding marriage for the moment.

Feeling for the most part rather pleased with himself and with finishing his task...his mellow mood lasted about two minutes upon entering town. Until he realized he was being watched by the women, several of whom came out from the Rose of all places! There they were, watching him rather intently. Molly and Sarah in particular were eyeing him thoughtfully, and he could swear Prudence looked...pitying? Confused, he stared at them and wondered. He truly had no idea what was wrong with them.

Grumbling about confusing wenches, he kept walking and wondering why they were acting like this.

That was until he got to the front of the General Store. Closed like the rest, but Rufus came out when he saw him. Howie was likely getting ready upstairs, the sheriff figured, but the younger Rutledge looked intent. A look Yash didn't like one bit. After all, he'd seen it before directed at other people, not him. Hell, he always paid his bills.

"Hey! Yash! Hold up," he called.

"Eh? What is it?" the hanyou asked. At that, a paper was produced from Rufus' pocket along with a pencil.

"Need you to sign this, Yash. Miss Kagome done signed for it all on your tab, but well-you two ain't hitched yet. Oh, and Frank and David'll be by your place day after tomorrow to do the estimates up and get to work, they done asked me to tell you," Rufus explained, proffering the bill.

"Miss Kagome?" Yash asked, making a face. The wench had a talent for making friends, he'd give her that. Good, he supposed, they better treat her well or he'd shred them. He took the bill and the pencil with a frown, figuring it was some trifle of a woman's thing she'd bought...and darkly contemplating his repeated promises to look after her properly. That didn't mean she could just take advantage of his generosity by-

"WHAT?!" Yash squawked when he got a look at it. His eyes raced down the neat list of items-and prices. When he got to the total Rufus actually paled at his expression.

"We done charged you fair, Yash, and it were a lot now, Howie's got to order some of it..." Rufus managed to hold his ground and not flee, a rather impressive feat considering he'd just handed a now outraged demon a large, unwelcome bill. An entirely unexpected one!

"Frank and David? What the hell kind of estimates?" Inuyasha growled. Literally. Rufus gulped.

"Eh-David's likely to put in a new pump, and reckon some carpentry, don't rightly know!" he answered, and realized he was backing up without conscious thought.

Inuyasha paused. He left her alone for a mere few hours and look what she did! Without consulting him! This stopped now, before she-married him. Because he was certain what had caused this vengeful little spending spree, alright. She'd told him herself months ago.

'...You'll pay for this! I will make every day a misery for you! You just wait until we're married-Inuyasha! You just wait!'

"Kagome," he growled, paper crumpling in his hand.

Without a word to the man, he stalked off to find her and have it out once and for all. Rufus yelled after him with annoyance.

Yash hadn't signed the bill yet.

Author's note-Whoa. Late I know, but up! I've had a lot going on lately and I apologize. However, a new chapter is now up! My comp monitor died and had to be replaced, so please forgive the downtime.

A few minor notes. Christian name is the archaic term for one's first name. You may have noticed last names are generally used in conversation, because the period was more formal. Women did not spend time alone with men as a rule, and courtship was far more structured than today.

Also, some wonderful news! This story tied for First Place in the IYFG Best AU category! Also it took Third Place both in Best Serial and Best Original Character for Agatha Barnes. Also Changing on the Guard won Second in the Best Oneshot Category! I'm thrilled and honored, thank you to everyone who voted for them! Sweetwater has also been nominated for Best AU at the Feudal Association, for which I say thank you as well. Many thanks for reading, and for your patience!-Namiyo


	23. Showdown in Sweetwater part 2

Chapter 23-Showdown in Sweetwater part 2

Disclaimed? Checking... Yes, we are disclaimed.

Kagome had had...and interesting day to say the least. She'd stayed up late cleaning, and ended up sleeping at the Rose with the rest of the ladies who hadn't gone with Doctor Barnes and Naomi. In the morning, though-Molly and Gladys had swept in and the widow had handed the Irishwoman a list.

"Can you manage? I've things to arrange here," Gladys asked, and she got a nod.

"Not to worry, Gladys, I'll take proper care of it, sure as sure," Molly announced, and a bewildered Kagome was dragged off to the General Store.

"Help me with what Molly?" Kagome asked. She recognized the list in the woman's hand, Gladys had made it out when they were working on the cabin.

"Why-we can't have you marry and move in there like that!" Molly announced, and the girl was ushered into the store. Kagome eyed the closed sign and wondered if they should bother them...but soon she had little chance to worry anymore when Rufus came down from upstairs and helped fill the order on the list. As he proudly explained when she thanked him, the Rutledge family hadn't built two successful businesses by letting a potential customer get away.

She bit her lip at the total, but Rufus pointed out Yash had a tab, so it was fine. That and Molly saying none of it was a waste of money convinced her it was alright. It was true after all, they needed so many things. Kagome winced but knew she was right to do this, so she signed the credit book carefully in English. Doing so made her smile. Her first signature in English, and probably the last time she would sign anything as Kagome Higurashi, not Minemoto.

If not for Molly and Naomi helping her with written English, she'd still have to make a mark there.

She was sent back with the first load of goods, and Rufus brought the rest over soon after. At least the rest of what they'd had in stock. It made a small mound, and Molly came along a short while later to tell her that Mr. Tomlin and a David Marsh would be over the next day to start work. She needed a pump and a proper sink...Kagome stammered, but Molly cheerfully pointed out that she'd said she needed those things herself, and the other ladies were glad to have their men see to it. Prudence was after all to marry Mr. Marsh, so it all worked out nice as you please. All she'd needed to do was say something and he'd been happy to make time to do the job. They likely wouldn't charge too much either, all of them being good friends and all.

A bit overwhelmed at the thought of just how much money she'd just spent, the miko just nodded and watched the woman leave with some relief. Kagome frowned, realizing she wasn't sure how well Inuyasha would take her little shopping spree. She comforted herself with the thought that wasn't like she'd wasted any money or anything, and surely he wouldn't mind her seeing to their home. It was her duty to take care of things like that. Besides, he'd said he expected her to cook and clean! How could she do that with this place the way it was? So she was right to do it-and he needed looking after anyways.

With that decided, she soon was unwrapping parcel after parcel of household goods and her luggage, and honestly enjoying the process. There was something satisfying about setting things out and sorting them. It made this her home. She considered what next as she unpacked. The altar there, the sink would be over there, maybe even another room later! This place really wasn't half bad with it clean, and with the new lamps, and the new pots and pans, and the coffee pot...he liked coffee after all.

Yes, this could work quite well.

At least, that was her thought until the door slammed open.

"You! What the hell are you doing!?" Yash. Kagome was so startled she dropped the pan in her hand, the iron pot landing on the wooden floor with a metallic thwack. Relief washed through her when she realized he was back and safe.

"Inu...yasha? You're back!" Kagome exclaimed, but he just growled, waving a paper.

"Just in time to get thrown into the fucking poorhouse! What, couldn't wait till the wedding to start spending all my money?" he roared, sniffing in outrage. Incense, strongly lingering on her altar. It stank! "What the fuck are you up to? Put that damned altar outside! It stinks!"

All of her warm feelings vanished under a wave of anger and a touch of guilt. Alright, so she hadn't consulted him-but still!

"If you had a real home with proper things I wouldn't have needed to! If you hadn't run off again like a baka you'd have been here to ask, so don't you dare yell at me when all I did was work and worry about you dying on me out there! This pit was worse than the lowest hut in Japan, and you better not expect me to live in it without fixing it!" Kagome yelled.

He was too shocked by her accusations for her words about worry to sink in. How dare she? Sure, they were in a cabin in Arizona, and he wasn't a Lord anymore-or been much of one when he'd been in Japan...but this little peasant wench had officially gone too far! She dared-dared! To run amuck and shout insults at him! To say his home was unfit! WENCH!

"It's all going back right now! You don't need it! Never do this again!" he ordered. It was an order. Kagome was speechless when she realized he didn't so much as thank her for the hard work, or looked at what she bought, he just ordered her to...ingrate!

"It-you-you-BAKA!"

"What did you say?" he growled in outrage, and he realized she seemed a lot taller when she got mad.

"BAKA!" Kagome shouted-and he stared at her in shock. She did it again!

"I didn't expect you to do shit, remember?!"

"Yes you did! Clean and cook! You said it yourself! So I do it and all you do is shout at me!"

"I don't smell no food being cooked! Just stench from that damned altar! I come home from running those fuckers off, and there ain't even anything to eat! Some wife you'll make!" he snapped. It was all that came to mind, and all it did was remind Kagome that he was off facing who knew what alone again.

That was a mistake.

"And that's another thing! You can't run off like that anymore!" Kagome yelled. She stormed to him, and he actually backed away from the expression on her face.

What the hell had gotten into her?

"Uh..." he stammered, eyes were wide.

"I warned you! You didn't listen at all, did you?" Kagome snapped.

"What are you jabbering about? I'm the wronged one here!" Inuyasha asked blankly, and she looked like she was going to explode.

"You-you-moron! You-"

"I told you-don't you call me that shit!" he shouted.

"You rotten, stubborn, pigheaded-" at those accusations and insults, he snapped. He'd run all day and night chasing down kidnappers, then had to let them go, was tired, hungry, and fine thanks for asking!

"Don't like it? Too bad! I do as I like when I like and that's it! No damned little mortal wench I never even sent for is ever going to tell me otherwise!" he roared, fangs baring. She glared back.

She took in a deep breath, and seemed to visibly calm herself.

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked dangerously.

"Keh. So leave me alone!" he barked, and spun on his heel, clearly planning on taking off. She let him turn and glared at his back. He had to be in line of sight. Now or never. She lifted her hand, held the beads out and concentrated. They obediently parted and flew to the target, wrapping around his neck!

"WHAT THE HELL??" he shouted and yanked. They didn't budge.

"Those are very special beads, Inuyasha! You won't behave or see sense-so I'll just have to make you!" Kagome announced. He fell over thanks to savagely yanking at the necklace, rolling across the floor!

"Get these off me!"

"No. I won't. Now..." she paused and he got up, looking so furious she paled.

"Now you take. Them. Off!" He pulled again and swore. Oh, that was it! She was going to pay! He'd never struck a woman in his life, but so help him...

"No-I need...um..." a command word! She'd forgotten to pick one! Ears wiggling, eyes blazing, her intended wasn't going to give her long...ears... "uh-Osuwari!"

Thud

"GAH!"

Kagome stared down at the flattened hanyou where he lay facefirst against the boards.

"Sub...jugation beads...?" he groaned. He knew these little toys alright, by reputation. But only powerful Priests and...mikos could use...real mikos, the ones with the Gifts could use them. He remembered. Magical bullets. Purification magic she'd used on Bessonner. She'd mentioned a Shrine. Oh crap.

"How trained are you?" he demanded, sitting up when the spell allowed it.

"Enough to use that. Do it again, do anything stupid like you've done lately, and I say it! Don't ever act like that again or you'll regret it!" she answered, breathing hard. She felt a bit tired from the effort it had taken to activate and lock them.

"Don't you dare!"

"Osuwari!"

"GAH!"

"There! You look better down there you know! Now, none of this is going back. I'm-" Kagome never got a chance to finish her tirade. Not when she got a good look at the expression on his face. Shock. Anger. Outrage-and something else that she didn't quite place at first.

He took advantage of her silence, and ran off.

When she did realize what that look was she wasn't angry anymore. Far from it. But it was too late.

"Inuyasha..." she said softly. Oh no.

Miroku was humming as he fastened the last knot. Surveying the results in a full length mirror, he smiled. Well well! Not half bad at all! Not exactly what he'd planned to marry in when he sent for her, but they still fit well. He smoothed the worn silk robes and beamed, picking up his staff and hefting it like an old friend.

"Oh no...not you too!" a groan and a cold breeze from his suddenly open window, and he turned. Inuyasha. Looking panicked. Miroku just stared.

"Yash! What are you doing out there? Come in, come in!"

"I need help!" Yash hissed as he slipped inside and closed the window behind him, careful to stay low.

"What happened?" Miroku asked. A clawed hand tugged a set of beads up for inspection.

"This! She-she tried to bind me! You have to help me!"

"Why..." Miroku rolled one of the smooth clay beads between his fingers, "I haven't seen a set of these in years! These are activated Beads of Subjugation! They're rare even in Japan, where did she find them?"

"I don't care! Just get them off me!" Inuyasha barked. Miroku frowned.

"I'm...not sure if I can," he admitted it, and gulped at the expression on his friend's face.

"Get them off!!"

"I'll try. Sit down, and I'll pour you some brandy. It'll calm your nerves. Calm down, and tell me what happened," Miroku answered, and had him sit down. Bad enough that Inuyasha had come to him for help, but he took and gulped the brandy. For the first time...Miroku truly wondered if they'd done the right thing by sending for her.

Not even married yet-and she drove the poor bastard to drinking?

"Even if you get them off-ofuda, salt, God knows what the fuck else! You have to get them off and help me!" Inuyasha ordered. Miroku examined them and frowned.

"I think-these need a vocal command. Yes...she'd have to say something. What word did she use?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha? I need to know. Stop? Stillness? That's a popular choice," the former monk asked again. The word used helped shape the form of temporary binding used, after all. All he got was a mumble.

"Hm?"

"osuwari," Yash whispered. Miroku stopped dead.

"I'm sure she didn't-" mean to treat you like an animal...he hoped. Sit. Like a dog. Miroku had a pretty good idea what happened when she said that too. Oh no. He managed not to smile.

Too much.

"Oh, I'm pretty fucking sure she did!"

"I will speak to her. After the wedding, I'm sure-"

"I ain't marrying a damned witch! You get that-that devil woman out of my house and these damned things off me! I ought to arrest her! I don't have to take that crap-I'm a fucking sheriff!"

"Now now, I'm sure she had her reasons-" and he had his to be this upset. Miroku knew that.

"I know her reasons, Miroku! Now get to monking and fix this!"

"I need you to remain calm, and I'll try," Miroku answered cautiously. Breathing hard, the outraged hanyou allowed him to try several small dispelling magics. None worked.

"It ain't working, is it?" Inuyasha asked after watching a determined Miroku write on papers and wrap them around the necklace.

"No-but perhaps this will, it is a very strong magic..." he lifted his staff and chanted. Nothing.

Unless you counted the papers catching fire.

After that was put out and Inuyasha finished screaming and insulting Miroku's ancestors for the previous ten generations in detail, they figured they were done trying to remove the beads themselves.

"She has to do it. That means facing her," Miroku said, and grew alarmed at the look on Inuyasha's face. "Talk to her, I mean. I'm certain she didn't mean any harm," he added quickly.

"Sure," Yash answered, and looked away. Miroku felt terrible, and thought fast.

"Look, once you marry-a traditional girl like her has to respect her husband, right? So just go through with it, and then she'll have to take them off. It is your wedding day after all, and if you leave her at the altar, well. It won't help you a bit, I fear," Miroku commented lightly. It was his wedding day too, and Inuyasha felt like crap for spoiling the moment for his friend. Plus, he had a pretty good plan. So he just nodded.

"Keh," Yash agreed.

"Well then-let's get you cleaned up! We have much to do and little time, hm?" Miroku smiled. The sheriff allowed his friend to talk him into cleaning up and going to the ceremony, almost visibly planning. The former monk gladly helped, certain that if Yash asked to be released after the wedding, she'd agree at once.

"Oh no. He won't come! He won't-and I'll never live it down!" Kagome was nearly in tears while Sango and Naomi helped dress her. Both women needed the help with their clothes, and Naomi was delighted to offer assistance. She wasn't letting what had happened to her hold her down, and her friends were proud of the little blonde. Even if it meant fielding her endless questions on every detail of their bridal kimonos.

"Kagome, I can't understand a word when you talk in that Japanese of yours but you look so upset. What's wrong?" Naomi asked her as she carefully tied Kagome into her clothes with Sango overseeing her.

"Oh-nothing really, I'm just nervous," Kagome answered quickly, wiping her eyes.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, and Kagome forced herself to smile.

"Oh yes! Wedding nerves," she answered, and Naomi smiled.

"I know, me too! But Mr. Tomlin is such a kind man. He came for me, just like Yash does for you and all of us! Don't worry, Kagome, it'll work out fine!" Naomi beamed at her and Kagome nodded.

"Yes...sure!" she agreed.

Hopefully.

When the time came, they lined up like the rest of the ladies in their gowns, men in their own best meeting them. Easiest way, really, they would go into the Church with their soon to be husbands and Reverend Maxwell would marry them all in turn. The party would start right after. It made sense, but Kagome was terrified that he'd...he'd...leave her at the altar and run off.

There were stares from those not marrying today, particularly at their gowns, but Sango and Kagome ignored them. The ones they couldn't ignore were the ones who looked behind them blankly. Or the comments.

"What the hell is Roker doin' in a dress?"

"Hooee! That there's some funny lookin' getup!" People turned-and just stared. Sango looked...astonished. Those were the robes of a monk Miroku was sporting! As for Inuyasha...well, he was in what was obviously his sunday best. Because he was not going into Church looking like a tramp.

When her betrothed reached her and took her hand, Sango looked him over thoughtfully, but he just smiled.

"You look ravishing. I thought...we ought to match today, Sango," Miroku said gently, and she blushed. As for the pair right behind them, Sango cursed her headdress and clothing silently because she couldn't move fast enough to watch in them.

Kagome didn't know what to say when Yash stiffly offered his arm and didn't look at her. She took it carefully, and gulped as the ceremonies began. Each step closer to the altar made her knees want to give out. Particularly when her intended seemed far too calm. What was he up to? Not to mention...he'd come as promised long since.

Not being left at the altar was a relief, but it opened up new worries about what was next.

But watching the weddings themselves made her smile. Naomi beaming, Molly weeping, Agatha proudly intoning her vows, each of her friends and well-not friends getting married in turn made her truly happy. Then Sango and Miroku, right in front of her, and she was glad to have a good view of their wedding.

But that meant it was her turn.

Reverend Maxwell had been gulping water to keep from going hoarse and doing his best for each of them, and he took the opportunity to drain his glass before he plunged in. As much as he respected Yash...he was marrying a girl to a demon. Neither of whom looked particularly happy about the matter.

They had not covered this in seminary.

"If anyone objects to this, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," the man glanced around as he had for all the others. He looked inquiringly at the pair-and Kagome kept silent. So did everyone else who hadn't strolled out to the party already. Last chance to back out, and he gave them a full, fair chance to do it. After a moment he just nodded and continued on with the ceremony.

"I-do," Kagome heard herself say.

She wanted to kick herself as soon as it was out of her mouth.

But the ceremony mercifully was soon over. The vows were said, a thin gold band was all but shoved onto her hand, he grimly allowed her to put one on his, and the deed was done.

Kagome was shoved by Sango to the town photographer who had been taking pictures of the many happy couples, and Mr. Forrester winced when he took theirs.

They weren't exactly...happy looking.

The party wasn't much better. Wearing her uchikake, she got to...sit and watch the party. That would be because her-er-husband decided to behave like he always did. No dancing, no smiling, just watching the festivities as was his habit. Since no one would dream of dancing with her before Yash did, and she wasn't even sure she could manage it in the kimono, she got to sit awkwardly beside him and smile so as to avoid any embarrassment. Except for getting a plate of food that is. Fun. She was putting up with it because everyone came over to congratulate them, and she wasn't about to start an argument right now.

But Sango at least got to walk around and laugh with the others!

When he finally rose and gestured for her to follow, she glared at him.

"You coming or what?" he asked impatiently in Japanese when she didn't follow.

"I guess so, this has been so much fun!" she answered, and got up. An outraged Kagome realized he was walking ahead of her, barely helping her get there in the dim light. Deliberately! Like they were back in Japan, and who did he think he was? Husband her foot! If he thought she was going to...do anything tonight, he was getting a face full of floor!

But he just led her to the cabin and looked expectant when the door shut. Kagome bit her lip uncertainly as he folded his arms and seemed to be waiting for something. She was certain she knew what, and was getting very nervous.

"Well?" he asked impatiently. Where was his apology and bead removal? Any time now, since he had married her and all.

"Um..." she gulped, and his frown deepened.

"Ain't got nothing to do? Get it off!" he snapped. She backed up, kimono bunched in her hands, and he let her, confused. Surely since he'd gone through with it she'd take them off? Maybe she was dumb, he decided.

"Just like...I mean..." she gulped again and he looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Get these damned beads off me!" he barked, and she paused.

"Take off...NEVER!" she answered, and his face froze. She had married him-and dared to refuse a reasonable request? Peasant mortal!

"You little-"

"Osuwari!"

"GAH!"

She scurried as fast as her clothing allowed into the bedroom and slammed the door in his face.

"Stay out there!"

Inuyasha sighed softly and made himself comfortable.

Damn it.

Author's notes-See? Long chapter and no cliffie! I'm not so mean as hit you with three in a row. I hope you didn't think they were going to just fall madly in love or something. : ) In any case, yep, they're married, and yep, things get interesting quickly!

Also some truly delightful news. Sweetwater tied for first place in the Best AU category in the Feudal Association awards! Many thanks to everyone who voted, and congrats to my co-winner piratequeen0405, who also shared my IYFG award in this category. Next up for updates is 'Always' and a new fairy tale 'Diamonds and Toads' for my Twisted series. I know I've been terribly behind answering my reviews, and I apologize to you all for that. RL is hectic right now, but they should all be answered today or tomorrow.

I do hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading as always!-Namiyo


End file.
